


阿不思·邓布利多的审判

by Dorothy_DI



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, show additional tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 75,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothy_DI/pseuds/Dorothy_DI
Summary: 各位GGAD的姐妹们好呀～这里是The Trial of Albus Dumbledore的中文翻译。原先在LOFTER连载，经正式授权现在改放这儿了～本章是第二章的翻译，英文不精，有瑕疵请多多指教。后面持续还会跟着原作者进度进行更新～～欢迎各路姐妹们来围观呀！第一章翻译在https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404347991711455250———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————概要：故事紧接神奇动物在哪里2的剧情。阿不思·邓布利多不得不出席一场纪律听证会，因为他隐瞒了关于盖勒特·格林德沃的宝贵信息并存在刻意误导，且与对当前巫师社会的最大威胁订下了血盟。在毫不知情的情况下，他服用了吐真剂。———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————【作者的话（The author's words）】嘿！还记得我说过，这篇文就只有两章吗？ 或者，还记得我承认的，这本来应该就是一次性发完的吗？是的，哈哈，过去真糟糕。现在我的第二章到了, 希望你们喜欢鸭！这篇甚至比第一篇还要长呢，我也很抱歉蛤。我有点过度去分析了，因为我想表达好每一个小细节。谢谢你们所有可爱滴评论鸭；过去两周这些评论真的让我一直都在笑233333。你们赢了！PS: 我忘了在第一章的注释部分提一下，英语可不是我的母语呀，所以会有些不对的地方。P.P.S: 我意识到我在第一章犯了好多语法错误，已经对其进行了编辑了，还添加了一些小部分。（有关更多的说明，请参阅本章末尾。）





	1. The Aftermath 余波

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_xx/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Trial of Albus Dumbledore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883131) by [Aurora_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_xx/pseuds/Aurora_xx). 

6月2日，纽特的公寓，伦敦

预言家日报：

阿不思·邓布利多因效忠黑暗巫师盖勒特·格林德沃而被定罪。

阿不思·邓布利多，因发现龙血的十二种用途而闻名，并曾在霍格沃茨魔法学校任教，于6月1日，通过召集在英国魔法部大厅举行的国际威森加摩审判，判其有罪，罪名为从前效忠于屠杀罪犯盖勒特·格林德沃。虽然这对于巫师群众来说是件出乎意料的大新闻，但首席审问官、魔法法律执行司司长托奎尔·特拉弗斯则暗示道，他的部门早已经对这位教授进行过一段时间的调查。

“大约就在一个月之前，就在格林德沃出现在巴黎之前，我们就已经询问过这个霍格沃茨的罪犯。即便他否认了与格林德沃有任何接触，但也仍多次拒绝与魔法部合作。当时我就已经怀疑，但在得到他在审判中的供认之前，我们也没有确凿的证据。”

第二位审问官皮奎里夫人，美利坚合众国魔法大会的主席，他声称邓布利多被指控故意误导，隐瞒敏感信息，为所谓的意识形态 “为更大的利益” 打下基础，并在所有指控中被宣判有罪。显然，他承认了与黑巫师一同起草的这一过程，而在1899年间，黑巫师当时是他的亲密朋友。

皮奎里主席：“我可以肯定的是，阿不思·邓布利多证实了我们的提问，至于他是否曾在某个时刻与格林德沃朝同一个目标努力过而继续陈述，他仍坚信《国际联合保密法》应该被废除。”

在得到这个回应之后，威森加摩就已经有足够的证据逮捕邓布利多，然而最严重的指控还没有跟上：  
审问官已经指出，阿不思·邓布利多不仅把盖勒特·格林德沃视为亲密的朋友，而且在他们一同工作期间还存在着非常亲密的关系。据我们的消息来源，邓布利多已经公开证实了这一点，并宣称至今为止，他仍对这个巫师界最大的威胁怀着浪漫的感情。

虽然这个报道缺乏确凿的证据，但邓布利多的确有可能…….

“剩下的都只是些胡乱猜测出来的理论，” 纳吉尼打破了沉寂，把报纸放在桌上。“他们甚至都没有提到吐真剂。”

没有人对此作出回应。

审判结束后的第二天早上，他们都围坐在纽特公寓的餐桌旁：纳吉尼，从霍格沃茨回来后就一直呆在这里，她没有其他地方可去；蒂娜，在那场被公认为拯救克雷登斯的惨败之后，她便要求休假；尤素夫·卡玛，他在这里过夜，尽管他是唯一一个在伦敦有自己住处的人；而雅各布则强烈拒绝让纽特一个人呆着，尽管如此，这位魔法动物学家还是对他一再重申，未来的战斗对于麻瓜来说很危险。

我不会离开你们所有人的，纽特。现在可能是最差劲的时刻了。还有就是，我要把奎妮带回来，那个疯子也不能阻挡我。

其实私下里，他很感激。

他们面前的桌子上摆满了各种各样的早餐：牛角包、甜糕点、炒鸡蛋和豆子、黄油和果酱、果汁和咖啡。这是纳吉尼在意识到他们今晚都没怎么睡过觉后为他们准备好的。雅各布也有帮她，但不知怎的，他设法拿贮存在纽特家里的小配料变出些新鲜的食物来（尽管有很多食物是给他的小动物们的。有时，当他去杂货店买东西，还会忘了自己要买什么）。

纽特真的不想待在这里。

在他们昨天晚上进了这间公寓后，他便立马走到他的手提箱前并消失在里面。在那里，他寻求到了些许的恬静与平和，周围只有他的小动物们，没有巫师和女巫，总的来说，是没有人。

这不是私事，一点也不，但他只是需要一些安宁来面对那一天他所听到的，所得知的事情。

他们这个小团体在那该死的法庭里呆了很长时间，经过了很激烈的讨论和争辩。蒂娜要求他们不能因为他爱着另一个人（不管这个人是谁）的罪行而逮捕邓布利多，纽特怒气冲冲地开始和他的哥哥争吵（尽管他必须马上离开；去跟上押送邓布利多的警卫），然后是特拉弗斯，他展现出了一种绝对不能接受的态度。

“已经注意到了你的担忧，但是，斯卡曼德：别以为在这件事上会有什么办法！邓布利多在审判中唱得跟只小鸟似的，而且我一直都是对的，也不再有什么间谍之间的神秘游戏。现在，请原谅，我需要看看傲罗们是否妥善地保护了罪犯。”

纽特是个爱好和平的人。事实上他就是。

但他也曾认真地思考过给这个魔法法律执法司司长的脸上直接来一拳。

当邓布利多被拖出去的时候，他的眼睛，一直空荡荡地注视着空气。他曾努力去呼唤他的这位老教授，但——

纽特颤抖了一下，稍微抬起了眼睛凝视了一会儿。

雅各布不得不把他从手提箱里拽出来，这样他才能来参加这场圆桌讨论。当他坐下，这位魔法动物学家就注意到了蒂娜眼眶下重重的一层黑圈，让他立马觉得自己没能陪在她身边是多么差劲。这依然是一个很不寻常的概念，在一个如此关心他的人身边（以这种特殊的方式，但又不像他的亲兄弟那样）。

他们都坐在椅子上，面前摆着美味的食物，但没有被任何人碰过，然后……然后是每天早上有猫头鹰会把那些可怕的文章带进他的公寓。

“那么……我们要谈谈吗？” 雅各布开始迟疑的说道。

纽特喝了一口橙汁，想啃一口面包师为他们准备的松饼，但一想到这些，他的肚子就已经转起来了。

“关于什么？英国魔法部是如何使用一种征服人意志的东西来强迫一个本应受到保护的平民发表声明，除非被证明是无辜的，否则？或者说他们把唯一一个可以打败格林德沃的人关在监狱里，而且还不做任何更进一步的考虑？” 蒂娜嘀咕地埋怨道，无论她的声音多么尖锐，都像极了给予他心灵的慰藉。

尤素夫·卡玛说：“戈德斯坦恩女士，你的美国魔法部折磨了格林德沃六个月，而且还拿掉了他的舌头。”

这使她脸红了一下：“确实，但他们起码留给了他意志的自由。” 这位傲罗喃喃自语着，即便这是一个没用的论证。

“我不认为，这个吐真剂必然是件坏事。起码在黑暗即将到来的时期，它可以证明自己有用。” 尤素夫说道，并把手指垫在一起并沉思。

“他们当着来自世界各地200名魔法部官员的面彻彻底底地羞辱了他。他被公开贬低。这不是个公平的过程，这只是特拉弗斯在卖弄他的自我虚荣。他或许是撒了谎，但并没有给予这群人把手伸到他内心更远更深地方去的权利。” 蒂娜嘶嘶吼道。

卡玛不动声色地看着她，但在他作答之前，纳吉尼插嘴道：“我以为邓布利多已经承认了他对格林德沃的忠诚？” 她说道，试图缓解紧张的气氛，显然也是对已经发生的事情做的简要总结。

“是过去的忠诚”，纽特纠正了她，这是他在他们到家后的第一次发言。

他能感觉到蒂娜的目光立刻转向他。

纳吉尼尴尬地清了清嗓子：“对，是过去的忠诚。”

他们静静地坐了一会儿，每个人都在陷入沉思。

然后，雅各布又说道：“我只是……我从没想过他会是那样的，你知道吗？他看起来总是那么的…高尚。和蔼。就像是——我见过的最博学的人。然而，他却不会像个少校那样——看我——当作下级……” 面包师发出痛苦的声音，纽特又感觉到他的胃在叛逆了。

蒂娜出人意外地为邓布利多辩护着：“奎妮跑到那条舌头劈叉的蛇那边去了，因为她爱你。”

“是的，但她还没开始和格林德沃一起，不是吗？” 纽特感叹道，但这并没有让他感受到多少痛苦：“至少因为他，她还没有开始一场非巫师镇压的革命。为了更大的利益。”

又一轮的沉默。

旁观整个审判的过程让人无比煎熬。看着他的老教授，他的导师，他的朋友（尽管他不确定，如果邓布利多曾经有这样看待过他的话）被迫向满屋子的敌人讲述他最深沉、最黑暗的感情，吐真剂占据并操控着他，尽管他的舌头在不停地艰难反抗——

真让人作呕。

随着每一个字的溢出，每一个秘密被公开，纽特当时没能…但只能感到自己有点被背叛了。

当他得知邓布利多将要接受审讯时，他立刻用猫头鹰向他的哥哥询问原因。忒修斯告诉他，他的老师被怀疑隐瞒着一些不可告人的秘密，并蓄意误导魔法部，很可能是因为血盟。（一种突然被宣布为高度非法的仪式）这种事情都没给出个合理的说明，去举行一场正式的纪律听证会，看起来似乎非常可疑。但他们也就只是想把邓布利多带到审问者的办公桌前罢了。

诚然，同样感到震惊的是当他得知邓布利多和格林德沃一起参与了这种仪式的时候，毕竟他们就只是朋友，这是在英国魔法部都广为人知的事情，真的多亏了那些过分热心的八卦者。在霍格沃茨，他也刚从第一次震惊中恢复过来，并准备帮邓布利多解开手环。最重要的是，这也能解释他为什么不愿和自己过去的搭档对抗，并长期不见踪影。

然而有趣的是，尤素夫卡玛、蒂娜和雅各布都收到了一份实际听证流程的邀请而纽特没有收到。尤素夫卡玛作为证人，以防他们需要证词，而蒂娜作为美国魔法国会的代表之一（这应该是他们第一个发现事情不对劲的地方：一个非英国魔法部组织的参与）。起初他们认为邀请雅各布一定是个错误，但他们说，就像邀请卡玛一样，他被邀请作为证人。纽特讯问他的哥哥是否能找到一个办法让他也能参加，让大家惊讶的是，忒修斯真的做到了。

据他年长的兄弟说，邓布利多的审判要在魔法部里最大的法庭上进行。他们需要个能容下所有国际巫师的空间。

他们的小团体应该已经意识到第二个提示就是邓布利多进入法庭的方式。他的老教授一进来就坐在审讯的椅上，还被拴上了镣铐，看起来就像一个已经被宣判有罪的人（尽管邓布利多看上去很轻松）。

这个审讯过程从开始就和纽特预想的一样荒谬。特拉弗斯一次又一次地尝试各种方式去询问被告，想证明他偏执地坚信邓布利多就是一个阴谋家，如果真的已经与格林德沃达成了结盟。邓布利多的回答当然是否定的。

唯一让人意想不到的是邓布利多提到了纽特的名字。当邓布利多提到他的时候，这位魔法动物学家从他的眼里看到了吃惊，尤其是鉴于他们早已经达成一致协议，纽特是不会去谈论这个瓶子的。

一般来说，他的名字被提到了很多次，尤其是与纽约有关。

但这没关系。什么都没发生。

直到赛拉菲娜·皮奎里讯问了她的第一个问题。

从纽约回来后，这位主席女士便是他见过的最具争议的人之一，给了他留下了深刻的印象。她命令她的傲罗们扼杀克雷登斯，但由于在处理这一过程中的工作表现出色，她把职位重新还给了蒂娜。她还承认了美国魔法国会欠了纽特一个很大的人情，因为纽特想出了办法去用弗兰克来抹去麻瓜们记忆，但是她也要求雅各布必须被施以遗忘咒，尽管他在格雷夫斯的事件中提供了帮助。

她在国际会议上的裁决是公正的，但是，正如卡玛已经提到的，后来在格林德沃甚至还没来得及接受审判之前，他们就把他的舌头割掉了，结果就是让他没有办法为自己辩护（不，很多巫师都因此感到难过）。

现在，他更加清楚了。只有在涉及保密法条例的时候，皮奎里才会展现了她激进的一面。这位魔法部主席是一个非常保守且坚定区分两个世界的信仰者；她会不顾一切地保持着两个世界界限，魔法世界和麻瓜世界间的分割。

纽特怒气冲冲地喝了一杯。

还有一个人相信即便邓布利多不在我们身边，我们也能足够强大。她是为了让自己不被恐惧所引导，比如说福利，或者是憎恨，比如特拉弗斯。

但这一切都像是串通一气的，不是吗？迄今为止，都如同被暗中操纵了一样。  
有了明确的竞争者和一个蓄势待发的受害者，这一切来的太容易了。

最后，邓布利多完美的防守也被攻破了。

梅林啊，他的老教授察觉到他中毒时脸上的表情。纽特以前从未见过邓布利多这么愤怒过，但是后来，在法庭上，尽管被铁链束缚着，尽管坐得比那些审问者低，即便身陷不利境地，邓布利多自身仍投射出原生强大而震撼的力量，让纽特第一次明白了为什么他会被称作是英国最强大的巫师。

纽特也一样感到很生气。

在成百上千的巫师面前强行压制着一个人的意志绝对是件非常可恨的事情，尤其是在没有告诉任何人的情况下。如此虚伪、难以忍受的行为，也再次证明了为什么人类才是这个世界上真正的野兽。

他在愤怒地叫喊道，直到邓布利多看着他。

一阵混乱阻碍了他们三人的汇合。

不，不要看他。

当忒修斯。

忒修斯的神情徘徊在内疚自责与决心之间。  
梅林啊，他们这俩兄弟真算很幸运，这个审判过程还要这样继续下去的话，他会另外听到些关于纽特更糟的消息。

他把杯子放在桌上，痛苦得紧紧抓住自己的双手。

皮奎里在那次的揭露事件后就占据了引领者的地位，她还提出了一个问题：为什么格林德沃如此渴望克雷登斯站在他这边。

纽特已经知道了原因，当邓布利多补充道，他显然认为格林德沃利用了他时，他仍然感到非常惊讶。据他说，格林德沃意识到了他的潜力，一达成目的就丢弃他，不可能在他身上得到更加深厚的感情——纽特注意到邓布利多声音中承载着微妙的伤害。

但谁会不感到痛苦呢？当一个你认为是朋友的人只是利用你拥有的力量，然后再找一个刺客杀了你？

对吗？

他们都是这么盲目。

回应了那个危险的提问之后，邓布利多似乎又赢得了一些胜利。他告诉了他们关于格林德沃的预言，格林德沃这个人人，他喜欢和不喜欢的东西，他们实际上是如何相遇的，在一个非常独特的时刻，格林德沃的出现几乎与常人无异。

实际上这是一个很傻的想法，格林德沃当然就是个人，他又不是神（甚至如果他有把自己看做是一个人类的话），但他一直，首当其冲且最主要的是，他对每个人来说都是一个威胁，一个幽灵一样缠绕在人们心头的恐惧，时时刻刻隐藏在看不见的阴影中。而当听到有人告诉他们格林德沃喜欢听柴可夫斯基的乐曲而且还会说匈牙利语，曾经如此……这很平常，无足轻重但又似乎很重要。

他以前的老师就是这样看待他们文明的最大威胁吗？

一个男孩？一个朋友，他还和他一起喝醉了（纽特立马禁止了这个画面呈现在他脑海中——想象一下你的老师喝醉的样子真的很奇怪），当他吃了一块呕吐味的比比多味豆时，是谁嘲笑了他，他和谁一起分享了他那些珍贵的糖果，实际上……是和谁一起开心过？

这真是个奇怪的想法。

纽特真的很好奇邓布利多对他还有多少了解，这吸引了自己的注意，他感到有些羞愧，因为他希望教授能继续说下去。

然而，特拉弗斯，一如既往地，把它毁了。

邓布利多的回答让整个审讯厅充满了乐趣也让纽特意识到了这位巫师要做的事情：他要让所有人都感到放松；并开始让整个审判看起来就是个笑话，完全没有必要，只是在浪费时间。

然而不幸的是，皮奎里还是抓住到把柄。

她难道不是个精明狡猾的女人吗？

“好极了，你和一个在一起只有这么短时间的人立下个血盟。”

这就是裁决。自那以后，一切都在走下坡路了。只是他们当时还没意识到。

纽特也很想知道。他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，格林德沃和邓布利多是朋友，上演这么一场古老的仪式也许是因为年轻、有力量、鲁莽的人会做的事情，甚至邓布利多也被允许做他生命中的一件蠢事，但是——

但是——

但有些事情就是不对劲。

这引致了一切疑问得以水落石出。他们这个小团体以前也讨论过很多设想，为什么邓布利多会终止了与格林德沃的任何接触，虽然他们都相对比较确定的是，教授意识到了格林德沃是个疯子并与之保持距离。

他们并不知道这个提问将会是预示结局的先兆。

谁能想到，谁可能会有这样一个纯粹的念头，阿不思·邓布利多曾是格林德沃那些花言巧语的演讲词背后的修饰者，也是格林德沃令人恐惧的那句格言幕后的修辞天才？他的教授，他一直有一盒应急用的糖果，放在他办公桌的左边抽屉里，以防他的学生饿了或者需要一些鼓励。这样一个人，在他不用给作业纸打分的时候，喜欢在闲暇的时光中不去用魔法去编织出最鲜艳的衣服。他还邀请雅各布来到霍格沃茨，他是第一个被允许进来的麻瓜。他是一直坚信每个人身上都有美好的东西的人——每个人都拥有值得被拯救的东西，只是在沉睡，不管是多么笨拙或难对付的人。他是那个曾维护过纽特并与整个霍格沃茨做激烈对抗的人，这样他就可以留下来，尽管最终结果是令人绝望的。

“在这两个月里，你和格林德沃合作去推翻国际保密法？”

“是。”

“那么，你相信更伟大的利益？”

“是！”

纽特当时不知所措，甚至不敢去看邓布利多的脸。他受到了巨大的冲击，而且把他伤的很重。他按照邓布利多的指示去了纽约并遇到了格林德沃，不管这是不是事先计划好的。他险些被美国魔法国会处决了。他还以为克雷登斯已经死了。在这段时间里他努力说服自己，他一直坚信邓布利多是站在他们这边的。

怎么？他怎么能如此自大地认为自己比别人更高一等呢？

（在震惊与困惑、背叛与痛苦的情绪之间激烈地混搅着，他甚至还有一瞬间忘记了邓布利多目前已经否认他是格林德沃的追随者之一）。

这真的太…太不可思议了。邓布利多曾鼓励霍格沃茨的学生们去学习麻瓜，“去了理解他们”，他甚至公开这个主见去为麻瓜出身的女巫和巫师们做辩护。在那里，他完全厌恶那些保守的纯血统家族，他总是选择和平而不是战争。

那么，发生了什么呢？

“我的妹妹。”

纽特只听到另外一个人的声音，和邓布利多在那一刻一样带着懊悔和悲伤：莉塔，在她说到科沃斯的时候。

“阿利安娜·邓布利多。”

他脸上看上去的羞愧面容对于每个人来说都是那么明显。

是一个默然者。就像克雷登斯·拜尔本。

然后邓布利多和格林德沃，以某种方式与她的死亡联系在了一起。

在那之后，他的老教授对过去发生的事情便一点一点地失去了所有的控制。

一提到他妹妹就让他生不如死，准备任由秃鹫乘人之危那样地被捉弄。

哦，皮奎里有什么。她当时就是比其他人的反应都快。

“将两个灵魂永远绑在一起”

一个非常有诗意的表达。实际上也是挺浪漫的。

“盖勒特·格林德沃是一个鸡奸者吗？”

这是一个相当令人惊叹的回流。从阴谋和共同策划，战争，间谍和叛徒，到诸如性取向之类的粗俗问题。

简单明了，但，也如此合乎逻辑，如果有个人胆敢去这么看或这么开放地去想的话（起码特拉弗斯没有）。

“是。”

突然间就会冒出一些问题就像：“邓布利多有没有和霍格沃茨以外的人做过其他的事，比如去约会？” 或者 “我想知道他是不是爱上了梅乐思教授。他们俩经常在一起。” 在霍格沃茨的第一年中，与他一起处事的同事提出了这样的疑问，回顾起来这似乎很重要。【梅乐思教授他老人家好像是伏殿时期的黑魔法防御课的老湿】

“你和盖勒特·格林德沃有过性关系吗？”

邓布利多很明显地流露出了答案，都不需要吐真剂血清强迫他大声说出来。

“是。”

在那之后，整个审讯厅鲜明地被点燃，骤然迸发。巫师和女巫都对着罪犯大喊大叫，羞辱他，诋毁他。够有讽刺意味的是，这让他想起了格林德沃的集会，当保守的纯血族听众发出嘶嘶声并对麻瓜破口辱骂时，格林德沃当时就站在正中央，声称他不恨那些没有魔法的麻瓜，也不把他们视为次要人物。

对于邓布利多发表声明后得到的这些极其不快的回应。绝对让人难以忍受。

人们是如何去评价一个人的，仅仅因为他们爱着与自己性别相同的人，对于纽特来说这没什么意义。但在那时，他并没有浪费太多的思绪在此，因为他们要打赢一场战斗，而且他（显然）不知道任何人可能是……是一个鸡奸犯人（这个词在皮奎里和特拉弗斯用过后变得极其难听）。所以，邓布利多坐在数百个咆哮的、蛮横的巫师中间，被愤怒地瞪着，而他也已经准备好跳起来与这些人争辩了，但是——

皮奎里提出了她最后一个疑问。

纽特认为这是一个完全不必要的发问。只是赤裸裸的残忍。最后的挫败。

“邓布利多教授，你曾经，直至现在，是否一直爱着这个杀人犯，盖勒特·格林德沃？”

纽特等一小部分人都希望邓布利多会否认这一点。有一小部分人希望邓布利多会抬起头来说：“我没有。”

“是。”

就这样，一切都结束了。

邓布利多被至少十几个傲罗拖走了，而在这时蒂娜和他则从座位上跳下来，要求释放他。他们不能把他关起来，这个判决很仓促草率，他没有因为什么事情要而被关进阿兹卡班，当然更不能是因为爱。

他试图抓住邓布利多的目光，而邓布利多却无动于衷地注视着空气，他就像已经完全关闭了一样。当他以为邓布利多真的把目光转向他时，他试图去告诉他—— 而他不知道，到现在他也仍不知道，但有些事情——

“我想，一定是发生了非常糟糕的事情。聪明人不是天生的。” 纳吉尼用一种非常亲和的语调说道，而她的声音令人意外，就像他自己的念想冲破了一个气泡，他猛然地回缩着还差点从椅子上摔下来。他被困死在自己的思绪中。

“在十几岁的时候，会发生了什么如此糟糕的事情而开始去引发一场革命呢？” 雅各布打了个鼻震说道。

纽特需要一点时间来回忆纳吉尼刚才说的和雅各布回答的另一句话：“他的妹妹，” 他脱口而出，“邓布利多陈述过她是个默然者。就像克雷登斯一样。”

纳吉尼几乎无意识地因害怕和痛苦地畏缩着，纽特立即就感到后悔。他不想让她难过。

他张开嘴要去道歉，但蒂娜已经继续说道：“克雷登斯是被他的麻鸡继母虐待了。或许她也发生了类似的事情？”

“或者也许邓布利多和格林德沃对她做了什么事情。并在她身上参与了一些类型的实验。” 卡玛平静地想着，“他提到格林德沃因为做过一些很可疑的实验而被学校开除，在某种程度上，他们都要对她的死亡负起责任。”

纽特在消化完卡玛的提议后愤怒得胃里直冒着气泡。

“他不会去折磨自己的妹妹！仁慈的刘易斯，他是个教授，如果我可以提醒你的话！” 蒂娜喘着气说道。

卡玛只是耸耸肩并一言不发。

又一次停顿。

“实际上有人能想象他们在一起吗？” 纳吉尼犹豫地问。

“什么？格林德沃和邓布利多？” 蒂娜困惑地问。

“是的。”

纽特昨晚就在想这个问题，就在他躺在手提箱里的床上的时候，可能已经辗转反侧60多次地从这边翻到另一边。

这位魔法生物学家曾尝试想象着一个年轻的邓布利多和一个年轻的格林德沃——但还是彻底的失败了。他无法想象他的老教授没有胡子，格林德沃在灿烂地微笑。

“我不认为这些是我的想象，” 卡玛低咕着，一边小口地抿着茶。

雅各布哼了一声：“亲爱的主啊，谁会在二十八年都没有接触之后，还仍然爱着对方？” 我是说，什么？他们才一起度过了两个月？”

“嗯，格林德沃先生一定是给人留下了很深的印象。” 卡玛嘲弄地回答着。

纽特则用力把嘴唇抿在一起。

“这没什么用。” 蒂娜打断他说，“我们都不知道发生了什么事而且审判时就已经阐述了。事实就是，邓布利多曾经可能和格林德沃合作过一次，但他已经声明了他不再这样了，并很被动地试图阻止格林德沃达到他的目地。”

“你们认为他会去阻止他吗？雅各布疑惑地问：“你们知道的，他们之间的 “永恒的纽带” 中的另一个人就是他，是谁利用了他，即便是过了二十八年后，他仍然还爱着他？”

纽特突然站起来并走了出去。他短暂地考虑走去他的手提箱但最后还是决定改道去地下室的水池，那里是马形水怪游泳的地方。

在这里，他深深地呼吸了几口空气然后看着面前清澈的海水。一个漂亮的绿松石和一个肉眼可见的一个黑点在右边的拐角处。那一定是马形水怪休息的地方。

一个安静的咣当声引得他转过身来，他几乎可以肯定会对上一双与火蜥蜴相似的眼睛——

——但来的是纳吉尼。

她立刻会意了他脸上的表情并轻声笑道：“还指望着是别人，哈？”

他什么也没有回答，只是稍微挪动了一下，这样这个血咒兽人就可以坐在他旁边了。

“其他人只是想知道你刚刚为什么要离开。”

纽特耸耸肩并低下头，避免着眼神接触。

“我觉得这非常明显。”

“你怎么知道，当我自己都不能完全确定？”

他旁边的女人微笑着，他能感觉到：“你还不知道自己的感受，或者你只是不想承认？“

他的手指交叉地缠在一起，左腿有些抽搐。

“我忍不住了，我要疯了。” 他终于脱口而出。“我知道邓布利多什么都不肯说，但这是……很多，当我生他的气的时候，我也在生自己的气，那是因为我在生他的气，因为我认为我能够理解他，我真的很为他感到难过，因为爱着一个像格林德沃这样的人一定很痛苦。” 他顿了一下，“然而，他保守着太多的秘密，这些都很重要，这让我感觉到我好像根本就不认识他，或许除了格林德沃以外没有人认识他，也许甚至连他也不知道—-” 当他看到纳吉尼疑惑的神情时，便停了下来。

“什么？” 他问道，感觉像自己只是再一次地把脚伸进了嘴里。

“你忍不住发疯了？纽特，如果让我知道有一个我以为是朋友的人做了这些事，我一定会很生气的。” 她低声地说完了最后一句话，也让他再一次想起了隐藏在她皮肤下的事实，他非常想去帮助她。

“感觉到被背叛了是最人之常情的事情。当克雷登斯穿过那团火圈时，我觉得自己被出卖了。你会因为血咒而去评判我或者轻视我吗？”

“不，当然不会。” 他咕哝着说。

“我仍然喜欢克雷登斯。我还是希望我能拯救他。”

“是的，但他没做过什么坏事，不是吗？”

纳吉尼温柔地说：“纽特，他的默默然杀害了一位政治家和他的继母，别忘了这些。”

纽特眨了眨眼：“他不是有意的，那是寄生物。”

“但是，他每天都活在这些负担下。”

他从来都没有这样看待过。邓布利多觉得自己应该为格林德沃犯下的谋杀罪行而负责吗？但他真的对莉塔的死亡感到无比悔恨，纽特对此深信不疑。

“我感觉我被操纵了。” 他承认。“我知道有些东西是看不见的，但我相信邓布利多诚然坚信格林德沃必须被制止，而现在……我不再那么肯定了。”

“为什么？” 纳吉尼简洁地问道。

令人惊讶的是，纽特需要一点时间去思考他的答案。

“他爱上了他。我的意思是，像雅各布说的，即便整整二十八年都没有交流和接触。邓布利多知道他做了什么，有多少人被他杀害！而血盟可能是他不去对抗他的一个原因，但他也没有做很多努力去挽救这些事情，不是吗？“

纳吉尼什么也没说，只是用心地倾听着，这让他很感激。

“但是……只是……我的理解是爱上一个人。会去想要保护他们。想要和他们站在一起和她一起——”

他脸红了，并吞下了下一句话。

纳吉尼在等着，但当她意识到他不会继续说下去的时候，她叹了口气：“我的…蒂娜和你是两个傻子。”

“对不起？“ 他问，几乎可以肯定他听错了。

“你不觉得是时候告诉她真相了吗？”

好吧，他没有听错。

他张了几次嘴又闭上了：“我……在巴黎试过。”

“然后？”

“我们被灵猫袭击了。”

纳吉尼眨了眨眼：“对，还有什么。”

纽特回头看水池，水面上现出几道涟漪。他不确定是否应该继续说下去，他从来就不擅长这个，但感觉也不坏。纳吉尼很容易交谈。

“只是，当我幻想到如果蒂娜突然间想要发动一场巫师界的革命时……我想我会试图阻止她。” 他沮丧地嘀咕着。

纳吉尼笑了。这是一种明亮的、舒适的声音。他很少听到过她的笑声：“如果蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩想要接管这个世界，那么格林德沃就必须躲到南美洲最深的丛林里去了。”

尽管很悲伤，但纽特还是微笑了一下。

想象着在亚马逊雨林中，当蒂娜挥动魔杖时，格林德沃躲在藤蔓之间的画面实在是太有趣了。

“你觉得现在情况怎么样？” 他问她，真的感到很好奇。

她抬起手指抵着下巴想了想，然后回答道：“我不认识他。但我认为他是一个愿意帮忙的人。但这并不意味着，人们总是会选择完全正确的方式去做。格林德沃提供的信息是非常吸引人的，因为他断言最终的目的会印证手段的必要性，人们很容易会去相信这一点，当你不处在这些手段的接收端时。”

这位血咒兽人抬头看着他：“邓布利多似乎很后悔，不是吗？他说过他不能跟随格林德沃的暴力路线？二十多年来他也一直避免自己去接触他。”

他皱着眉头说：“是的，看起来他显然对格林德沃的方式很不满意。”

纳吉尼斯的嘴唇形成了一线浅浅的微笑，在这一刻，他不可思议地想起了莉塔。

他们舒舒服服服地静静地坐了一会儿，观赏着马形水怪的头懒洋洋地浮来浮去。

“如果你还是不确定，你可以再问自己另一个问题。” 她终于又开始说道。“你可以问问你自己，你是否相信邓布利多的所作所为真的应该被关进阿兹卡班监狱。”

“绝对不是！” 他立刻毫不犹豫地说道。

纳吉尼歪着头。

“阿兹卡班是一个很可怕的地方，而且有摄魂怪看守它。你知道什么是摄魂怪吗？” 她向他点头表示宽慰。

纽特以前只偶然遇到过一次摄魂怪，他从未见过一个有比这个更憎恶的生物了。带着那种悲伤、悔恨和绝望的感觉……仿佛它们经常能找到一条通道，直通往大战争的现场。想象一下，邓布利多一直被这些可怕的东西围着…

他吞咽着。

“不，我不想让他待在阿兹卡班。” 他更加轻声地重复着。

不知怎的他感觉好多了。平静镇定了。他的思绪被重新理清了，即便那团愤怒的乌云还没散去，但也已经变得更加清澈了。

“你觉得你能原谅克雷登斯吗？” 他问她。

她望着他，蛇形的眼睛闪烁着光：“你觉得你能原谅奎妮吗？” 纳吉尼反问，这是最后一个提问。

他张开嘴要回答，但她已经继续说道：“你告诉我，你能为邓布利多感到难过，爱着格林德沃一定会很痛苦。表露出这样的同情心并非是一件说不出口的东西。莱斯特兰奇夫人是怎么说的？你从没遇到过你爱不了的怪物？这是一个非常珍贵的宝藏，纽特。你应该为此感到自豪。”

她站起身来并拍了拍裙子上薄霜，于是转身回到了餐厅。

纽特目送她远去。

看来雅各布需要重新考虑下他自己的表述了，他沉思着，自昨天以来第一次有了微笑的感觉。

纳吉尼比我们所有人加起来都要聪明得多。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

6月8日，纽特公寓，伦敦

失去了邓布利多的庇佑，大不列颠正逐渐沦为一个黑暗的地方。

巫师团体似乎正慢慢分裂成两派。有些人公开谴责邓布利多过去的行为，并坚信关押监禁是最安全的选择。然后，有人则在焦急地想着如果不是传说中的那位巫师本人，谁将能彻底地击败格林德沃。

现在，在邓布利多被关押在铁栅门后的情况下，再也没有更多的叛逃者跑到格林德沃那边去了。

当然，魔法部正试图防止这类信息成为民众众所周知的事情。他们宣称邓布利多是一个被格林德沃俘虏的盟友，在欧洲已经沦为一个如同在国际象棋大棋盘上被击落的黑皇后，这对黑巫师的势力来说是一个巨大的打击。

但他们的算计略微出错了。

邓布利多在英国和西方大陆，乃至更远的地方都享有着很高的声望，人们对政府的草率行为感到越来越不安。

他们认为魔法部应该把邓布利多置于监视之下，或者把他关进魔法部的地牢里，而不是把他送进全欧洲（甚至是全世界）最糟糕的监狱。

他正在喂道格尔（Dougal），这时他注意到小警报的按钮亮了，这表明有人在他家门口前按响了门铃。他气急败坏地从箱子里爬了出来，跌跌撞撞地走到门前，打开一条门缝朝外看去。

他的哥哥站在他面前，穿着一件黑色外套，很明显他是直接从部里过来的。

“下午好，纽特。我可以进来吗？”

弟弟惊讶地眨了几下眼睛，在完全把门打开之前他把头发垂到眼睛上，年长的哥哥从他身边走过去。

忒修斯现在不一定是最后一个想来拜访他的人，但也肯定不是第一个。魔法部现在正忙着制定新的保密法协议，尤其是他，作为傲罗的头目，现在理应是被成堆的工作淹没。  
此外，他仍然不知道该如何去面对忒修斯就是欺骗邓布利多喝下吐真剂血清，并引其在听证会上全盘托出的感觉，直到他可以大声说话还不扰乱到这个思考过程为止。

忒修斯坐在餐桌旁，然后嗅嗅迅速从藏身处跑出来去嗅他银色的鞋带。

“哦，迷路了吧，你这个小坏蛋！” 纽特嘀咕着并试图用夸张的手势把它赶走，但嗅嗅只是用一种无动于衷的目光看着他；一双黑亮的、珠光宝气的大眼睛闪闪发亮。

他叹了口气，在小动物逃走之前把它提起来，坐在桌子旁，和他哥哥隔着视线，把它放进了他的研究室里。

“小心你闪亮的东西。”

忒修斯笑了笑但显得很紧张，他身体的姿势很僵硬，手指放在桌子上，显然很焦躁不安。纽特知道应该出于社交礼仪的需求去问问他发生了什么事，但他不知道要怎么去做到这一点，这样听起来是很没教养，所以他只能心不在焉地给他垫上兽皮来取而代之。

最后，年长的斯卡曼德开始说道：“格林德沃被发现在英国边境附近。”

纽特的头仿佛被抽了一样。这不是他所期望的。  
“什么？在哪里？”

“在北爱尔兰波特拉什港附近。”

他咬着嘴唇。那离霍格沃茨或阿兹卡班都还很远。

“四个傲罗遇到了他，只有一个回来汇告了。”

他低下头，看着桌子漆黑的表面并思考着他是否真的应该去问下一个问题，但不管怎么样还是去做了：“是被遗弃了还是……死了？”

他的哥哥叹了口气并揉了揉额头：“两人被杀，一人加入了他。”

他握着嗅嗅的手变得有些紧，让小动物坐立不安地想要逃跑。他立刻松开了手，小心翼翼地把干净的皮毛抚平：“对不起，对不起。” 他嘀咕着，然后心不在焉地凝视着它。

这是一个可怕的消息，格林德沃如此接近可能只意味着一件事。

“为什么？” 纽特问，尽量让自己的声音听起来无冒犯之意。

他哥哥身子向后靠了靠，眼睛盯着腿上的小动物：“有不同的结论。我部门有一半人认为他想为自己的事业招募新人。不过，特拉弗斯相信他正在准备向英国发动一场侵略，现在邓布利——他在说这个名字时有点犹豫并清了清嗓子——因为邓布利多不在。”

阿兹卡班

你的意思是说，他正坐在阿兹卡班。

但他没有说出来。忒修斯可能也是这么认为。  
相反，他把注意力都集中在他哥哥刚才说的话上。

第一个概念实际上听起来相当合理，事实上，如果不是因为最近发生的事情，格林德沃都不需要过多做什么，现在，就已经有人加入了他的追求中去了。恐惧是一种强大的催化剂。

他想到了特拉弗斯的话，默默谴责着这是多么荒谬啊。这种偏执臆想，听起来就像是潜藏着一种阴谋论正在暗中与英国魔法部作对，格林德沃此前从未在一场战斗中袭击过一个国家。一个城市，没错，顶多只是像巴黎和纽约那样，但不是一整个国家；而与此同时纽特坚定地相信，格林德沃未来会在的某一点上做尝试，但他不会从欧洲所有国家中选择从英国开始。（出于各种原因，唯独这一个最无辜，最遥远的距离）

“你认为哪一个更准确？” 他不顾一切地问，希望从中得到一些情报。

忒修斯苦笑着说道：“我不认为其中任何一个都是主要原因，你也一样。”  
他既没有听到确切的证实，也没有听到否认，他继续说道：“皮奎里主席相信格林德沃可能试图闯入阿兹卡班。”

不足为奇。

“你呢？”

“我认为她可能是对的。”

“我很惊讶，” 纽特直截了当地说，“我认为邓布利多已经很清楚地表明过，格林德沃以前找过一个刺客来替他完成这个任务。”

忒修斯拿起桌上留下的一个杯子并用手转动着它，沉沉地陷入思考着，纽特总算把头抬起了一点，竟对上他哥哥面容上充斥的矛盾目光。

“这是格林德沃的绝佳良机，不是吗？把邓布利多拉到他身边。”

“他要怎么做？”

“去阿兹卡班并且说【睡】服他说，魔法部甚至比他还要恶劣。”

“你说的就像你能走进它一样。别忘了至今没有人能逃离阿兹卡班。”

忒修斯放下杯子，双手手指交错着。他们沉默了一会儿。

“这真是太可怕了。” 忒修斯又是第一个开口说话的人。

“到底是什么？” 纽特说道，尽管他已经知道了。

“这场审判。是蓄谋已久的……威逼。”

“那么，你现在同意了吧？” 纽特用尖锐的声音说道，终于抬起头来迎接他哥哥的目光：“给人灌下一种东西并逼迫他们陈述一切是完全不道德的事吧？在整个国际大会上羞辱他，把他直接送进了阿兹卡班，还和全英国最凶恶的罪犯关在一起，可能还不是最好的主意？”

他哥哥沮丧地说：“你以为是我想让他走的吗？梅林啊，我知道他在隐瞒什么，但我只知道他可能曾经和他一起工作过的这个事实而已，而不是他血腥地爱着他！我可一点也不在乎格林德沃是男人还是女人。”

“你还知道更多的。”

“当然，我知道。纽特，你也是这么想的，别假装你对邓布利多什么都没告诉你而感到不沮丧。他宁愿随机派你去找回你的一只小动物，然后你还碰巧遇到了格林德沃。”

然而，这的确是个令人沮丧的事实。

“当然，我是，但我信任他。”

“我为什么要这么做？坦白说，我都不了解邓布利多，我毕业后就没跟他说过话，直到后来才知道格林德沃渗入了美国魔法国会。他确实是一位才华横溢的老师，但你难道从来就没有想过，像他这样聪明的人为什么只满足于止步在霍格沃茨？他从来没有离开过这所学校，没有家庭，没有过去。他就像是藏在那里一样。” 忒修斯的呼吸越来越快了。“我为什么要相信一个派我弟弟去执行秘密任务但拒绝与魔法部合作的人呢？我可以帮助他，我受过训练。他不必送你去。”

纽特想打断他，但他哥哥已经继续说道：

格林德沃潜入美国国会，没有人，甚至连皮奎里，都没有注意到他就潜伏在我们的鼻子底下了。我遇到过珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，纽特，我遇到了格林德沃，伪装成的格雷夫斯。我跟他交谈过了，觉得他有点对自己太自信了，以至于我一走就把他忘了。”

“你不可能知道——”

“然后格林德沃出现了。是你，我的弟弟，与他准确地出现在了同一个地方。你成了唯一抓住了他的人，然后随之而来的，你成为了一个反社会杀人分子的新目标。而在美国魔法国会的审问期间，顺带一提，我们发现了他不仅模仿了珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，还模仿了德国和奥地利的几位官员。然后，他说服三名美国魔法国会的官员加入到他的队伍并在六个月后逃走，再次伪装成其他人。我的意思是说，直到他到英格兰还要多久？去你的公寓？也许这次看起来就像我的作风了吧？为了抓他而杀了你？或者还要多长时间直到他说服我的同事去跟随他，就像他说服了奎妮·戈德斯坦恩一样？”

忒修斯的嘴唇现在正处于苦涩的边缘。

“邓布利多做了什么？没什么。什么都没有，只是再次把你往他的怀里送。”

“从专业的角度讲，我是为了蒂娜去的。还有克雷登斯——”

“格林德沃想利用谁杀死邓布利多？”

“直到审判之前你是不知道的，忒修斯。”

“你做到了吗？”

“是的，事实上我做到了。”

忒修斯哼了一声，忽略他的回答：“突然，特拉弗斯拿出了一个假设的证据，这些证据是在格林德沃接受审问期间从他脑子里偷来的，显而易见，其中包括了英国当代最强大的巫师。我们去了霍格沃茨，特拉弗斯当着我们面展示了它。你知道那是什么吗？格林德沃和邓布利多，在一起，后者是他眼里饱含着的情感，每当我们抓到一个格林德沃的狂热分子，我都能看到与他的眼中同样的情感。”

纽特几乎可以肯定这是另外一回事了，但也不会再打断了。

“虽然特拉弗斯有时可能会没有判断力，但我可以解读到邓布利多当时脸上呈现的表情，那不是感到羞耻，而是悲伤。”

忒修斯冷嘲热讽地说：“比兄弟还亲。他甚至这样告诉我们，然后我像个白痴一样在那站着，思考这是不是就意味着邓布利多曾经是站在他那边的。因为我明白，纽特，这不是任何人都愿意去承认的。

他在霍格沃茨待了二十年，我在疑惑如果不是现在的话，他是在什么时候能和格林德沃在一起的！我的意思是，可以纯粹的认为格林德沃是从十六岁就开始招募了？这是我从来就没有想过的。邓布利多告诉我们他仍然拒绝与他战斗，一遍又一遍地重复着 “我不能” 也没给出任何理由。”

忒修斯把肩膀微微低垂并深深地吸了一口气：“最后，你从格林德沃那里偷来的瓶崽。邓布利多从来就没提过一次，但这对格林德沃来说很实用，你不觉得吗？唯一一个能在决斗中打败他的巫师，用一个防止他们互相伤害的誓言来束缚他？”

他的哥哥现在看起来有些绝望了：“在同一时间里这么多净是巧合，我——”，他接着说，“我的意思是，你能再相信谁？什么时候格林德沃到处都是了？即便是在霍格沃茨？”

纽特看着他的哥哥，他的眼睛睁得大大的。忒修斯从来没有对他做出过这样的反应。从来没有，他在害怕什么。他看过他大笑、庆贺和哀悼。但没有恐惧：他总是扮演着一个大人物的角色，拥抱，过度的保护弟弟，特别是在他们小的时候。他从来没有想过特修斯会变得跟所有人一样偏执。这不是他的身为首席傲罗哥哥：“但这并不意味着你可以合理地到处去给别人下毒。” 他脱口而出，因为看着他哥哥的脸上的神情，他再一次说了些无动于衷且毫无意义的话。

“你在生我的气！” 忒修斯抽搐着右眉毛确定道。

纽特叹了口气并向后仰着身子，倾听着他内心的感受：“我不是——我是说，是的，我是，但我对整个魔法部很愤怒也对邓布利多的行为感到很生气。但你不能只是去征服别人的意志，这样不会让我们变得比格林德沃更好，毕竟，这也是摄神取念咒被禁止的原因。” 他走到后面往下看。他很惊讶地意识到，在他们的谈话期间嗅嗅已经逃走了，他全然没有注意到。他摇了摇头。现在这并不重要：“但是，你是对的……不知何故……你认为他们曾经一起工作过而他们确实是这样做了。”

“但不再是了。” 忒修斯直截了当地说。

“不再是了。” 他用更加轻柔的声音重复着。

今天，他第一次注意到他这位年长的兄弟瘦了多少。他的双颊凹陷着，他的西装也不像平时那么整齐。他的皮肤苍白，头发也该要剪短了。

哥哥心不在焉地看着面前的杯子，仿佛它能握住他所有疑惑的答案。

“邓布利多试图告诫过我，你知道吗？不要去格林德沃的巴黎集会。但是特拉弗斯下达了命令于是我还是去了，像个听话的小兵一样走了，然后莉塔——”

他的声音低沉，呼吸急促。纽特又尴尬地往下看了一眼，从他眼角的余光中可以看出忒修斯在猛地眨眼睛。

“当我到了傲罗把他拖到的房间，我能听到他们在说话。你看，吐真血清还没耗尽呢，但是，于是——” 在他继续说下去时便哽咽了，声音不可思议的空洞，“他们的行为真的是令人作呕。”

纽特能感觉到自己的心掉进了内脏。他知道特修斯接下来要告诉他什么。

“他们问了他一些非常……不恰当的问题。当然，我立马就制止了。后来，当我询问他们时，他们告诉我他们之前对他挖苦过些什么样的问题。例如，他对格林德沃做过哪些下流的事——”

“这太过分了。” 纽特嘶嘶地说。

忒修斯点点头，垂着头说：“我想他们中的一个是个保加利亚人，还失去了一个格林德沃亲近的联系。”

“这并不能让他变得更好！”

“我同意。我停他们的职，并向部门报告了他们的行为。”

他们又安静地坐着。

“忒修斯，你为什么会在这里？” 纽特问道，尽可能友好些。他有时会用这种方式和他的小动物说话，在它们表现得很不安的时候。

他哥哥很显然地了解他，所以没让他抓到机会，但他还是回答说：“邓布利多不在阿兹卡班。”

今天，第三次，忒修斯成功地把他完美地甩出了轨道：“什么？”

“显然，特拉弗斯想让他待在那里，但皮奎里要求调到另一个未知的地点。”

“为什么？”

“主席女士还没做到。” 忒修斯扮了个鬼脸

“你在想什么——” 然后打了他一下：“他们不知道小瓶崽在哪里。”

他的哥哥点头说：“当吐真剂血清还有效的时候，她问过他一次，但他只告诉她：在一个你永远找不到的地方，不管你多么渴望它。意思是在任何一个你想得到的地方。”

纽特背靠在椅子上，思绪盘旋在这奇怪的回答周围。这听起来很像邓布利多会说的话。

“她是怎么说服所有人不让他关在那里的？”

“大多数人都不知道这个，都以为他已经被转移到阿兹卡班了。这是最高的机密。” 忒修斯解释道。“就像我说的，她相信格林德沃可能会试图入侵，尽管那里很安全，她想让邓布利多在一个无人知晓的地方，除了她认为值得信赖的人。甚至连我也不知道。” 他有些沮丧地补充道。“她想尽可能保持着让更少的人察觉到这个位置，尤其是发生格雷夫斯事件之后，而我敢说这是可行的。格林德沃应该还不知道，以防他真的在找邓布利多。”

纽特的手紧握着扶手。虽然他很高兴邓布利多不在阿兹卡班，但不管皮奎尔计划了什么，都可能同样是糟糕甚至更糟的事情。她仍坚信邓布利多是格林德沃的同谋，即使他在过去几天里就已经了解了她这一点。然后就是她不会允许任何意外阻碍她去扳倒这个对保密法的最大威胁。

忒修斯拿起了外套，突然站了起来。

“他们对此事都表现得非常偏执，然而最讽刺的是，他们显然还要把这些都写下来，这相当危险，你不觉得吗？” 他摇了摇头：“当然，这不是我应该知道的，只是特拉弗斯爱吹牛。”

他朝门口走去。

“忒修斯！”

他的哥哥停了下来，回头看向他的肩膀。

纽特很快就跟在他后面，然后停在他前面。不知道下一步该怎么办，他拖着脚着并举起双臂。最后他又朝他迈了一步，笨拙地拍了拍他的后背：“你可以常常过来，你知道的，对吧？”

忒修斯眨了眨眼，但还是给了他今天第一个真诚的微笑，带着一些平常的温和。

他哥哥从门口走了出去，纽特看着他幻影移形。纽特等了几分钟，确认了他哥哥是真的离开并没有其他更多的目击者。在他跑下楼梯进入地下室之前大喊：“雅各布！”

雅各布一直在沙发上打盹，畏缩着几乎摔倒在地：“什么？我们又被袭击了吗？”

“不，不，不。我们需要去做点事情了。”

他的朋友立刻完全清醒了过来，并兴奋地看着他说：“比如得到一只小动物？”

纽特只是在匆忙收拾东西时点了点头。

会是什么？像鸟一样？或者是鸟鸵那样的东西？“

“这个物种被称为八眼巨蛛（阿克罗曼图拉），还有，呃，在英国完全不合法。”

面包师似乎不怎么在意：“听起来很棒。它是一条龙吗？”

纽特收拾好箱子，他把魔杖轻轻一挥外套迅速地飞向他：“不完全是。”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

6月11日，魔法部，伦敦

1927年6月11日，今天将会是被记住的历史性一天，随着一只巨大的，大得如一头幼年大象的蜘蛛出现后，不知从哪里冒出来，正在摧毁着福利的办公室。  
有人会说，这是邓布利多的愤怒，表现在这个黑暗的生物身上，他把它从阿兹卡班派来祸害魔法部，带来浩劫。而其他人则相信那是魔法部神奇动物管理控制司秘密培育出来的一种新的超级变种，将在即将到来的战斗中用于对抗格林德沃，然而其中一只怪兽逃脱了。

然而，没有人看到忒修斯·斯卡曼德穿着一件不寻常的深蓝色外套，进出在魔法法律执行司，与一张纸消失一起在他的棕色手提箱里。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

未知日期，在英国海岸边的某个地方，大不列颠

大海猛烈地冲向英国海岸的岸边。他周围的空气带着潮湿、盐分和泥土的强烈气息。这里是独一无二的，在奥地利阿尔卑斯山附近是找不到任何这样地方能将他抛回来，让他重温那些他宁愿忘记的往事。

他们所住的房子就在悬崖线的尽头。一个小的，很脏乱的落脚点，但它在即将到来的时刻会为目标所服务。至少这个观点是可以接受的。

他站在小客厅的窗户前，这让他可以俯视下面狂野的群众，他可以看到海浪拍打在深黑色的岩石上。

他的双手交叉放在背后，老魔杖稳稳地握在他的右手上，黑色的外套随着风而轻微地翻滚，这股气流勉勉强强地从墙上的小裂缝中钻进来。

一种庄重威严、清高冷漠和优越气氛包裹着他。

盖勒特闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，那股熟悉的气息莽撞地卡在了他的鼻子里，他眼皮后的画面是尚未驯服的巨浪在舞动着。

这让他想起了许多青葱岁月的经历，充斥着欢声笑语以及奇妙冒险。来距离戈德里克山谷最近的海岸远足，是因为他以前从未见过大西洋。波罗的海，是的，还有地中海，但从未有个浩瀚水域将不列颠群岛和遥远的美洲分开。

那天，他第一次看到阿不思真诚地笑了，没有任何将他约束的责任，没有负担和内疚；他那绚丽夺目的头发似乎在午后的阳光下中燃烧着，映耀着斑斓的眼眸就如同面前的沧海一样蔚蓝。

黑暗巫师再次睁开眼睛。  
幸运的是，他没跟那个摄神取念师在一起；她是不会因为他此刻的忧郁而闭嘴的。

现在没有太阳了。灰蒙蒙的天空依稀地洒着亮光，丝丝的细雨从云端落下。

讽刺的气息从他的嘴唇喷离。

典型的英国天气。

在审判之前的28年里，他从未踏上过英国的土地一步。总是远离任何可能是遗憾的形式或是出于尊重——他拒绝将此称之为恐惧。

当然，他总是计划着总有一天会回到这里，然而逻辑性的思考和策略都不允许，但是现在——

现在的甲板是完全变了，而站在上面的人还是和原来的一样。

他再一次的，默默地祝福着自己拥有的预言能力。但在他还是一个未成熟的少年时，他则一次又一次地诅咒着他们，后来随着年龄的增长，他学会了在一定程度上去控制它，并利用它们为自己带来优势。尤其是他的头骨，而不幸的被那个愚蠢的莱斯特兰奇女孩毁了。

他微微摇了摇头。

但最近，他的梦境让他看到了那个与自己比肩的人，被锁在魔法部法庭的椅子上，被指控犯下莫须有的罪行，与他结缔过了一个根本不存在的联盟。

奥地利人不自觉地磨着牙齿。

Diese unwissenden, unfähigen Idioten!（那些个无知的，无能的白痴！）如果阿不思一直和他在一起，他早他妈赢了。

木头发出的一阵轻微的呻吟声吸引了他的注意，他仔细地听着脚步声，但没有人进来，他不耐烦情绪开始加剧。

他的随从们现在应该已经回来了。通常情况下，只要工作做得还算完美，而且他们还准时，他就不会为此感到恼怒。

房间里回荡着轻微的嘶嘶声，他不得不停下因焦躁而轻轻叩击的手指。他一直鄙视那些不能表现出必要忍耐力的人，在你想要在这片土地上建造一个新的、更美好的、更永恒的事物时而展现出必要的远见。

但他已经等了这么久了，二十多年来，他静静地观察着，通过一个接一个犯下的罪行，使他的存在在这个世界上人尽皆知，每一份报纸都报道着这一点，因此，即便是苏格兰高地的那所与世隔绝的学校，这些新闻也一定传到了那里，一遍一遍强调着这是为了他们的那个梦想，为了更大的利益……

然而，他从未敢靠近过…

这没用。他在某些事情上面像是有点不耐烦了。他可以在不得不等待的时间里去做一些有用的事情，比如展望一个可能会发生的未来。

他的眼睛再一次闭上，全神贯注，他要让那些承载着不同结局的景象来淹没他。

所有的三个凹陷，都在他手中团在一起…

那个烦人的斯卡曼德在黑暗的小巷里，紧张地四处张望，手里拿着那个极其重要的东西……

一个白色的，大理石坟墓，老魔杖被偷了…

那个小瓶崽，被毁了，一种难以忍受的疼痛在他的胸口咆哮，他怒火中烧，要把一切都毁了…

一只凤凰从灰烬中升起，红色和金色，萦绕在他周围飞翔…

“Maître！（主人）” 这个声音来自于文达·罗齐尔，他的中尉，也是他最忠诚的追随者，她的声音打破了他的冥想。

终于！

一阵呼吸，有点急促地在不经意间呼出，从他的嘴唇里逃窜出来，但他一动不动，他想表现出安详镇定和冷静的景象。

“那里……出了些问题。” 她说，她的法国口音似乎比平时更突出一些。

这使他终于转过身来：“一个问题？” 他问道，危险得平静，他无比肯定，他现在的这样子看上去一定非常吓人；一半隐藏在阴影中，那不相匹配的瞳孔神秘地发着光。

他的中尉旁边站着一个他的美国特工，一个不重要的，普通人，不值得他注意，但在阿不思仍在那的时候——

间谍在猛烈地颤抖。

盖勒特在等着解释，但它没有来。

“如果有什么比无能更让我讨厌的东西，那就是懦弱，” 他轻声说道，一边慢慢地走向那个不断退缩着的人。

他发出一种奇怪的声音，几乎是可以理解为乞讨了。可悲的。

“出了什么事？” 盖勒特又问了一遍，完全没了耐心。

“他不在阿兹卡班。” 小个子男人结巴巴地说着，几乎听不见的声音。  
“他从未到过那个监狱。”

他的鼻孔愤怒地张开了。魔法在他们周围中噼啪作响，在空气中似乎得迅速变得越来越浓。

“那他在哪？”

“我们不知道。” 那只害怕虫胆怯地回答，不去看他，现在正吓得发抖。

他们这个时代最黑暗的巫师眨了眨眼，一次，两次，直到他感觉到老魔杖在他右手边反复地唱着歌，乞求他快点结束掉面前这个悲惨的生命。

“你跟丢了他？” 他反复地说着，平静地，镇定地，他的魔法慢慢无礼地环绕在他面前。

“那些傲罗多次地更换车厢。他们不想再犯任何错误了，在你那次壮观地逃跑之后，我的上帝啊，所以他们拔掉了所有的绳子，在匆忙中，我看不到真正的那根然后——

——道绿色的闪光照亮了房间，一具尸体倒在地上。

得益于多年的训练和丰富的经验，他的第一中尉没有表现出任何反应，但他几乎可以闻到她散发着的不安的情绪。

“找到他！”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Notes:

【作者的话（The author's words）】

那么，今天就到这里啦！  
这篇文章不像你们中的一些人所期望的那样有更多的格林德沃或邓布利多，但我希望你们依然喜欢纽特的POV。我觉得这是很有必要的，忒修斯的出现也是有必要的。邓布利多和格林德沃将在下一章中会有更多的故事时间哦（我现在计划了整个故事了）。  
对于那些一直希望有一个更有野味的，大屁皇后外观的格林德沃：别担心嘛，他会的啦。对他这个年代最黑暗的巫师来说，没什么比这更激动人心的时刻了。


	2. The Beginning 开端

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各位GGAD的姐妹们好呀～这里是The Trial of Albus Dumbledore的中文翻译。原先在LOFTER连载，经正式授权现在改放这儿了～本章是第三章的翻译，英文不精，有瑕疵请多多指教。后面持续还会跟着原作者进度进行更新～～欢迎各路姐妹们来围观呀！  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
概要：  
故事紧接神奇动物在哪里2的剧情。阿不思·邓布利多不得不出席一场纪律听证会，因为他隐瞒了关于盖勒特·格林德沃的宝贵信息并存在刻意误导，且与对当前巫师社会的最大威胁订下了血盟。在毫不知情的情况下，他服用了吐真剂。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————
> 
> 【作者的话（The author's words）】
> 
> 哈喽喽楼喽喽，劳资我带着第三章回来鸟！
> 
> 这一次我花了更长的时间呢，因为我不得不向这些影迷退后一步。我一直在和现在都在厌恶，自从那场推特之战开始的时候，每当我看到与之相关的东西，我都会感到很难过。  
但现在我删除了Tumblr，避开了Instagram，并且重新找到了我灵感鸭。
> 
> 只是本章的一个简要的信息，以防有人不记得了蛤：在COG里面介绍格里姆森是一个动物猎手，在纽特拒绝时被魔法部雇用去杀掉克雷登斯。但他改变了忠诚，成为了格林德沃的追随者。  
最后，我再次感谢你们的评论。老实说，这篇故事现在已经超过100个了，在我发布第一章的时候从来就没有想到过——非常非常感谢你们。非常感谢！！  
（有关更多说明，请参阅本章末尾。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aurora_xx.  
A translation of The Trial of Albus Dumbledore by Aurora_xx.

6月1日，审判结束后，魔法部地牢

他被拖拽着穿过走廊。14名傲罗护送他，比当时盖勒特运输中派出的警卫人数还要多出6人。他们中有四个人在不断地压制他；皮奎里显然不会再冒险了。

他周围的世界一片模糊，石墙在他眼前乍明乍灭地闪着，蜡烛的灯线也未免太明亮了，尽管他们在魔法部的地下室。

法庭上的巫师和女巫的尖叫声仍在他耳边回旋，他甚至还能感觉到他的血液混杂在吐真剂中燃烧，彼时仍跃跃欲试。

他真的很抱歉。很抱歉泄露了这么多的秘密，盖勒特曾托【脱】付于他。很抱歉没能将戏演好，反而把自己困禁堡垒中。很抱歉，因为他看到了他深为钦佩之人的容颜——他们的信任正逐渐消失。

突然，六只手推向他，于是他便倒在地板上。他能感觉到右脸颊撞上了坚硬的地面，还有十四根魔杖指着他。阿不思估计，在他前往阿兹卡班的单向旅行开启之前，这个房间是他最后的落脚点。

“合适的位置适合像你这样的人” 其中一个说道，一个嘲弄的笑脸卷曲在他的嘴唇周围。

“是的，我想知道他是否经常像这样为黑魔王服务。” 另一个笑着说。

阿不思眨了眨眼，花了很长的时间才明白它背后粗俗的含义。他平时运作得很快的大脑仍感觉像是被棉花淹没了一样。

“他还是被迷住了，让我们问问他吧。”

所以呢，他们做了。

“你们俩认识多久就睡一起了？”

“五天。”

接着一阵恶心的吵杂声。

“格林德沃在床上表现得怎么样？”

“很棒。” 他挫败地喃喃自语道。他再也逃不出来了，听证会已经彻底将他逼疯了。

“你为他口交吗？”

“是的。” 阿不思回答道，把脸埋在地板上，希望这能抑制住他的声音，别让这些人听清。他一生中从未受到过这么大的屈辱。

其中一个嘟哝道：“这样一个画面，可千万别让它们插进我的脑子里。”

“适合你自己！” 一个深沉的，带有异国腔调的声音插了进来。

如果他的大脑能正常工作，会注意到并非所有事情都像他看起来的那样。  
如果他的大脑能正常运转，会注意到并非每个人都在问那些残忍的问题；正如一个德国女巫把脸转向墙，而一个法国巫师正看着地板，即感到很不舒服，甚至可能是有些内疚。他还会注意到，一个非常年轻的英国傲罗实际上是他以前的学生，从一只脚拖到另一只脚地在蹒跚而行；一方面是想帮忙，另一方面又害怕因责备上级而丢掉工作。  
或者他会注意到一个美国官员，在黑暗的角落中可疑地潜伏着。

但他没有。在他眼里这些人的面部都扭曲了同一张嘴脸，一种走样了的生物的狰狞面庞。

“现在，是最重要的问题了。” 之前的那个女人又开口了，蹲在他面前。他没有看她，所以她把他的下巴送到自己的手上，并强迫他疲惫地注视她：“你是在上还是下？”

她的同事笑着说：“哦，这真是太棒了。”

他张开口要回答，但在这些话还没来得及说出来之前，他就听到了一个新的、愤怒的叫喊声。阿不思想他能认出是忒修斯的声音，大喊大叫着什么，突然有很多人围着他，把他压倒在地上，不知怎的，他们都是长着同一张脸。此时的地下室拥挤不堪，没有足够的空间可以给他，于是他呼吸变得非常困难。

上次让他感觉到这样，是在阿利安娜的葬礼上。

他也在做类似的事情，不是吗？引导盖勒特走向绞刑架？每一个词语都代表另一种拉力。

依稀地，他意识到有人在和他说话。

他眨了几下眼睛，才看到特拉弗斯那张丑陋的嘴脸。他的嘴巴在动，阿不思的思维又开始集中了。

“——不久之后将会转移。在这个过程中你会失去知觉。这次不会有差错。”

有个人几乎可以尝一尝他的自以为是了：“邓布利多，在你面前还有没藏住的遗言吗？”

他抬起头来看着他，今天是第一次，他感到纯粹的仇恨在他的血管里燃烧：沸腾，炽热，如火如荼。

二十八年后，他又让狂怒、正义与恃才傲物再次占据主导地位。这些是在那时，让他真正强大的东西。

而这一次，他已经没有什么会失去的了。

他能辨认出站在魔法法律执行司司长旁边的皮奎里，她的神情是沉思而不是嘲弄，不像这位主审判官那样。

不，他不会把最后一句话浪费在特拉弗斯这样的人身上。

他抬起嘴唇的右边缘，平静而冷冷地低声道：“Will we die, just a little?（我们会死吗，哪怕只一点点？）”

皮奎里橄榄色的皮肤在愤怒中变得苍白，他似乎可以看到了盖勒特洋洋盈耳的笑声萦绕在他脑海中，炳如观火。

一个咒语准确地击中了他的后背，黑暗即将来临。

ps: 这句隔空表白的经典台词 “Will we die, just a little? ” 选自法国的一位诗人埃德蒙·阿罗古的《RONDEL DE L’ADIEU》中文译作《离别的回旋曲》。文中有一句 “离别，就是死去一点点，是对往昔所爱的一种死去。” 非常GGAD唉【想了解更多的小伙伴可以查查。】

每一次告别不一定要撕心裂肺，但默默在心里死去一点点，只有一点点，死去一点悲伤，死去一点遗憾，也死去一点希望。实际上大多数感情都不至于死去活来。都说长痛不如短痛，但实际上人们对待感情总是恨不得连告别都希望能漫长一点，就连被拉长的痛苦也是一种献祭。——（来自豆瓣）

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

6月12日，18:50，一条靠近 “Where the goblins laugh（此处地精笑）” 的黑暗小巷，伦敦魔法区。

纽特紧张地拖着脚走着。每隔三十秒，他就忍不住盯着自己的怀表，希望这只指针最终能在晚上七点敲响。

仍然还有十分钟。

他叹了口气，把它放回去，然后迅速地环顾四周，尽量不显得太可疑。

虽然伦敦现在已经是夏令时了，但天气仍相当阴暗多雾，就像今年早些时候纽特与邓布利多会面去论克雷登斯的时候一样。这样对他来说有利也有弊：起码这能让人很难辨认出他来，但另一方面，魔法动物学家也很难侦察出其他人。

他现在站在一条黑暗的穷街陋巷里，在过去的三十分钟里他一直这样做。由于这片伦敦魔法区的名声不好，所以没有人会走过这里。

他的手指抽搐着，纽特不得不克制住自己，不让自己从手提箱里拿出那张不吉利的纸。他今天早上收到了一封特别的便条。在昨天晚上雅各布和他成功地闯入了魔法部之后。

斯卡曼德，

我们收到了情报，你最近掌握很有价值的信息。明天19:00在餐馆 “Where the goblins laugh（此处地精笑）” 旁边的小巷独自等侯，然后把它带上。否则，年轻的戈德斯坦小姐将会是承担后果的人。  
我不需要提醒你如果呼叫当局也会有类似的后果。

-G.G.

毫无疑问，这封信是来自哪一方的，尤其是其中带着一个臭名昭著的标志，一个三角形、一个圆圈和一条线，而这封信的背后，所有人都被介入了。

一只灰色的，看起来很无辜的猫头鹰递上了纸条，于是纽特便把纸条大声地读给了雅各布和蒂娜，随后雅各布和蒂娜随即开始争论该怎么处理这个问题。  
令他大吃一惊的是，蒂娜是不想让美国魔法国会或英国魔法部参和进来的那个，而雅各布则坚信他们应该立即得到援助：

“我们需要报警。有巫师警察吗？”

“最接近这件事的部门是魔法法律执行司，我们绝对不能把英国魔法部引到这里来。”

“但这是关于奎妮的！”

“没错，我们已经看到了他们要走多远才能制止得了格林德沃。我不会冒她的生命危险。信中说呼叫其他人会有致命的后果。所以我们要自己动手！”

他不得不迅速地对他们进行干预，然后，他们三人一同找到了某个比较持中的立场。他们还没向任何人提及这封信，但是，要准备一个有足够安全系数的缜密策略。这很困难。尤其是源于巨大的时间压力，但他们在下午还是想出了一个相对模糊的计划，甚至让雅各布也满意（或多或少）。而问题是他们中没有人真正知道格林德沃这群人在期待着什么。G.G.的署名象征着是格林德沃本人写下了这封信，并将亲自前来，也有可能带着他的几个追随者一起来。

尽管这对他来说是一个巨大的风险。

纽特又瞥一眼手表：18:57。

蒂娜目前正在施咒语保护他们周围的区域，确保无人能进来或是在没注意到这之前就离开，或者稍后还要来，而雅各布则驻扎在更远的地方，以防他们终究还是需要支援。如果真的有必要，他可以叫到卡玛或纳吉尼。

他们两个都不太愿意让他独自一人去赴会（最近格林德沃试图了结他的生命的场景仍鲜活地在他们脑海中反复呈现），但这张便条明确提到了这位魔法生物学家，所以纽特还是坚持要这样做。

他的思绪又回到琢磨着格林德沃将如何到达上。说真的，这个英国最顶级的通缉犯不可能只是……走着过来，是吧？所有国家的傲罗没有不热在他尾巴上的。

可能是用伪装？

纽特用手指轻敲手提箱的把手并焦急地等待着。格林德沃和他的追随者们是怎么知道他和雅各布偷了文件的？当然，在英国魔法部里肯定有黑巫师的间谍，但即便是最高级的官员也不可能知道，八眼巨珠分散人们的注意力，所以纽特可以（看起来又像忒修斯）在所有人都忙到焦头烂耳的时候偷偷溜进去。梅林的胡子，他甚至都没拿走真正的文件，只是做了一份相同的副本，并把原件放回原来的位置，所以没有人会注意到的。

而且，他们昨天晚上才偷来的东西！格林德沃怎么这么快就知道了？

真让人沮丧，让他突然理解到了忒修斯的偏执还是挺好的。

当他听到远处教堂敲响的钟声时，有两个人出现在离他几英尺远的地方。纽特不得不眯着眼睛去辨认他们的脸。然而，当他们靠近时，这个魔法动物学家便认出了第一个，他全身的血管立即被怒不可遏的烈火席卷。

这不是格林德沃带着冷酷的面容与嘲弄的微笑从宽阔的台阶上走近他。不，这是——

“格里姆森！” 纽特惊神咆哮道，怒目而视，带着匕首的眼神直指面前的赏金猎人。

当然。

当然！

G.G：不一定是来自盖勒特·格林德沃，而是冈纳·格里姆森。当纽特拒绝追捕克雷登斯的时候，他便顺理成章地被魔法部派去代替纽特杀死他，当时在听证会上，他要求取消他的旅行禁令。那个人便从阴影中微笑走出来并把克雷登斯称做 “它” 。一个以悬赏为目的而去杀害魔法生物的猎人，多么让人痛恨，一个无情的雇佣兵。

纽特磨着牙。

他显然是格林德沃最新的追随者之一。

他出于保护性地把手提箱放在身后，竭力避开他的视线，并把目光投向第二个人。

站在格里姆森旁边的，被魔杖指着的，是奎妮。

他呼吸困难而急促厉害。

女巫看起来不太糟。她穿着一件粉红色的外套，金色的卷发有点不整齐。对她来说，只有那条深色的裙子不太符合她的性格，还有一点就是，他从未没见过一个格林德沃的追随者会去穿些什么样式的衣服。

蒂娜的妹妹用天真无邪的大眼睛环顾四周，好像她不太确定自己是怎么来到这里的，偶尔会抛出一个非常愤怒的眼神给格里姆森。

然而，当她一看到这位魔法动物学家时，她的表情就变得高兴起来：“纽特！” 她惊呼道。

“奎妮！” 他回答道，并匆匆朝她走了几步，但被格里姆森的魔杖挡住了。

“哦，不，斯卡曼德。你呆在原地！”

他怒气冲冲地往回走，四处张望：“格林德沃在哪？” 他厉声问道。

赏金猎人被逗笑地说：“你不会真的认为他会亲自来吧？他真的很不喜欢你，斯卡曼德。别告诉我，你没注意到？”

“不，这很明显。” 他咕哝着低下头来，凝视着，回忆着他和格林德沃两次见面的情景，然后最终成为他那两只焕着光的眼皮底下最喜欢的目标。

他设想，格林德沃派格里姆森来还是有道理的。魔法部仍然相信这位老巫师还在为他们工作。他们不知道他显然已经改变了立场，所以万一他们的这次小会面被发现，他就可以假装只是按照魔法部的命令行事。尤其是与奎妮，一个众所周知的叛徒，作为他的犯人。

“如果这能安慰你，那我可以告诉你，黑魔王正在拜访另一个讨厌的人，比你还要令人火大的家伙。” 格里姆森笑着说。

纽特瞪了他一眼，但最终还是把目光转向了戈德斯坦的第二个姐妹：“你没事吧，奎妮？他们伤到你了吗？”

“哦，不，不，我很好，亲爱的。格里姆森先生——” 她用意味深长的眼神盯着身后的巫师，“可以稍微礼貌一点，但没有造成伤害。”

纽特大声呼出一口气。他很高兴听到。

“放开她！”

格里姆森的表情变得异常无聊：“你有我们想要的吗？”

“你的便条上说得不是很具体。你想要什么？” 纽特说，试着让自己听起来很无辜。

“别装傻了，斯卡曼德。黑魔王已经知道你从英国魔法部取走了邓布利多所在地的文件。”

纽特小心地把自己的面部编成一副没有表情的面具。

“他怎么可能知道的？”

格里姆森的笑声变得自鸣得意：“像格林德沃这样的人有他自己的方式。”

这位魔法动物学家必须克制住自己不再坐立不安，并在精神上让自己振作起来，去为他接下来要说的话做好准备。他快速地瞥了一眼奎妮，奎妮没有正视他的眼睛，而他则巧妙地举起了自己的魔杖。

“我是拿到了，是的，但我没带着它。”

他把魔杖指向格里姆森，完全预料到会有人袭击他，并准备提防着奎妮，但令人惊讶的是，这个雇佣兵没有这样做，只是皱起眉头：“是的，他已经怀疑了。”

纽特拒绝让他们看出他的困惑，并保持他的魔杖在战斗位置。一种新的、焦虑的感觉慢慢在他肚子里沉淀下来。某些事情好像有问题。

“我想，你是把文件藏起来了吧？” 格里姆森友好地继续说着。

奎妮，蒂娜很快就要来了，纽特想得很大声，金发的戈德斯坦妹妹微微退缩，可能是因为音量太大，但当格里姆森快速瞥了她一眼时，她并没有做任何可疑的事。

“我是这么做了，甚至都没做其他任何事情：迷惑或折磨我都是没用的。与之相关的信息已经从我的脑子里消失了，文件的位置也消失了。” 他果断地说。

奎妮的嘴形成了一个惊讶的哦：“蒂娜的想法？“

纽特点点头，几乎有点羞愧。蒂娜想出了这个主意，但部分原因是可能是魅力。主要原因是奎妮本人，所以她在纽特的脑海里找不到它，以防她真的在找。他们认为这样更安全。毕竟她和格林德沃一起从巴黎消失。

格里姆森似乎对他的回答感到恼火。

“我希望你知道这对戈德斯坦小姐意味着什么，在这儿。”

“敢伤她的一根头发，你就得对付驺吾。” 纽特威胁道。格里姆森是一个技术娴熟的猎人，但即便是他也很难处理这种完全长成猫样的生物。尤其是因为它鄙视俘虏和狱卒。

赏金猎人实际上似乎有一秒钟被引诱了，但并没有冒险：“那么，你的计划是什么，斯卡曼德？你从魔法部里非法地获取了信息，这意味着你不能寻求任何官员。”

以莫甘娜的名字起誓他到底是怎么知道的？纽特又在心里问自己。

“那你打算怎么办？自己一个人去找回邓布利多？”

他盯着格里姆森，眼里充满了决心：“我并不孤独。”

这个老巫师给了他一个彻头彻尾，令人不爽的嘲笑：“啊，是的，可疑的卡玛先生，当谈到邓布利多时，他的忠诚度就有点争议了。还有那个麻瓜，如果他的裤裆着火了，他连魔法都用不了。”

他得意扬扬地笑着，而一提到雅各布，奎妮的嘴唇就低了下来。

“当然，还有那被诅咒的女人野兽。以前从没未碰过魔杖的下等人。”

纽特的血液已经沸腾了，他能从眼角边上瞥到奎妮此时也是愤怒的表情。

纽特真的很鄙视格里姆森。他认为这个人简直是一切罪恶的化身。

“然后就剩下你了，那个美国傲罗和这些小动物们。” 他看着手提箱，眼里含着一丝贪婪，纽特示威性地走在箱子前面挡住。

他几乎能感觉到属于自己的比重正在逐渐舍弃他：“如果你敢靠近他们一步，格里姆森，我就施恶咒法把你送回到某个地方去，管你到时从哪条肮脏的胡同里爬出来。” 他暗暗地威胁道，奎妮的眼睛在他咄咄逼人的语气下睁大。她以前从未听过他说这样的话。

“别紧张，斯卡曼德！” 雇佣军懒洋洋地说道，而纽特则做了几次深呼吸。他不会被这个人激怒的。

当他能比较冷静时，魔法动物学家眯起了眼睛，试图抓住奎妮的目光，而奎妮的眼睛仍然牢牢地盯着地面。

这事肯定有问题。

他们对此一无所获。这感觉就跟邓布利多的审判一样，不知为何它就这样上演了，他希望蒂娜能快点来。她比他更了解她妹妹。

“让我们来假设下你和戈德斯坦，另一个的，真的设法解救出了那个白痴。那你们以后打算怎么做？” 他的思路被这个猎兽怪物的可怕声音打断了。“你不能把他带去英国或法国。毕竟，他被贴上了 “主人危险盟友” 的标签。”

这是，对纽特来说是非常沮丧的事情，确实。但是。

“我当然不可能告诉格林德沃邓布利多在哪里。” 他果断地说道。

“为什么不呢？” 奎妮摇摇晃晃地脱口而出，纽特看着她，无法掩饰脸上惊讶的表情，但格里姆森已经把魔杖压在她背上以示警告，于是她又沉默了，眼睛盯着巫师手里的木棍。

纽特走近了一点，但什么也没发生，他还是回答了她的问题：“因为他想杀了他。”

奎妮看了他一会儿，但格里姆森已经继续说道：“如果是黑魔王替代我来这里，你会怎么做？你也会拒绝他吗？”

纽特握紧另一只拳头。原定的计划要简单得多，但需要格林德沃自己去做。

“那好吧，如果格林德沃这么想，他可以自己亲自去。” 他回答道，几乎是挑衅。

格里姆森大声笑了起来：“你有本事，斯卡曼德。我承认。”

他们沉默了一段时间，举起魔杖，时间一秒一秒地过去了。他的目光在格里姆森和奎妮之间切换，奎妮仍然没有看他。

突然间，纽特知道他从一开始就困扰的是什么了。

“你在拖延时间！”

“什么？”

“你在浪费时间。你毫无目的地问问题，并试图把我绕成一个圈。” 他瞥了奎妮一眼，奎妮现在终于抬起了眼睛：“格里姆森并不是真的在威胁你，不是吗，奎妮？”

他只需要她脸上明显地流露出的羞怯。

他的声音很沮丧：“奎妮！蒂娜和雅各布都快疯了，因为他们都以为你有生命危险！”

如果可能的话，她看起来更尴尬，脸颊的颜色变得深红。女巫张开嘴，但是他们突然听到很明显的脚步声朝他们跑去，纽特转过身来。他看到的不多，但他知道一定是蒂娜。

格里姆森咆哮道：“你真的不擅长执行简单的命令，不是吗，斯卡曼德？我写的是一个人。”

“从来就不只有我一个人的力量。” 纽特回答道，然后给木然的格里姆森发射了第一个魔咒。赏金猎人避开了它，但在魔法动物学家可以施放下一个魔咒之前，奎妮挡住了他的路，把魔杖抬起。

“对不起，纽特，但我真的不能让你现在就走。” 她抱歉地说道，于是他意识到她和以前有多么不同。奎妮几乎一直避免着与他目光的接触（也许是因为她害怕在他的注视下会看出来），她睁大眼睛，像他在纽约第一次见到她时那样天真无邪，但现在她的眼睛里有了与以往不同的灼热。她站直了，骄傲地抬起下巴，握着魔杖的手完全静止。

自信的。

她几乎散发着自信。

“格里姆森先生，那是我姐姐。” 她的话很清晰，于是格里姆森消失在雾中，很可能是去找蒂娜。纽特咒骂着。这个摄神取念师一定一直在翻阅他的思想。他竟没注意到，她显然在这方面做得比从前更好了。

“你知道的，我不喜欢你读我的想法，奎妮。”

她只是目瞪口呆地看着他：“这不是诅咒，而是天赐，我可以用它。”

他听到一些远处的呼喊声，不同的颜色的光照亮了距离他们几英尺远的雾。格里姆森一定找到了蒂娜。或者，更像是，正好相反…

纽特愤怒地嘶嘶道：“他们威胁我们要伤害你。你怎么能忽视这一点呢？”

奎妮伤心地笑道：“你永远不会随便把地点交给格林德沃先生，所以我们两个现在就闯入你哥哥的旧公寓。”

他几乎是在咒骂。他当然不记得了，但是他哥哥的旧公寓？他以前和莉塔住在一起的那个，她死后他就搬走了。但那里仍然属于他，而且是空的。

“奎妮，他想杀了邓布利多——”

但是她给了他一个非常柔和，几乎是屈尊的眼神，让他安静下来：“纽特，什么样的谋杀犯会把象征着他们爱的信物挂在心口上整整28年？”

他被那个问题弄得心烦意乱，当她后退几步时，他也没有阻止她，她脸上留露出悲伤的微笑：“对不起，我们不能再聊了。告诉雅各布和蒂娜我非常想念他们。” 她说。

在纽特将要采取任何措施之前，这个摄神取念师就已经幻影移形了。他不敢相信地盯着空了的地方，然后听到一个响亮的谩骂声。他一转过身，又看到了格里姆森，他右脸颊上有一道难看的伤口，然后这个猎人也跟着消失了。

蒂娜带着担忧的脸色跑向他：“奎妮在哪儿？” 他只是摇摇头，看着地面。他没有看到蒂娜的反应，但他能听到一个哽咽的声音。

“我们真的把文件藏在忒修斯和莉塔的旧公寓里了吗？” 过了一会儿，他问她。

她猛地吸了口气：“他们知道？哦不！最理想的解决办法是古灵阁，但我们没有时间了，所以我们认为这是最后一个我们能想到的地方，因为她已经走了。我们还留下了一些比较危险的神奇动物来看守它。”

他们不会抓格林德沃的人。当他身边有像格里姆森这样的人时，情况就不一样了。

格里姆森！

就像在巴黎一样：一个陷阱。而这一次，诱饵是奎妮，她显然是纽特、蒂娜和雅各布共同的弱点，格林德沃特意派了格里姆森。这个雇佣兵一定告诉了黑巫师纽特对他的深深厌恶。于是纽特就此落败。他只是看到了那个猎兽怪物的脸，并没有清醒地分析过。就像在魔法部里一样，纽特失去了取消旅行禁令的机会，而当这个可怕的人一露面，他就冲出了听证室。格林德沃可能已经确切地知道格里姆森可以拖延纽特足够长的时间。

这个魔法动物学家几乎是把这份文件偷给了格林德沃，把它放在一个银盘子上双手呈给他。

梅林啊，我才刚刚闯入魔法部。只不过是火速把它送给他。

他要告诉特修斯，格里姆森已经不再为魔法部工作了（尽管他不知道要怎么做。他必须解释他从哪里知道这些，他必须说明他从哪知道的这些，他哥哥是最后一个知道他们与格林德沃的心腹进行了秘密会面的人。）

纽特看着蒂娜，她还在等着一个解释。

“这是个陷阱。奎妮从来没有遇到过危险，她还是像以前一样相信更伟大的利益。” 蒂娜的眼中流露出深深的悲伤，但她看起来并不特别惊讶。  
“他的追随者们只想让我们尽可能远离他们。他们已经知道我们把文件藏在哪里了。”

“但，这是怎么做到的？只有你，雅各布和我知道，而且我还对你施了遗忘咒。” 她的眼睛睁大：“你不觉得是他们对雅各布施了咒于是告诉了他们些什么吗？”

纽特揉了揉额头：“不，不太可能。他一直和我们在一起。也许是他们不知为何跟踪了我们？”

蒂娜摇摇头：“我们直接幻影移形进了你哥哥的旧公寓，而且我是一名政府官员。他们不可能追踪得了我们。”

纽特揉了揉额头：“请告诉我，我们有在文件上修改邓布利多监狱的地址吗？”

蒂娜缓缓地摇了摇头：“是的，但我不知道这是否能糊弄得过格林德沃本人。我们还在公寓里的其他地方藏了一些假的来混淆他们。我是说，无论如何，他们都不应该知道公寓的事啊！但是，如果是格林德沃早就已经注意到了……” 她看起来仍然完全不敢相信。

他们两个都静静地站着，试图找到一个答案，但失利的挫折感与不详的恐惧让纽特几近崩溃，错乱。

这是个陷阱。陷阱。

他们陷入困境，再一次的，而且现在格林德沃已经有了邓布利多监狱的位置了。

格林德沃现在就可以去杀了他，或者交给克雷登斯，或者扔给他一个黑魔法厉火——

“什么样的谋杀犯会把象征着他们爱的信物挂在心口上整整28年？”

格林德沃可能已经摆出这一姿态来吸引奎妮浪漫的心，但她很天真，如果她相信这是真的话。【直男癌纽特没救了我心好累|ﾟДﾟ)))】

我们为自由、为真理和爱而活着。

格林德沃的话在他心里默默地回响着。

他看着蒂娜，她看起来和他一样迷失了。

“混蛋！”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

6月12日，与此同时，特拉弗斯的公寓，伦敦

托奎尔·特拉弗斯享受着，无疑是他一生中最美满的时光。

阿不思·邓布利多被判有罪后，在这个可能是本世纪最具传奇色彩的审判（至少在英国巫师界）落幕后，后续的进展都非常顺利。

不是好，是太美妙了！

这是一个多么光荣的景象：这位前教授在数百位政界人士和官员面前，被至少12位傲罗铐上锁链带走。看到那个傲慢的傻瓜在他的问题下绝望，真太令人满意了。当魔法法律执法司司长，托奎尔·特拉弗斯，在众目昭彰下击垮了英国最强大的巫师，迫使他泄露自己埋藏在深处的那些，最不见得光的秘密时，他感受到了胜利（尽管他必须承认了皮奎里主席与他分享了成功的果实。一个强大的女巫而且最令人印象深刻的女人，他愿意去更好地了解她）。

当邓布利多被制服，去揭示他最真实的一面时，他能感觉到血管里弥漫着完胜的喜悦。最后，最后，特拉弗斯终于证明了自己的优越，就在傲罗强行让这个失去知觉的人儿跪在他面前，好让他屈服的时候。

他打开那套别致公寓的大门，这套房子位于伦敦最好的角落之一。一阵微风在向他打招呼，他想一定是他忘了关上客厅的窗户。他耸了耸肩，把帽子放在衣橱顶上。当他这么做时，无法抑制自己地裂开嘴唇大笑。

几天来，他几乎没怎么在他魔法部的办公室待过，他接受了当地报纸的各种采访，与诸位政界人士交谈，并前往世界多个国家加强国际关系。

是他，不是福利！是他！

那个弱小的白痴。福利一再重申，他们需要邓布利多；他们应该崇拜他，因为他会为了他们与格林德沃战斗。部长给了这位前教师许多通行许可就足以摆明了他有多么绝望。

你曾经，直至现在，是否一直爱着这个杀人犯，盖勒特·格林德沃？

是。

可悲的鸡奸者。

不，托奎尔从来不喜欢邓布利多，从不信任他，也从不做任何掩饰。这就是为什么现在人们都认为他比福利好。他部门的第一批官员已经来找过他了，并向他保证，如果他决定将福利从他的职位上撤下来，他们将全力支持他。

这个魔法法律执司司长轻笑着走向客厅，酒柜就在门边。一杯上好的苏格兰威士忌现在正合适。

他拿出一个水晶玻璃杯和一瓶清澈的，蜂蜜色液体，然后静静地思虑着。

不，他不需要撤走福利。部长无论如何都必须是自己辞职，而且很快，因为巫师和女巫们都很恐慌，希望有个新的掌权者。  
一个能够稳定局势的人，愿意采取更激进策略，能够最终遏制住那头银舌怪物，粉碎掉那个金发碧眼盘旋在欧洲魔法界上空的那些人心惶惶的威胁。

有些人就喜欢托奎尔。

尤其是得到了赛拉菲娜（他喜欢这个名字，赛拉菲娜；她有一个美丽的戒指），美国魔法国会、法国傲罗们的支持，他们仍然对格林德沃怒不可遏，因为他几乎摧毁了他们的首都，还有英国魔法部，他们的联合将会击败格林德沃和他的狂热分子。

他称心快意地吹了一口气，可口的液体顺着他的喉咙顺畅地流下，一个私人的小幻想：他高高耸立在格林德沃之上，黑魔王躺在他的脚下，眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔失去了颜色；巫师们在远处欢呼，叫喊着他的名字，格林德沃的魔杖被他牢牢地握在手中，他们这个时代最黑暗的巫师刚刚在一场传奇式的决斗中被击败…

当他放下酒杯，转过身来时，一个不假思索的笑容涌上他的嘴边。成千上万的巫师群众仍在他耳边赞颂着他——

这就是为什么他在屋子没其他人的情况下而完全震惊了的原因，格林德沃本人就坐在他最喜欢的扶手椅上，用魔杖指着他，不相匹配的眼睛散逸着神秘的光。

特拉弗斯放下酒杯，摸索着自己的那一根魔杖，但随着格林德沃一只手的懒散移动，他被解除了武装。

魔法的枝条就这样安静地从敞开的窗户飞了出去，非常不引人注目地。

但是，如果他不具备更高的技能，就不可能成为魔法法律执法司的司长。

他用无杖魔法猛烈回击着，准备进攻这位欧洲（可能是整个世界）最想擒住的通缉犯，他的无杖魔法当然很强大，但是——

黑巫师把头歪了一下，就好像赶走一只苍蝇一样，特拉弗斯的攻击被看穿，而他自己身体上的魔法也在逐渐减弱。

甚至还没把格林德沃的头发弄乱。

格林德沃平静地说：“如果你愿意的话，不要这么做，否则我会看到自己被迫变得暴力。”

托奎尔磨牙，双手放在身体两侧。

“你是来折磨我的？”

格林德沃摇了摇他平整头，特拉弗斯的右眉毛不停地抽搐着，对这个看起来很优雅的举止而恼火。

“你要杀了我？” 他几乎为自己如此稳重的声音而自豪。绝对得娴熟。

他反而笑了起来，黑暗的瞳仁粼粼发光：“今天不行。”

现在，托奎尔决定把他的不耐烦说得更明显些，问道：“那你来这里干什么，格林德沃？”

他们这个时代最黑暗的巫师向后靠了一点，好像是为了让自己更舒服，亲切地抚摩着他自己的魔杖：一个修长的而且长相奇特的东西。

“我是来谢谢你的，托奎尔·特拉弗斯。”

特拉弗斯扬起一边眉毛，感到很困惑。

“谢谢我？”

格林德沃抬起头来，视线穿过托奎尔的右肩，落在在一幅显示了特拉弗斯家族树，和一幅停顿着的肖像画上，可能是受到了这一戏剧性的影响。

这是因为他想去扼杀掉这个巫师，坐在他最喜欢的椅子上，就好像他是这里的主人一样。非常。

格林德沃谨慎地微笑着：“是的，托奎尔，谢谢你。感谢你再次证明你们的政府有多么的无能。谢谢你，再次向我的随从们展示了他们曾经可能去的地方，如果他们没有决定跟随我的话。” 他轻蔑地说，托奎尔禁不住感到被冒犯了。

“我不认为我们熟悉到以名字来称呼对方，格林德沃。” 相反，他说道，紧咬着下巴

金发巫师从扶手椅上站了起来，慢慢走向这个魔法法律执法司司长。托奎尔拒绝退后一步，表现出类似恐惧的表情，所以他像树一样把自己栽在原地，坚定地看着眼前的金发。带着些自鸣得意的心情，他注意到自己比他还高一点。

格林德沃的嘴唇形成了一个薄薄的微笑，他停了下来，正好在他面前。

“谢谢你，你是个十足的白痴，你贬低了阿不思·邓布利多，这个你最后可能打败我的希望，在整个巫师世界面前，羞辱他，享受他被迫在你面前卑躬屈膝的感觉。你可真是帮了我个大忙。”

托奎尔喘着重重的鼻息，近在咫尺的不舒服让他紧张：“你到底在说什么？”

格林德沃向后退了一步，双手向后折叠，并给他一个近乎怜悯的眼神：“太健忘了。”

这位魔法部官员决定无视这个说法并嘲笑道：“最后一次打败你的机会？你的小绵羊在出来的时候走丢了多少只？你喜欢怎么样的夜间陪伴？现在全世界都知道了，我敢肯定上流社会的那些人一定不会认同你的。”

格林德沃现在有胆量直言不讳地笑了起来：“一只也没有。” 他看到了托奎尔眼中冰冷的怀疑并继续说道：“我的每一个忠实的随从都知道的。我从不躲在暗处。不像你的许多同事，我是认真的。我不会说谎。而我的那些追随者们，他们的决心实际上就是一个问题，他们只需要一点管束。为了更大的利益。”

托奎尔发出了一声反感的嘀咕声：“你和你的追随者都彻头彻尾得令人作呕。”

这位金发的人似乎并没有因为这种侮辱而受到特别的影响，在他开始悠闲地在托奎尔的客厅里漫步时，带着一种庄严的优雅，而这位魔法部的官员仍然站在同一个地方，一动不动。

他的头脑在急速地转着。匆匆忙忙的，他想了各种如何向英国傲罗报警的可能性。忒修斯·斯卡曼德肯定很想见到这个杀死他未婚妻的人。一张纸条实在太可疑了，也不可能幻影移形到他公寓外，这跟扑到跳蚤粉里（flea-powder）一样。或者至少应该是。

“你是怎么进来的？” 他心烦意乱地问道，声音急躁。也许他也能以同样的方式出去，然后向当局警报，世界上最想抓住的通缉犯目前正在他的公寓里四处走动，就好像他没有出现在每张装饰伦敦街道上的通缉令上一样。

“你安全法术的技艺存在着严重的缺陷。”

托奎尔的鼻孔大大地张开，他紧握着拳头，但对着眼前这个傲慢无礼的人，他必须保持沉默。耐心地。

说真的，怎么就没人注意到格林德沃已经来到了英国？  
届时他回到魔法部后，真的需要根除掉一些不称职的人了；而最好情况是能将格林沃弄成他的囚徒。

这实际上是一个机会。他现在可以随时结束这场战争，因为他是如此的接近。他们与格林德沃斗争中最大的问题之一就是，没有人知道黑巫师藏在哪儿。他也不想通过他们的战略行动达到些什么。

他的眼睛落在了格林德沃的魔杖上，魔杖牢牢地握在这个巫师的右手上，他的双手仍靠在脊背上。如果有什么办法可以从他那拿到的魔杖话。他才不会那么幼稚地揣测，格林德沃怎会让这种事情变得这么容易，但如果能以某种方式去激怒他的话…

侮辱他的事业或者他的意识形态……恰好能稍微让他分心。

格林德沃已经说过他不想杀他（不是今天——托奎尔几乎打了个寒战；过了今晚上，这个奥地利人就再也没有机会了），尽管他善于操纵，托奎尔还是相信他。这个黑巫师以信守诺言而闻名。

这最终有可能奏效。如果他仔细地计划，他就可以得到格林德沃的魔杖，制服他并及时通知当局。或者，最好是自己把他拖到魔法部去。他一定会拍出一张漂亮的照片，一个躺在牢房里的格林德沃，紧挨着下跪的邓布利多。

“你想象了相当多我的阿不思跪在地上的画面。” 格林德沃冷硬地说。特拉弗斯转过头来看着他。他每一个微笑里藏着的暗示，不管是多么嘲弄的，都从他的脸上逐渐消失。他那双恶魔般的眼睛里充满了刚毅，特拉弗斯不得不后退一步。

“抱歉？”

“我说，你好像经常想象着阿不思跪在你面前；而我呢，则躺在你脚下肮脏的泥土里，当你贪婪的爪子抓着我的魔杖时。”

托奎尔的眼睛睁得大大的。格林德沃看过那些臆想。预言？不，一定是——

“你是摄神取念师！” 他喊道，无法抑制声音中的颤抖。

侦查人员早就已经排除过这种可能性，自从格林德沃尽力说服了奎妮·戈德斯坦加入了他的事业后，据他们的间谍说，她在很大程度上利用了自身的能力。除此之外，摄神取念非常困难，一个人必须拥有强大的天赋才能做到，就像易容马格斯可以简单地控制与转换，而其他人则需要一根魔杖和为期多年的训练。

他能感到双颊在发红。该死的，他的思想是完全开放的。当然，他学过大脑封闭术。这对每个魔法部的高级部官员都是必要的义务，但不是在这儿，在他自己家里，在他们确信了格林德沃不可能看到其他人思想时。他将自己的精神盾牌镇守到底，在他注视着这个似乎不受干扰的黑巫师时。

相反，他又开始行动了。

“你的魔法部和美国魔法国会觉得你对我了解得太多了，现在，阿不思被逼得说出真相。但他很聪明，远比你们这些人加起来还要聪明。在你拿到了你想要的回答之后，就应该再问更多的问题。” 他爱抚着他的魔杖，黑暗的喜悦在他瞳孔中反射。“但为时已晚。阿不思已经在他有限的位置上发挥得很好了。”

托奎尔冷笑着，拒绝让这只桀傲不驯的孔雀嘲笑他最近的胜利：“你会倒下的，格林德沃。不管怎样。美国魔法国会、法国、德国、俄罗斯、保加利亚、匈牙利……你所破坏的每一个国家都会联合起来对抗你。邓布利多会死在监狱里，迟早的事情，如果我有发言权的话，那就是摄魂怪的吻。” 他试图激怒这个金发巫师。

“我在美国魔法国会待了半年多，你真的以为他们能做出我预料之外的事吗？还有法国——”

他支吾地发声，突然停下来，眼睛盯着烟囱上面的木板。托奎尔眯起眼睛，然后默不作声地谩骂着。

哦，梅林的胡子。

“特拉弗斯，你，真的是个卑鄙的生物。” 黑巫师一边厌恶地低语着，一边伸手去拿大理石板上的破碎物。

托奎尔没有回答。今晚第一次，他觉得自己挺符合这个巫师说的，在他可能真的被他杀了之前。以往的每一种情绪，不管是嘲弄还是傲慢，都从他的脸上消失了，取而代之的是冷漠残暴的愤怒，因为他把那件东西举了起来，站在劈啪作响的火焰边上：阿不思邓布利多那根折成两半的魔杖。

格林德沃轻蔑地敲击着他的舌头：“你留着它们。作为战利品，我想？通常情况下，它们会被销毁或储存在魔法部的某个地方，但你，需要它们，不是吗？”

他轻轻地摇了摇头，低声笑着不带一丝欢乐，于是眼睛再次落到木板上。一本书和一个小的，银色的，矩形小物件仍旧躺在那里。

格林德沃拿起那个银色的东西，似乎在深情地望着它。

“啊，是的，阿不思说过创造了这个。你看，他制定了计划，在他不务正业的时候。”

特拉弗斯只能咬紧牙关，因为格林德沃不仅占有了这个，而且还拿走那本书，让它们滑进他那件又黑又厚的外套的口袋里。

“我要把这些都带走。”

他用自己的魔杖轻敲自己的右膝几下，而另一根，断了的魔杖仍在左手上，而他似乎在思考着什么。特拉弗咽下了一口口水，抑制住想要逃跑的尴尬本能。梅林啊，他现在需要行动，或者——

“我决定向你证明，为什么你，或者是英国魔法部，或者美国魔法国会永远无法击败我。” 格林德沃不吉利地说道，声音柔和如天鹅绒，在他走向扶手椅时。

他坐下来，把折断了的魔杖放在他面前的小客桌上。然后他抬起头来，不耐烦地向另一张椅子做了个手势，当他看到特拉弗斯仍还扎根在同一个地方时。

“坐下！” 他命令道。

特拉弗斯不情愿地，非常不情愿地走过来，并乖乖地坐下。

格林德沃满意地点头，于是举起了自己的魔杖。

魔法法律执法司司长困惑地皱着眉头。黑巫师并没有看着他，至少这是个好兆头。相反，他把魔杖指向面前的断成两份的东西上。

托奎尔眼睛睁大了。当然，格林德沃不可能打算——甚至连他都不敢如此放肆地相信——这不可能——没有巫师能够做到——

“恢复如初”，格林德沃平静地念着，声音带着一丝柔和。

被毁坏的木头快速的，微弱地移动，然后像从未分开过一样地把自己聚集在一起。

格林德沃拿起邓布利多的魔杖，轻轻挥动了一下，红色和金色的火花从它的顶尖飞出。

“看看这个，她甚至能认出我。” 话语中全是情深意挚的温存。

托奎尔不能自已。他的下巴久久地大张着。

从未。

在整个巫师史上，从未有过一个巫师有足够的能力去到——

这应该是不可能的——

怎么？命运或是莫甘娜的鬼魂，还是什么别的东西，怎么能把这种东西奖励给像盖勒特·格林德沃这样的人呢？

他们怎么可以给予他如此强大的力量？

当托奎尔试图找到一个合理的答案而绞尽脑汁的时候，黑巫师已经从座位上站起来并朝烟囱走去，两支魔杖牢牢地握在他右手上，不再理会这个仍在挣扎的巫师。

“怎么——是怎么？” 托奎尔终于结结巴巴地说道，要求得到一个回答，解释刚才发生在他面前的不可能。

格林德沃没有立即回复，而是将一些粉末扔进火中，火光立刻变成了翡翠绿。

他转过身来，下巴抬得高高的，被身后的火焰照亮，给他一种几乎不人道的光芒。

“你和你的部下都心胸狭隘，也难怪你们总是败给我的军队。你在黑暗中盲目敲打。既没有远见，也没有资格去驾驭真正的力量，特拉弗斯。”

他走向火光中。

“哦，那么特拉弗斯？”

托奎尔把眼睛从巫师右手中刚修好的魔杖上移开。

一个优雅的笑装点在格林德沃的嘴唇上。“我将永远记住，是你发起了那场审判。”

随着一声轰鸣，一个响亮的 “翻倒巷” 和一道闪电，格林德沃从特拉弗斯的公寓里消失了。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

6月12日，在最近的事情发展之后，英国海岸附近格林德沃的藏身处，大不列颠

当他们出现在不久前所占领的英国别墅中简陋肮脏的起居室里，文达·罗齐尔就已经预料到是格里姆森和奎妮了。这位格林德沃的中尉自信地站在沙发旁，腰背挺直，双臂交叉在胸前。她和以往一样完美得无可挑剔，在黑暗中衣冠齐楚，身着高腰裤子，帽子以夸张的倾斜角度停在她头上。只有她右脚的轻叩声，出卖了她沉默中的焦虑。

但人们可以理解为：她如今的位置，还有可能是她的性命都取决于今天这项任务的成果。

格里姆森发出一个低沉的声音，听起来像一只受伤的动物，并触摸着他脸上的大伤口。他的指尖因血液的流动而变红。

“你知道吗，你姐姐是一个真正的婊子。” 他咆哮道。

奎妮愤怒地瞪着他，但还是勉强控制住了自己的脾气。她今天晚些时候会向格林德沃先生报告格里姆森的行为。

罗齐尔才不理会他们追捕的对象，事实上她也不去问候他们。她只盯着房间中央的那个幻影移形的位置。

阿伯纳西、奈杰尔和卡罗也到了，他们三个都皱着眉头而且看起来还上气不接下气。

第一个人向前迈进，手里拿着一封看起来很重的信封，而另外两个人则站去墙边附近，加入到格里姆森和奎妮的行列。

这个前美国魔法国会官员举起来这张纸。

“你肯定这不是什么骗局？” 罗齐尔问道，她的声音随着她的口音而颤动。

“我肯定！就在黑魔王告诉我们的地方。我猜是斯卡曼德做的一个魔法副本，但我认出了美国魔法国会的印章和署名。这是真的。”

法国女巫接过它，一个很急切的触碰，并把它牢牢地握在手里。房间里的气氛现在也没那么紧张了，他们都保持沉默。除了偶尔发出嘶嘶声的格林姆森之外。

他们没等多久，直到他们的主人出现在他们中间。

他表情冷漠，然而当他转向他最忠实的追随者时，人们可以从他的眼睛中察觉到一丝黑暗的满足感。

罗齐尔走近了些，并把L的文件信封( l’eneveloppe )交给他，“文件已经成功拿到了，Maître（主人）。”

格林德沃接过文件并赞赏地点头：“干得好，罗齐尔。” 格里姆森看起来想向前一步，拒绝让罗齐尔独享所有的荣誉，因为她只是一直呆在这里，负责协调行动，但他被奈杰尔和卡罗拦住了。

黑魔王眯起眼睛，在目光短暂地停留在奎妮身上之前。  
他转向了格里姆森。

“这里不再需要你的服务了——回到你的岗位上去。” 他命令道。

赏金猎人紧闭双唇，但还是服从了他主人的命令并幻影移形了。

现在，此时的集团里只剩下几个格林德沃最忠实的追随者。

黑巫师打开信封，小心翼翼地把文件展开。

随从们略微移动了一下，他们每个人都小心翼翼地试图隐藏他们对邓布利多被带到哪去的渴望。奈杰尔是其中之一，他曾考虑过在斯卡曼德的公寓里打开它，但最终还是成功地忍住了。他更喜欢好好活着，但凡牵扯到邓布利多，这个奢望很快就会改变。

在蓝色的火焰中燃烧至尽的克拉尔，就是一个完美的例子。【就那个日本小哥】

与此同时，他们的主人把魔杖放在纸上轻轻敲打，发出一个无声的咒语，现在正在读前几行，然而他的表情丝毫没有透露他的内心想法，他们周围的家具开始轻微地发出嘎嘎声，周围的空气随着魔法而噼啪作响。

最后，他抬起头来。

“我们将返回欧洲大陆（不包括英国和爱尔兰的那种）。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话（The author's words）】
> 
> 现在就这样。有人知道邓布利多可能在哪里吗？
> 
> 剧情正在达到高潮。
> 
> 关于格林德沃修好了邓布利多魔杖的故事：在哈7书中提到的，哈利也用老魔杖修好了自己的魔杖，所以老魔杖是有这种的力量的，而不简单的是我的私设。
> 
> 然后，谢谢你们的阅读鸭！


	3. The Pendant 吊坠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各位GGAD的姐妹们好呀～这里是The Trial of Albus Dumbledore的中文翻译。原先在LOFTER连载，经正式授权现在改放这儿了～本章是第四章的翻译，英文不精，有瑕疵请多多指教。后面持续还会跟着原作者进度进行更新～～欢迎各路姐妹们来围观呀！  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
概要：  
故事紧接神奇动物在哪里2的剧情。阿不思·邓布利多不得不出席一场纪律听证会，因为他隐瞒了关于盖勒特·格林德沃的宝贵信息并存在刻意误导，且与对当前巫师社会的最大威胁订下了血盟。在毫不知情的情况下，他服用了吐真剂。
> 
> —————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
【作者的话（The author's words）】
> 
> 猜猜是谁回来啦？
> 
> 我终于写完这一篇啦，惊不惊喜意不意外，这是一篇超级无敌长的一篇（大概1万4千5百多个单词）过去的三个月状态真的很糟糕，所以我真的没什么时间写，但现在差不多要结束辽。  
又双叒叕再一次：非常感谢你们可爱的评论。它们真的帮了我特别多，无论是创作的动力还是在情感上。
> 
> ！最重要的是！：请注意看结尾的注示！有些地方非常需要你们的意见鸭。
> 
> 律师函警告：我收到了一些比较粗鲁的评论。我比较欣赏那些有建设性的批评，但那种粗暴和带有侮辱性的评论我是不会看的，而且会立马删了。
> 
> 由衷感谢，账号Dunedain789的小伙伴，开始Beta-read 我的故事了。但很可惜，我们俩都很忙，都还没能读完第一章，但还是非常感谢！
> 
> 所以呢，我写完了：祝你们食用愉快呀！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aurora_xx.  
A translation of The Trial of Albus Dumbledore by Aurora_xx.

1904年，罗齐尔家豪宅，里昂，法国

文达一直为自己卓越的自控能力而骄傲。能够时刻保持极致的冷漠，不留余力地隐藏着自己真实的心思，只需轻挑一下眉目便能说出一句感人的话来，这是属于她的一门完美艺术。在她生活的社交圈里，这种技巧是个残酷的必要。  
但现在，她能感觉到平日没完没了的耐心正在接受严峻的考验。

十七岁，前不久才刚从布斯巴顿毕业，她就要束缚在一个出生时就已经张罗好的命运中：与阿洛易斯·艾弗里（Aloïs Avery）订婚。  
她的父母和艾弗里家族（神圣28家族中的一个）订立了这份契约，这是罗齐尔家族的传统，在她出生后不久，照例要与所有血脉最纯洁的人一样，承受这样的摆布。她接受了他的求爱。为什么不呢？他将给予她们慷慨的家产，同时也延续了她们血脉的至高纯净，无懈可击。  
但他的魔法技艺简直一无是处，净是些刮擦皮毛的东西。肤浅，愚不可及。

自从他们的订婚宴会开始后，这个想法就一直没离开过她。订婚宴会在罗齐尔庄园的舞厅、休庭花园和露天台上举行，而她在靠近入口的地方，站在巨大的枝形吊灯下，这些金碧辉煌的灯烛足以把整个大厅点亮。她盛装一席金色的天鹅绒连衣裙，站在她那呆头呆脑的未婚夫旁边，环顾四周，通过观察其他形形色色的宾客来驱散自己的无聊。只有欧洲巫师界的精英才有资格被邀请到这座大宅邸。

普维特家也出席了，还有诺特家族和德维利耶家族（DeVilliers）。一个值得搭话的人都没有，除非她想自找更无聊的事情。她的眼睛随着这个房间转来转去，直到把目光落在大厅另一端的一对奇怪的搭配上。其中之一是贾维洛（Giavello）家族的首领，一个古老的，意大利血统。一位令人不爽的绅士，总喜欢对周围的人摆出一副高傲自满、不屑一顾的模样。但他现在并没这样，他嘴角上露出一丝微笑，即便眼中仍带着尖酸刻薄的刀，他似乎很享受这样的自己。站在一个妙趣横生的人旁边：一个年轻的，非常英俊的男人，披着金色的卷发，看起来很神秘，特别是那不相匹配的眼睛。他挺直身子，不同于其他宾客的骄傲跋扈、养尊处优的二世祖模样，他更像是一个有使命感的军人。  
她继续观察着那个迷人的男孩儿，他得心应手地与那位面色阴沉的长者攀谈，也许是在谈论其他客人以及他们的 bêtise（愚钝）。  
风度翩翩，深色的马甲以及光滑整洁的头发，他似乎已经完美地融入到了这群纯血精英的行列中。  
在这庞大，纸醉金迷的社交宴会上，大多数人显然没有注意到他是这座大厅里的不速之客。

当思绪才刚飘离她的脑海，那位风华正茂的青年——真的转过头来，环顾了其他几位客人，直到眼睛对上她，他精致的嘴唇弯出一个浅浅的微笑。  
他离开了贾维洛，开始朝她走来，果断而优雅地走着，仿佛习惯于别人会自动让开，为他的开劈出一条全新的道。  
她的注意力被一条银色的吊坠所吸引，安稳地没在他马甲左胸膛的口袋中，通常情况下那里会放一块精致的手帕。它美得让人分心，她不得不强迫自己把视线重新洄溯到这个陌生人的脸上，他此时已笔直地立在她面前，微微鞠了一躬，但不够深，伸出手来邀请这位窈窕的淑女来一曲舞——这打破社交礼仪上的每一条规则。  
然而，在她的未婚夫要发话之前，她就已经接受了这份邀请；可以肯定的是，不是出于蹩脚的人际社交，而是因为这实在太诱人了，根本无法抗拒。

他们来到大厅中间，“你不属于这里。” 她开始用相对纯正的英语音节与另一个舞伴交谈，毕竟这是社交聚会上最共同的语言。而遗憾的是。  
她很惊讶，他只是对她笑了笑，露出了皎洁平坦的牙齿：“恭喜你，你是第一个正式注意到的人。” 他一边平静地称赞，一边轻松地举起她旋转曼舞，完美地与其他人同步。他的英语说的很好，除了一点明显不是法语的口音。

“我知道你似乎并不特别担心。”

“并不。如果你打算告诉其他人，我会阻止你。”

她挑起左侧的峨眉：“你也太傲慢了。”

“或者是直言不讳的自信。”

是德语口音。不，是奥地利人。她在布斯巴顿的一位同学来自奥地利的萨尔茨堡，与之类似刺耳的发音方式，去迎合他们的语言，尽管他的听起来比眼面这个男孩还要重得多。  
她回给他一个浅薄的微笑：“那我去告诉我的未婚夫，我不记得邀请过一个不属于我们圈子里的人。”

再一次的，这个男孩似乎不为她那贬低的话语所恼怒，只是给她一个迷人的媚笑，却没有一丝暖意：“魔法就是魔法。与那些不曾赋予这股力量的人比起来，我们更应该忧心下我们自己。” 他用一种发人深省的声音回答她。

哦？文达沉思地自语，这个陌生人不是勇敢过头就是愚蠢到家，在一个充满纯血的房间里说出这样的言论，他们中的许多人的信仰都与如今的中年人相似，还有一些辈分尊贵的魔法部官员，执拗地希望能继续维持那些les Non-Magiqués（法式麻瓜）目前的生存状态。然而，她决定陪他玩这个游戏。这比站在阿洛易斯身边听着他自取其辱要好玩得多。

“先生——” 她开始说道，他很乐意补上一句 “格林德沃”。

“格林德沃先生，说出这样的话可相当危险。想象一下如果当局听到了你的这些想法会发生什么。国际保密法条例保护了我们几百年。” 她尽职地背诵着她导师的话语，很好奇他会怎么回答。  
这个男孩显然也不笨，或许听出了她话语背后巧妙的威胁。他主动献给了她一个得意的微笑，露出雪白的牙齿加以暗示，权当看作是友好而不是高傲。

“那可真是非常不幸了。但我从没打算躲起来，比起你心爱首都里的那些喘息在阴沟里的老鼠，n’est-ce pas（不是吗）？”

“小心些！” 她冷冷地回答说，“在法国，如果有人侮辱了我们的首都，我们都会非常唾弃他，即便有理有据。哼，尤其不能被一个德国人。” 她故意说错来挑衅他——于是起作用了。

他的鼻孔微微张开，下巴微微抬高，一边势力地纠正她：“是奥地利人。”

“有区别吗。” 她轻蔑地回答道。金发男子扬起眉毛，微微张开嘴要去教训她，但他很快就意识到她也是这么无知，冷冰冰的异瞳折射着节奏尖锐的抨击和讽刺。

然而，他还没来得及回答，音乐旋律就已经停下来了，粗鲁的绅士放开她：“好吧，那我现在就让你回到你未婚夫的怀里。你一定非常想念他的陪伴。”  
他向她笑了笑，同时又鞠了个躬，依旧不够深——就好像只是给予她的一个恩惠，他低下头来：“Au Revoir, Mademoiselle Avery。” （再见，艾弗里小姐。）

她的手指因这个名字而愤怒地抽动着，她想纠正他，但知道她会得到和几秒钟前一样的答案，是她给他的：有区别吗。

而且，不幸的是，这个奥地利人是对的。

格林德沃最后恼火地对她笑了笑，齐步朝露天台的方向走去。  
“Touché（真动人）”，她喃喃自语道。

女巫站在那儿，沉思了好一会儿，而其他的客人则重新排好了自己的位置，准备跳下一支舞。

然后她跟上他。

他已经在栏杆边上等着她了，手里拿着两个高脚杯，里面装着精灵酿的酒。  
在他还没来得及伸手递给她之前，她就恶狠狠地夺过一杯，然后又继续他们的刚才谈话：“你说了一些非常危险的话，格林德沃先生。”

他并没有指责她失礼的举动，而是举起自己的杯子，叮咚地轻碰了她的杯口。尽管是小喝了一口：“任何不遵循政府命令的事情都是危险的，艾弗里小姐。”

这次她没有因为使用 “艾弗里” 而畏惧。毕竟这是她未来的名字。

“我可以告发你。”

今夜，她的目光再一次落在他的胸口上，吊坠半遮半掩在他的马甲下。她没有看到格林德沃的眼睛眯窄，当留意到她眼睛注视的特定方向后，他便猛地把吊饰稳当地塞进他胸口袋的最深处，然后就看不见了：“你当然可以，但你不会。” 他丝绸一般柔滑的声音让她无法集中注意力，她又回望他的脸。

“为什么呢？”  
“因为你认为我是对的。”

她当然知道，但肯定不会告诉他。相反，她狠狠地拍打一下睫毛，若无其事地问道：“有什么是令我觉得你是对的呢？”  
格林德沃的表情没有出卖任何东西：“应该是废除国际保密法。”  
“哼，我可不会沉溺于这种背信弃义的妄想上。” 她毫不费力地撒了个谎，再次把酒杯举到嘴边。一团火苗，生机勃勃，带着势如破竹的力量，似乎在格林德沃的瞳孔中交织，点燃，她发现自己被这一切迷住了。

“然后你就决定要活在这样的镣铐之下啰。尽管你比你未来的丈夫更善于观察，比你身后房间里那些跳舞的傻瓜更优雅、当然也更有能力。”

但不比你多，当然，她自己也是这么想的，也很恼火，同时完全又被眼前这个男人纯粹的自信所倾倒。他真的毫不忌讳自己所说的话。  
艰难地将自己精巧的面孔拧成一副没有情绪的面具，这平常对她来说都很容易：“非常奉承。但是这些恭维并不能帮你摆脱现在的局面。”

“不，我认为不是。” 他回答说，他冷峻的面容再次隐匿了他的真实情感。  
她又一次让目光徜徉在这个英俊的奥地利人上。他当然是对的。她比阿洛易斯更聪明，这也是让她对未来婚姻真正不安的因素之一。  
另一方面只是…还没有准备好过家庭生活。入住豪宅，举办奢华的晚宴。但她通常不允许自己有这样的想法。

格林德沃的嘴上又呈现出那种傲慢的、细微的笑容，尽管他沉默过一会儿。

“你到底想来这里干什么，格林德沃先生？”

如果可以的话，他的姿势变得更直了一些，双手交叉放在背后，同时向前迈了一步，但没有超过她。  
“我来这里寻找值得为我的事业奋斗的追随者。”

她哼了一声：“什么事业？”

“一场革命。”

这是今晚第一次，总的来说是很长一段时间，真的，文达一时语无伦次了：“革命？你是什么呢，才二十？”  
“二十一。” 他纠正她，不算特别粗鲁，但是更深沉的语气，暗示他很不高兴。

她镇定自若。格林德沃显然对他刚才所说的话非常认真：“如果我能正确地诠释你先前的评价，你会想彻底改变政府吗？”

他微微点了点头，天使般的卷发随着节拍轻轻挪动：“除此之外。”  
不相匹配的眼睛审视着她：“今晚我已经找到了一位狂热的崇拜者。”  
她止不住惊讶地轻笑了起来：“我可不会这么想。反正我是绝对不会离开这儿，去跟一个二十一岁的小鬼头玩士兵游戏。”【真香～～】

“当然不是，我们才刚认识。但是，我们对保密法条例的看法都有相似的碰撞，不是吗？而且，如果我对你的印象是正确的话，像你这样一个精明狡猾的女巫，一定对你那顽固盲从的未婚夫，以及那些枯燥无味的生活提不起半点兴趣，你将成天照料孩子。但是，我所计划的每一件事都是为了全体巫师，为了更伟大的利益。”

这是他今晚第二次强调她的聪明，她的娴熟。这令人耳目一新，这份赞赏，并不是因为她流淌的血液质量而授予的。  
“为了更大的利益” 这句话在她思绪中默默回荡着，而她把现在已经空了的高脚杯放在手中来回转弄，沉静地寻思着，最后回答道：“我们开始写信怎么样？就……交换意见……分享下看法。”

第一次，格林德沃伪装的面具裂开了，哪怕只是一秒，黑暗的东西在他的眼眸深处穿梭。他的手反常地向胸前口袋的方向抽动了一下，但那一刻相当短暂，只能当作是想象出来的假象，而他已经点头表示赞同，同时还不忘给她一个着迷的微笑。  
“那我等着你的猫头鹰。” 她说，双手交叉放在胸前。  
他脸上又恢复了冷冰冰的笑颜，但他什么也没回应，只是对她暗示他一定会是先给她写信那个，反过来也是一样的。  
他们安静地站了一会儿，然后格林德沃把手伸进口袋：“我有件礼物送给你。”  
他递给她一个小瓶，里面装的一些东西看起来像是绿色的肉。

她接过它，隐藏住自己的好奇心，当她意识到这是什么时不禁皱起了眉头。一片龙舌。  
“我为什么需要这个？” 她没有道谢，反而质问道。  
“你不需要。至少不是现在。”  
文达抬高眼睛看他，疑惑排满在脸上：“你怎么知道？“  
他微微地摇了摇头：“我想我们在一个晚上已经交换了很多足够的危险秘密，Mademoiselle（小姐）。”  
他走到栏杆边，放下了他那仍盛满琼浆玉液的高脚杯。

“那么，我走了。”

他握着她的手，有那么一会儿，几乎是一个充满希望的时刻，金发巫师似乎会出于社交礼仪，给她一个温柔的手吻，但他却突然停下来，一股唐突的气息在不经意间溢出，他又放开了手，对她道了个别：“Au Revoir, Madame Rosier.（再见，罗齐尔夫人）”  
随着一阵安静清脆的破碎声，他消失了，尽管这不可能。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

后来他们一直保持着联系；通过信件来探讨问题。  
她非常享受他们穿梭在行间字里中的谈话。他们谈论了各自的政治观点（尽管总是很谨慎，使用代码或者隐晦的含义），欧洲各国之间日益紧张的局势以及巫师同伴的愚昧。很快她就意识到，格林德沃拥有着他人无可比拟的天赋，他所修辞出的东西，都赋予了令人沉湎的诱惑力，会许单单就他的才华，似乎比所有人都更胜一筹。但她永远不会承认这一点，尤其是对这位桀骜不驯的奥地利人本人（尽管他几年来变得比以前要谦虚些），但她的回信经常会延迟，因为她必须查阅某些术语或重新阅读信中的理论，才能理解他给她写的东西。但有时她也还是没能明白。  
没错，偶尔和一个真正聪明的人攀谈的感觉实在是太棒了。一个有想法，独具一格的。一个有远见而且雄心勃勃的。一个不想——如同她那愚笨的丈夫那样屈从于现状的人。她可以拥有一个焕然一新的生活，一个崭新的目标，在那个地方，她可以去为自己而战，为自己所认为正确的东西而战。  
他还写信告诉她，他是如何慢慢地赢得追随者们的——有关他的信息现已开始传播到了奥地利的边界之外，而他还驻扎在他祖国的一座迷人的城堡里（尽管他不会告诉她确切的位置）。

她把他的礼物放在一个施了魔法的皮革荷包中，只有她本人才能打开，但她仍不确定该怎么用它。龙舌非常罕见，但也毫无用处，不像龙血。即便手指想要询问通信者的欲望剧烈燃烧，但她还是相信他的话，总有一天会用到的。相反，她还给他寄了一篇来自《预言家日报》的文章（她订阅了很多不同类型的报纸），是关于霍格沃茨一位年轻的教授发现了龙血的十二种用途，而不仅仅只有一种。文本印刷旁边还附上那位教授的一张小照片，脸上带着些小情绪，但却是很和蔼的微笑，兴许是因为对聚焦在他身上的照相机感到不适吧。如果能让他看起来别这么傻乎乎的话，她或许会觉得他挺风趣的。  
而那一封的回信足足等了好几个星期，这已经够奇怪的了，而且信中还不带一个好听单词，字里行间中透着一阵火药味十足的攻击，咄咄逼人的语气无处不在。格林德沃认为这个概念非常成功，但很遗憾，根本就不值一提，因为这位温文尔雅的教授只决定藏在一所学校里，一个让他的理论永远起不了作用的地方。对于这样偏激的看法，她皱眉蹙额地想表达不满，但最后还是就此作罢。

随着日子一天天过去，世界也开始关注起了盖勒特·格林德沃。微不足道的报纸和大街小巷间的低语都散布着一个男人的传闻，一个巫师，拥有一双能窥透一切的眼睛，在欧洲中心，他在召唤战争。为了革命。  
政府部门当然不会理睬他们，认为他们的言论无关紧要，简直是小题大做，并宣布传言中的那个巫师不过就是一个想勃求关注的骗子罢了——而文达则认为他们简直愚昧至极。他们正在为格林德沃清扫一条道路，在他们还有能力的时候不对他采取任何行动，他早已不是那个在里昂露台上做着荒谬梦的男孩了。

不，他荒谬的梦真的实现了。

有一次，她询问在1904年见面时他戴着的那条神秘宝饰。但他没有回答她，因此，也基本可以证实她的猜测了，那一定是一件怀揣着某种情感价值的宝物。  
格林德沃从来就没有透露过他自己的事情。没有讲过他的家庭，他的过去或者他本人，以及个人的欲望。这些都没关系，因为她自己也不是一个特别开放的人，但她是一个天生好奇心很重的人。享受寻踪觅迹，揭开谜底。

而盖勒特·格林德沃甚至比一个谜底还要有乐趣：他本身就是个谜。

那是在1915年，也就是在大战开始后的一年，他们在战争打响的头一年再次碰面。格林德沃现在获得了更加危险的荣誉。随着他在大战中的非法干涉，三角、圆和直线现在已经被许多魔法师所熟知，那些曾在战争初期与他并肩作战的人，忠诚地或只是为了方便，就把它看作是格林德沃的象征。所有人都讲述着一个相同的故事，关于他的：盖勒特·格林德沃是一个非常强大的巫师，只是轻轻挥了一下他的魔杖就瓦解了一整支军队。

而她的丈夫则日渐变得让她难以忍受，巫师们在麻瓜挑起的冲突中死去，而他却一遍又一遍地背诵着国际保密条例的重要性。他们就不应该去干涉那些世界上正在发生的大屠杀。他侮辱格林德沃，并称黑巫师就是一个没有脑子的极端分子，他不过是想利用整个世界的大动乱来获取五分钟的名誉。一个佯装纯血统的阴谋。

之后带着赋有诗意的合理性，他就这么突然死了。没有谋杀或自杀的痕迹，连心脏病发作该有的迹象都一点不落地从他身上展现出来，这都是在经过全面检查后得出的结论。在随后几天收到的许多安慰信件中，她还收到了一个前往维也纳的邀请。  
她像一个孝顺的妻子该做的那样，筹备了葬礼，继承了丈夫所有的财产和乡村的庄园，除此之外，还有他们现居在巴黎的大豪宅。艾弗里夫人又取回了罗齐尔这个名字，并且毫不犹豫地离开了这座城市——没回过头看过一眼。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1915年，夏季，维也纳总站，奥地利

当她坐着火车到达维也纳时（她为了隐匿身份而乘坐了这种非巫师的交通工具——这是她有生以来第一次也是最后一次），格林德沃亲自到车站等她，穿着一件时髦的深色外套。  
他变了：他卷发的颜色现在变浅了，皮肤也变得更粗糙，更苍白了。这是使用了黑魔法的结果，但她还是被深深地吸引了。他的脸还是和以前一样英俊，一种与以往截然不同的强大光环盘旋在他周围，强烈得令她几乎有些不安。

等挡在前面的人也走下了火车，她注意到他十五年前佩戴的那条吊坠正别在他上衣的左胸膛上。就在他心脏的正上方，她心理暗自咒骂自己没有早点看出来。吊饰在柔和中熠熠生辉，温暖和煦，这似乎不属于一个看起来那么严厉，孤傲的人。像格林德沃这样的人为什么会寸刻不离地带着这样的东西，最合理的解释就是，一定是出于尊重而随身携带的传家宝。她心里掂记着要再问他一次，希望这次能得到答案。不管怎样，她都会尽量仔细观察。

文达给了他一个最诱人的微笑并握住他主动伸出的手，在他的帮助慢慢走下了列车的台阶。不止几个麻瓜转过头来盯着他们俩。她非常清楚自己对这些男人和女人们的影响力——男人会沉醉于她的美貌，而她也会在女人们的心中激起嫉妒。最重要的是，是和像格林德沃这样英俊的男人在一起，他轻轻地鞠了一躬，轻如羽毛般吻了她右指关节，这一次他没有退缩。  
他们正乘坐着马车驶向奥地利的阿尔卑斯山。

“我对你丈夫的离世表示沉重的哀悼。”

“这来的很突然。我几乎没有时间……把精力放在他死了的这件事上打转。”  
格林德沃嘴唇弯成了一个微笑：“我能理解是你非常充分地利用了我的礼物吗，在那时？”  
“确实如此。虽然我很好奇，你是怎么知道一种伪造心脏病发作的毒药，还能在1904年的时候没留下任何证据，那可是十年后才被发明出来的东西，而且需要使用龙舌。”

黑巫师扬起眉毛说道：“我确信你现在已经发现了吧？不然的话，我可能不得不重新考虑下，让你加入到我追随者行列的提议。”

“你是一个预言家。” 她哼了一声回答道，无法完全掩盖自己的表情。“拥有这种视力的魔法师不多。”

格林德沃微微点了点头：“这可能是一个份礼物和一个诅咒。”

他们之间很快沉寂了，伴随着马匹的轻声细语。

当他们到达纽蒙迦德时，格林德沃这座与世隔绝的城堡真的让文达发自肺腑地感到震撼与敬畏，它坐落在千沟万壑的险峰之上。  
“看来你一直孜孜不倦。” 她说。

“革命者通常喜欢在地下聚会，在那里他们被黑暗包围，可以掩盖他们秘密的行动以及那些不见光的意图。但我不会。如果我的敌人找到了纽蒙迦德，它就会变成一座堡垒。” 他轻轻地转过头：“很快也将变成一座监狱。”

城堡里有众多的追随者：巫师和女巫，他们只听从格林德沃的命令——他们中的大多数来自该地区或其周边的城市。

格林德沃手下的一名官员告诉她，他的大多数追随者都分布在其他国家，他们更愿意隐藏起来，秘密支持格林德沃。

而在文达看来，他们都是懦夫，不值得追随格林德沃，但黑巫师显然并不介意，尽管他总说要走出阴影。相反，他很快会发现到处埋伏间谍是很有用的。  
“总有一天，我们都会活在光明之下 ”，当她怀疑地问他时，他向她保证。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1917年，初春，纽蒙迦德，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

这是件很细致的小事，真的。文达几乎没有意识到它的重要性。  
在一个冷风凛冽，寒气侵肌的日子里，黑魔王煮了茶，尽管他平常更喜欢咖啡。她和他一起处在一间大客厅里，他站在半道上转向她，准备着他的杯子，还一边谈论战争的最新进展：“我已经看到了大战的预言，美国不久将会加入同盟国势力。” 他一边说，一边把勺子伸进一旁的糖罐里，开始心不在焉地把糖放入茶杯中。而文达的嘴微微卷曲着，对这十足的份量感到厌恶。  
“俄罗斯的麻瓜将会发动一场血腥的内战，但最后会在大战结束前告终。他们还是会将重心力量都集中在一条战线上。”  
当他突然意识到加了过多的甜味增强剂时，便停了下来。把嘴唇压在一起，用手轻轻一挥让所有液体消失，然后完全转过身来。

“我估计我们的一些俄罗斯朋友会试图逃离他们祖国的屠杀，并前往纽蒙迦德。我们必须做好收容避难者们的准备。”  
法国女巫若有所思地点了点头，因为她心里正在重新思量着他的话。  
这个词完美地击中了她。

麻瓜！

格林德沃说的是麻瓜这个词。而不是 “Nichtmagier”（德式麻瓜）或者是 “Non-Magiqués”（法式麻瓜）（他们俩谈话中经常这么叫的），也不是什么 “非巫师群体”。

这是一个非常细微的语言差异，但 “麻瓜” 是一个非常地道的英式单词，或许这无关紧要，但也可能是——  
“你在英国住过一段时间，我说的对吗？” 她脱口而出，无法制止自己。而他几乎纹丝不动。

“是的”，过了一会儿他深深叹了一口气。“我的一个亲戚住在那儿。”

她被他的眼神所吸引，在他那不相称的眼眸中反射着一个新的光芒：由衷的敬畏。

那天晚上，他让她陪他去了城堡塔楼里的一个的房间。当他打开木门时，她就看到两个巫师和一个女巫已经在房间里恭候多时了，他们都相互热切地交谈着。他们是格林德沃的助手，他最信任的追随者：纳格尔（Nagel）、麦克达夫（Macduff）和卡罗。  
他们都恭敬地向主人问候，然后看向她。格林德沃的意图显而易见：他的心腹圈子里刚刚又添了一位成员。

文达给了他们一个冷艳的微笑：“Bonsoir！（晚上好！）”

ps: 文中提到的 “the United States will join the Allied Powers soon。” （美国不久将会加入同盟国势力。）美国在一战时期所加入的是协约国（Triple Entente），是第一次世界大战中以英国、法国、俄罗斯帝国为首的军事同盟。它与德意志帝国、奥匈帝国、奥斯曼帝国、保加利亚四国联盟的同盟国集团形成了第一次世界大战的对立双方。协约国集团在1904～1907年间的英法俄“三国协约”的基础上形成。英法、英俄分别签订协定，在相互承认各自势力范围的基础上建立军事集团，与同盟国集团相对峙。一战中后期，美国也加入协约国集团，而俄罗斯在十月革命爆发后退出了战争。最终，协约国赢得了第一次世界大战的胜利。

ps : 苏俄内战，于1918年到1922年在崩溃的俄罗斯帝国境内发生的一场战争。1917年11月7日（俄历10月25日）十月革命取得了伟大胜利，建立了世界上第一个社会主义国家政权——俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国（简称苏维埃俄国或苏俄），其与国内反革命势力白俄和外国武装干涉者进行的战争在苏联被称为 “1917年到1922年的内战和武装干涉”。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1919年4月，布达佩斯，匈牙利

格林德沃的名字像一团无法扑灭的烈火一样迅速地蔓延至这片大陆上的每一片繁华和角落。  
他在魔法世界的极端行为以及在非魔法世界犯下了的严重罪行，都已经威胁到在大战之后好不容易发展起来的脆弱和平，导致中欧和西欧的魔法部不得不对他放出一张逮捕令。他的脸被频频地画在了每一份报纸上，傲罗也马不停蹄地寻找他的踪迹。

他们一行人来到了布达佩斯（匈牙利首都），这里是格林德沃号召集会的第一个城市。匈牙利魔法界中的许多巫师和女巫仍然在怒火中烧，自从他们的国家在战火中遭受了惨无人道的蹂躏，战乱时期，他们夹在同盟国与沙俄帝国的斗争之间，大面积的领土被无情地割走。

黑巫师登上了匈牙利国家歌剧院的舞台——被施了魔法，所以那些没有魔法的人不可能进到这里——并发表了一个重大的演讲，让所有听众都为之感动，他们来自于欧洲大陆的各个角落，来到了这个中心。而他则是用流利的匈牙利语（令她吃惊的）和英语做到的。

这一次的集会非常成功。

不久之后，一些德国的傲罗在自己的总部发现了他们。他们都束手无策，黑巫师几乎是一瞬间就把他们全部打倒。  
文达微笑地看着他的肆意妄为。啧啧，已经太晚了。他们在应该阻止格林德沃的时候什么都没做，而现在，恐怕再也做不到了。  
她在战场上看到过他，像个指挥家一样挥舞着魔杖，轻松自在地驾驭着风，火焰和土地，这恐怕会引起大自然的嫉妒吧。在她一路追寻着他来到这个世界上最黑暗的地方时，以往所听过的传言就在她眼前，一件一件的得到了证实。他拥有着翱翔于天际的高傲和无畏。

他是自由的。

没有人能够阻止他

然而，盖勒特·格林德沃则宣布阿不思·邓布利多将会成为他们事业的最大威胁。

ps: 一战本身是一次争霸性质的非正义战争，战后的巴黎和会来了一次 “分赃” 式的会议，这就使得特里亚农条约成为一个极其不平等的掠夺性条约。条约签定后，匈牙利丧失了72%的国土面积，超过1000万名匈牙利人一夜之间便身处他乡，这在历史上也是罕见的。【比咱们还惨】自从签订《特里亚农条约》起，匈牙利人对这一历史 “耻辱” 一直耿耿于怀，在匈牙利随处可以买到 “大匈牙利” 地图，国内也有要求废除这个条约的团体和政党。周边国家时常忽略匈牙利在《特里亚农条约》中失去的土地的情感，以及对当今政治现实的接受。

————————————————————————————————————————

1921年，冬季，纽蒙迦德，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

这是奥地利的冬天。纽蒙迦德常年被皑皑的白雪包裹着，因为它坐落在阿尔卑斯山最高的山峦上，然而当你往山下走一点时，就会看到郁郁葱葱的青草和高大耸立的、深色冷杉树。此外，城堡的花园也格外令人陶醉；它总是保持着适度的暖和，这样花朵儿就可以肆意生长了。然而，现在这一切看起来就像是被棉花做成的白毯子严严实实地遮盖住一样。一瓶美酒和两个高脚杯放在文达房间客厅的桌子上，女巫坐在两张优雅的扶手椅中的其中一把上，静候着主人的到来，温暖的火焰在壁炉上摇曳起舞。等他处理完一个布拉迪斯拉发（捷克的一个城市，靠近多瑙河）的业务回来之后，她便邀请他来喝杯酒，和他好好说说话。事实证明，盖勒特·格林德沃非常讨厌喝酒。一个苦涩的饮品。这么几口葡萄酒，就能让他的舌头失守，而这个他也是知道的。这也是为什么他总是这么小心翼翼地去远离它们。然而，今夜他同意了这一杯，她将会看到自己对他平时戒备森严的秘密更了解一些。酒精是一样非常好的撬锁工具，所以当格林德沃一到，文达立马就把他们的酒杯盛满。  
每吞下一口血红色的液体，他的眼神就越加涣散，原本笔直的姿势也放松了些。  
很快，他脱掉了外套，只穿了一件蓝色衬衫和一条深色裤子。他们谈论了这些事和那些事，在她自己也喝下一点酒之后，他们间谈话便变得更加私人化了。

“你能够爱上你的丈夫吗？” 他问她，真的非常好奇。

她想了一会儿，慢慢地啜了一口，但实际上她的回答很明确：“不，我离开巴黎时就没有后悔过。他是个傻子，即便不是一个坏人，但理由很简单，他太蠢了。无药可救。”

她皱起了眉头，当注意到自己的口音变得越来越重时，她放下酒杯。如果她今晚想了解多些关于格林德沃的东西，那她就必须要保持清醒的头脑。

格林德沃笑得很开心并回答道：“那他肯定也不会长得特别帅。”

这把她逗笑了。无论如何，阿洛易斯当然长得不难看，但她能想象到他这辈子都没法赶上格林德沃的品味了。他太弱了。  
黑魔王双腿交叉，若有所思地凝视着窗外。月光淋在他身上，照亮了他的轮廓，给了他一种神秘的灵气，文达没法将自己的眼睛从他身上挪开。甚至连繁星闪烁的夜空，也似乎对她面前的这位巫师很有好感。

也许是因为酒精上头，让她变得胆大了。也许是因为对自己感到沮丧，在揭开格林德沃神秘面纱的这件事上竟未取得任何进展。或者是因为格林德沃是她自出生以来见过的最强大的巫师。她肯定没有爱上他，但是，在这一刻，文达想要。

所以，她把腰向前曲，并吻了他。  
他望着她，眼睛睁得大大的，她轻笑地吻了一下。  
格林德沃非常，非常罕见地惊讶到了。

“你觉得你在做什么？” 他不耐烦咆哮道，并向后靠，她一时想知道这次是否做得有些过了。她不习惯男人的这种反应。

“我从没见过你和情人在一起，主人。” 她撒谎道。她看到过他和一些男人或女人走在一起。

他把她从他身边推开，不是很粗暴，而是用一种，她只能想象一种是隐藏的温柔。于是，他低头看着她并清晰地说道：“你不是我喜欢的类型。还有，不要尝试着对我说谎。”

她把身子向后倾靠在椅子上，又拿起了酒杯：“那么，你会渴望一个什么样的伴侣呢？” 她问道，说完便把嘴唇弯成了一个秘密的微笑。他被激怒了，希望这次能让他失足。  
不幸的是，她的主人似乎没像她所想的那样得容易醉倒：“我只坚信于更伟大的利益。像伴侣这样分心的事情，我不感兴趣。” 他庄重地说道，毫不动摇。  
文达也没有放弃：“在一个有伴侣陪伴的漫漫长夜。”  
格林德沃紧皱眉头，心不在焉地把高脚杯的杯柱放在手指间来回转，保持沉默。正当她接受了今晚不可能会得到回应的几分钟后，他平静地回答：“聪明绝顶。” 他又停了下来，眯起了眼睛，“他们一定是才智过人的。” 他慢慢地重复着，“精通魔法艺术。” 一些无法捕捉的东西快速从他的脸上掠过：“红头发。Als ob sie aus den Flammen eines Feuers empor gestiegen wären. ” 在给高脚杯再次填满酒之前，他就已经喝完了。

“如同星火一般，他们走出了燎原的烈焰。” 她心里默默地翻译着。

多么…有诗意。

她用了很长一段时间思量着怎么接下一句话，而格林德沃只是凝视着他葡萄酒的深处。因为也没什么好说的，她小心地取笑道：“红头发？像第一批巫师或者女巫那样的？或许你还真的挺讲究的。”

格林德沃大声笑了起来，非常短暂的，这是她很长一段时间以来第一次听到他的笑声，于是他向后倚靠在椅子上。

即使笑得很开心，他还是停下来了，在注意力又慢慢聚集之后，汇成了冷冰冰的讪笑。他神秘的眼睛吸引了她的目光，这让她突然感到神经紧张，松散的酒气已经消失：“但事实就是，我亲爱的文达” 格林德沃带着炯炯有神的目光低声道：“没有人值得成为我的伴侣。无论是我的追随者们，还是那些与我们战斗的魔法部里那群顽固昏庸的蠢蛋，都没有一个——没有一个人有资格称得上是与我齐肩相并。”

说完，他把剩下的酒一饮而尽，然后开始摇摇晃晃地走出房间。文达看着他，甚至没更进一步去留意，有趣的证据，他确实是非常不胜酒力。  
她的嘴微微张开了一点，只是一点儿，但当她注意到后便匆匆合上了，她还是觉得很尴尬。

“我明白了。” 她对着空空如也的房间回答道，在他离开后，她盯着门看了很长时间。  
然而，在那个严寒的冬夜，当她依偎在大床上柔软的丝绸被单上时，她问了自己一个问题，一个多年来依旧未能得到答案的问题。她想知道被盖勒特·格林德沃爱着会是什么样。

而两天后，她被提拔为格林德沃的第一中尉，是他的军队中的最高职位。当大家都纷纷来祝贺她时，他们的主人，显得比平时更苍白，并用警示的眼神看着她。他给予她比其他任何助手都要多的自由，而她却越界了。对她来说幸运的是，他决定把她大胆的举动看作一种聪明的策略，而不是愚蠢的行为。不过，这并不意味着她的生命会就此远离危险。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1923年，一月，克拉科夫，波兰

事情发生时，他们正在拜访一位潜在的盟友。  
格林德沃去了一个巫师——布切克（Buczek）——的宅邸，而她、卡罗、纳格尔（Nagel）、麦克达夫（Macduff）和两个叫克拉夫特和克劳尔（Krall）的新助手则继续留在他们的藏身之处。

克拉夫特正在和她讨论着德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿之间教学技艺上的差异，门就在这时砰地一声猛烈的飞开了，格林德沃大步走进房间，后面紧跟着一个高大，魁梧的男人，尽管他的身材让人印象深刻，但他看上去还是很焦虑。

当格林德沃正要评估他们时，他的眼睛顿时在愤怒中燃烧。

“这里将会爆发第二次战争。”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1925年，夏季，纽蒙迦德，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

文达在纽蒙迦德长长的走廊上徘徊着。她一直睡不着，所以她决定去图书馆找一本有趣的书。难得的宁静填满了整座城堡，还有清新温和的盛夏气息，从敞开窗户外钻进来，给她的肌肤带来一阵愉悦，舒适。当她穿过它们的时候，突然看到城堡西侧上层有一盏小灯还亮着。只有一个人的住处是在那里：黑魔王本人。  
她歪着个头。那就意味着格林德沃仍未就寝，恰好和她一样睡不着觉。也许他会愿意下一盘巫师棋。

她改变了主意，决定今晚就把书留在图书馆吧，并走向格林德沃的套房。然而，在快要到达他的房间之前，她放慢了脚步并站在原地，在意识到他的房门是半开着时。  
她小心翼翼地，没落下任何声音，踮着脚尖蹑手蹑脚地走到门口，从宽阔的缝隙往里看去。眼前所见的，让她不禁无声地定格在不可思议中。房间被三支蜡烛微弱地照亮，在空中盘旋，热情地摇曳。窗户是开着的（可能是因为热），窗帘在和煦的微风中翻腾。

格林德沃不在床上，而是坐在写字台。  
他看起来…非常疲惫不堪。他的眼睛下面有一道，很深很重的黑影，他的睡袍被弄得满是褶皱，头发也凌乱不堪。这使她不禁皱起了眉。她从未见过他在任何时候会展露出这样的不体面，所以这种不整洁的表现让她很不安。那个头骨，那个他曾用来把自己的预言控制到一个合适程度的东西，现在就放在他的右手边，文达设法将这些疑点都联系起来：他一定做了一个预言——而且还是有一些强烈且难以意料的东西在里面。吊坠松垮垮地挂在他的脖子上，从他皱褶的白色睡衫里害羞地向外偷看。显然，他甚至连睡觉时都不会把它摘下来。  
过了一会儿，她只是看着他，很不习惯看到他这一面，直到她意识到她的主人正盯着他右手上的某个东西。她调整了下自己的角度，这样就可以看清整个格林德沃的轮廓了，而他还没有注意到她。  
当她认出那一张纸时，不禁惊讶地把双唇张大。年复一年，这么多年过去了，饱经风霜的它早已褪去了颜色，但文达仍然能辨认出它的形状：那是一篇来自《预言家日报》的文章。文达惊讶地扬起眉毛，走近了一点儿，试图读懂他的表情，但格林德沃似乎离自己的思绪很远。

她靠在门框上，仍躲在暗处。  
他看那张泛黄的纸时的样子非常平静。一种埋藏的柔情似水与怅然若失同时并存着。就像一滴水珠让池塘水面泛起一圈又一圈的涟漪。

难以自持，惆怅满怀

短暂的，她很想敲门，然后走进去——非常完美，她真的不知道。这不是她通常会去做的事情。  
所以，她又转身离开了，永远离开了盖勒特·格林德沃埋在内心至深处的秘密。

然而，文达会否认这一切直到她临终就寝的那一天，她先去了厨房，然后回到自己的房间，让家养小精灵们送上一个装着热茶和饼干的托盘，放在格林德沃寝室的门前。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1925年，早秋，纽蒙迦德作战厅，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

他们坐在城堡中的作战厅里。一个很美丽的房间，白色大理石墙和窗户从地板一直延伸至天花板上。圣徒党羽们和格林德沃的一些高级官员都聚集在一张用深色木材制成的长桌上。黑魔王本人则坐在长桌的最前头，坐在一张铺着红色天鹅绒的椅子上。他穿着一件平滑的绿缎夹克，而不是他的那一件厚重大衣，心不在焉地转动着脖子上的吊坠，用他那优雅的长指节。文达，她穿着一件新潮的坎肩和束腰带，帽子在她头顶上倾斜成一个夸张的角度，安置在正中间再往下些。今天，她选择不坐在他右边，这能有助于她去观察他内圈的其他成员。有趣的是，她留意着他们中有多少人公开地佩戴着格林德沃的标志，无论是项链还是胸针，都是故意想让每个人都能看得到。

黑巫师和他的几个追随者，包括她，两天前从布拉格成功完成了一个任务后回来。他们的两名密探被捷克斯洛伐克的奥罗抓获，两人都掌握着对未来非常有用的信息，他们设法渗透到魔法部并释放他们。目前收集到的情报导致了今天的这次会议。  
此时此刻，除了格林德沃，坐在这张桌子上的男人和女人们都在讨论着下一个目标应该指向哪个国家，为了进一步传播他们的事业。  
这是她对黑魔王深深尊重的一点：格林德沃早已经做了决定，但是（有时）他也想听听臣民们的意见。  
“我们应该继续在法国。” 布切克说道，带着浓重的波兰口音。

“法国和德国——以及奥地利之间的关系——自那次大战以来就已经瓦解得跟废墟一样了。”克劳尔回答说道，然后匆匆扫了一眼格林德沃，“法国不是一个好主意。现在还太早了。”

“那就去美国。” 瓦伦缇娜·冯·哈根（Valentina von Hagen），一位德国混血女巫提议道，随之而来的是好几个难以置信的唏嘘声。不过，他们也没有阻止她：“我们在布拉格的密探提到过，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯最终会接替美利坚合众国魔法国会的法律执行司司长这个职位。他还得需要一段时间安定下来，我们就可以借此机会动手。他们现在非常脆弱。” 她轻拍桌子强调着自己的主张。有几个坐在她旁边的人窃窃私语着，但黑魔王似乎正在考虑她说的话，德国女巫也因此骄傲地仰起下巴。

文达听着旁边的女人在抱怨一些关于意大利的事，而当另一个巫师说话时，她不禁把头转向他：“那英国怎么样？”  
她认得这个巫师，尽管记不起他的名字。他有一头褐色的、顽劣的头发，嘴唇傲慢地歪着。那件看起来很昂贵的外套几乎没有藏住他肌肉发达的手臂。  
她稍微皱了皱眉头。他不是新来的，但也肯定没有文达来的那么久。

格林德沃的声音，冷漠而阴沉的，从会议开始以来第一次出现了，任何想回答的人都立刻沉默了：“阿不思·邓布利多在英国，躲在他的城堡里不肯让我看到。” 这句话很明显带有某些不详的暗示，但文达确信只有她或者其他重要助手才能听得出来。“哼，只要有他在，大不列颠群岛就会被保护得严严实实。”

但凡一个聪明一点的人都可能已经意会到了这段对话的潜台词，但提出这个荒谬想法的巫师却显然满不在乎，因为他继续傲慢地说道：“那么我们就更加必须摧毁他的藏身之处。把他逼出来” ，他为主人的沉默表现而得意洋洋，并以此看作是鼓励地继续说道，“一旦他的家不复存在了，也就完全没有别的地方可退了。所以，让我们摧毁霍格沃茨吧。” 他宣称。

这是一个脑子有不好使的呆子！不过，文达还是迅速回头看向格林德沃，看看他会对此做出什么反应。真是一个妄想给主人留下深刻印象的蠢货。

格林德沃的手指已经停止转动吊坠，它现在被牢牢地藏进他的拳头里：“摧毁霍格沃茨学校？” 格林德沃轻轻地重复道，文达能听到他声音中隐含的危险语调。她后背一阵寒颤。

那人直接从椅子上站了起来，用他紧握的拳头敲打自己的心脏：“我的主人，我将亲自横穿英吉利海洋，以您的名义将霍格沃茨焚烧殆尽。” 他忠实地宣誓道，渴望证明他对盖勒特·格林德沃的永垂不朽之忠心。

真是个白痴。真是一个愚蠢到家的白痴！  
他让文达不舒服地想起她那已故的丈夫，与之同样的愚昧和荒谬。

这句话成功地让她主人的眼睛逐渐发黑，尖锐如锥，残酷阴冷。他的左手紧紧地握住吊坠，非常紧，以至于他的指节都发白了，同时他慢慢举起魔杖，对准那个仍在自我兴奋的巫师。

那个疯子当然没死。黑魔王不会盲从于这种冲动的反应而立刻把人杀了。  
他难受地跪在地上，发出了一种快要窒息的声音，伸手去抓着喉咙，以缓解一种看不见的压力，同时浅薄的创伤从他的脸上扩散开来。  
她可以很自豪地说，她能管理好自己的表情，让自己的脸继续保持着不屑一顾的冷漠，但其他人显然就没那么熟练了。有些人当着众人的面立马刷白了脸色，再一次提醒他们如果胆敢激怒他们的领袖所要面临的真正灾难，而另一些人则对这个就轻的适当处罚点头表示赞同。  
这是个充满艺术的咒语，从最黑暗的魔法中萃取出来，文达觉得很有意思，敬仰地回望着她的主人。令人不寒而粟，是的，但同样让人难忘。这种咒语需要施咒人有超凡的自我束缚以及强大的力量，确实是一个最记忆犹新的咒语。

与此同时，格林德沃则舒服地倚靠在椅子上，双手交叉地拿着魔杖，吊坠再次安全地藏进胸膛的口袋里。  
尽管地上那个巫师在发出快要勒死了的声音，“《凡尔赛条约》挑起的是法国和德国之间在麻瓜世界中的矛盾，而不是魔法世界的。不过，我同意我们应当先照顾一下美国魔法国会。” 他平缓的声音似乎非常响亮。  
当第一句话脱离他嘴巴时，桌上的每个人都再次把注意力拉向他：“在美国现在已经形成了一个新的团体，自称为新塞勒姆慈善协会或者第二塞勒姆。”  
他的圣徒们发出了极其憎恶的声音，不止一个人摆出激动的手势向邻座表达着他们强烈的愤恨。  
那个呛到嘀嘀咕咕的男人试图引起他们的注意，他现在仰卧在地板上，但几秒钟后，逐渐变得安静。他昏过去了。  
格林德沃的嘴唇浅浅一笑：“是的，我的朋友们。我根本没办法理解，为什么美国魔法国会的领导人会允许这样的事情存在。他们对保密法条例的迷恋程度已经严重危及到了我们所有美国的兄弟姐妹们。”

顿时一片表示赞成的呼喊声，格林德沃停了一会儿让他们安静下来：“而且，众所周知，美国对麻瓜与魔法群体之间的划界这方面的……法律体系相当落后。许多人都对此不满。因此， 我同意并且采纳瓦伦缇娜·冯·哈根女士的提议，美国魔法国会将作为我们首要的目标。”

肯定还有别的原因，文达默默地断言，而其他人则表示赞同，并赞美着他们主人的深谋远虑。格林德沃的依据确实合乎情理，但直觉告诉她，美国一定还有别的一些东西吸引了黑巫师的兴趣。  
她想起了不久前见到过主人的身影，因为一次剧烈的预言而筋疲力尽。他一定是看到了什么。一些将要在美国发生的事情或者甚至更有可能，是发现了一些能帮助他们击败邓布利多的东西。

不是可能——肯定就是！这是最合逻辑的解释了。  
格林德沃的头微微转过来看着她，尽管她大脑封闭术的护盾已经提到了几乎完美的程度，而他却故意给了她一个微笑。

“卡罗，麦克达夫。” 当会议厅再次安静下来时，他突然严厉地叫道，“联系我们美国的对接人。告诉他们要找出关于珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的一切。我想知道是否有可能说服他加入到我们光荣的事业中。” 他的两个助手点了点头，匆匆走出房间，可能是去拿一把门钥匙吧。

格林德沃看了一眼左边晕倒在地上的人：“那，就这么决定了，你被解雇了。”

黑魔王从椅子上站起来，所有人也相继起立。他威严地绕过长桌，漫不经心地跨过地板上那个昏迷的人，然后消失在门框上。

ps：《凡尔赛条约》，全称《协约国和参战各国对德和约》，是第一次世界大战后，战胜国（协约国）对战败国（同盟国）的和约，其主要目的是削弱德国的势力。  
背景: 1918年11月11日，双方宣布停战，在经过长达6个月的谈判之后（即巴黎和会），于1919年6月28日在巴黎的凡尔赛宫签署条约，这项条约得到了国际联盟承认，并于1920年1月10日正式生效，这也标志着第一次世界大战正式结束。中国代表因对会上欧洲列强处理中日青岛问题时故意偏袒日本，无视中国利益，愤而离席（转而与德国另签和约），这一事件进而引发了震动全国的五四运动。  
第一次世界大战中法国作为战胜国对处于战败地位的德国狮子大开口，要求了大量的战争赔偿，要求德国归还占领了四十八年的阿尔萨斯和洛林。还要求德国解体所有的军用飞机和设施，还不让德国拥有超过十万的陆军。

ps: 塞勒姆女巫审判案，1692年发生在麻省的真实历史事件。第二塞勒姆是指1920年Mary Lou Barebone （就小动物1里面的那个妈妈）领导的反巫师的麻瓜（或黑化巫师）团体，第二塞勒姆是这个团体的昵称，全名叫做：新塞勒姆慈善社。这个社团的宗旨是揭发暴露毁坏巫师社会，他们的标志就是折断魔杖。  
叫自己第二塞勒姆是因为他们是当年1692年逃脱惩罚的一些巫师的后代，这些巫师为了逃脱审判，和麻瓜通婚，因此他们被开除出巫师世界，他们也被称作『黑化巫师』。他们记恨巫师团体，于是他们给他们的后代灌输的宗旨就是『魔法存在，并且会危害人类，我们需要消灭巫师』。

ps: 凡事名字里带 “冯” —— “von” 姓的德国人都是麻瓜界皇亲贵族的后裔，这位瓦伦缇娜·冯·哈根女士就是这样。如果你们有认识的德意志籍的朋友或同学的名字带“冯”，请抱紧他的大腿。（我先紧紧抓住我老师的大腿！说不定他名下有座城堡什么的～～）

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1926年，春季，格雷夫斯的宅邸，纽约，美国

“我必须承认，我喜欢他挑选衣服的眼光。” 格林德沃边说着，边挑拣着衣柜更上层的衣服。这个欧洲最热门的通缉巫师现正在纽约城的一套精致豪宅中，站在宽敞的起居室里的一面装饰镜前仔细地打量着自己，而脸上挂着美国魔法国部安全部部长的模样。

文达点头说道：“确实很时髦。虽然我不明白你为什么加上蝎子胸针。如果我没记错的话，格雷夫斯没戴过它们，而且我一直认为龙才是更与你相近的动物。”

格林德沃转过身来面对她：“对我来说是有些嘲弄。在我揭露自己的真实身份之后，皮奎里一定会因为没能早点注意到而气得把头发都扯下来，而蝎子又是以有毒小动物的身份而被世人熟知。”

文达轻哼了一声，但什么也没说。黑魔王是不会被发现的，如果他想就这样默不作声地嘲笑这位主席，顺其自然吧。毕竟，他不得不来到这个讨厌的国家，还要在这座糟糕透顶的城市呆上好几个月呢。

“所以格雷夫斯打架跟只蝎子似的啰。” 她笑着补充道。

格林德沃轻声笑道：“他确实是这样的。” 说着他离开了镜子，走向一张图纸，这是真正的格雷夫斯获得的资格证书，是在傲罗的毕业仪式上荣获的，“真是太遗憾了，他都不打算重新考虑下他的理想。”

文达轻哼一声表示同意。格雷夫斯已经证明了自己是一位非常强大的巫师，还在美国很有影响力。他本可以做一个有价值的添加剂。但他却选择与黑魔王抗争到底，结果当然就是失去了自由。这位前傲罗目前正在纽蒙迦德最暗无天日的牢房里，他可以在那里享受下多年来的第一个假期。  
她对着这段记忆发笑。格雷夫斯可以随心所欲地咒骂他们，但最后，格林德沃还不是得到了他所有的东西。  
她注视着主人的一举一动，当他把衣领拉直，她注意到格雷夫斯厚重的外套下有一个闪闪发亮的东西。  
是那个吊坠。  
“Maître（主人）……”，她清了清嗓子，不确定该如何处理这个话题还可以不把他惹恼。

“是的，罗齐尔？” 格林德沃心烦意乱地回答道。

“主人，我知道你决定带上你的…宝饰。”

格林德沃的手指停止动作，冷冰地盯着她。不管他现在戴着谁的脸，那眼神总是让人害怕。“是的。你提它做什么？”

她试图保持脸上的镇定：“把它留在纽蒙迦德是不是更明智些，那里很安全，以防万一——”，她在努力找到正确的表达。如果黑魔王听了她提出他可能会被抓捕的可能性，他是不会高兴的：“以防你的真实身份比原计划的还要早被揭穿。” 她匆匆说完。

格林德沃把 “格雷夫斯的手” 垂到身体两侧，朝前迈了威胁性的一步：“我不会让它和我分开。”  
文达紧贴着双唇：“请您考虑下，纽蒙迦德是世界上最安全的地方之一，还有就是——”

“罗齐尔！” 格雷夫斯用低沉的声音咆哮道，她立马闭口不吭声。  
“如果真出现了这种非常不可能的情况，我被发现了，更不用说被俘获了，那么这个吊坠就是最能保证我安全的东西之一。如果他们把它从我这里拿走，那么我就把它要回来。”

这位中尉僵硬地点头。她毫不怀疑。

这个吊坠会保证我的安全。

女巫琢磨着为什么。

她深深地吸了一口：“那自然是，非常好的。”  
她挺直腰板，双手紧握在背后：“Bon courage, Maître！（祝您顺利，主人！）” 她的音调很强烈，毫无波澜的，没有流露一丝对于主人即将独自赴入狮子洞的忧虑。  
格林德沃的眼睛似乎短暂地软化了一瞬，他伸手去拿放在五斗橱上的发刷：“谢谢你，文达。我的指令很明确。在我回来之前，你是总负责人。”  
他把东西递给她。她接过梳子，便立刻感受到门钥匙的拉力把她卷走了。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1927年，巴黎集会后的晚上，纽蒙迦德作战大厅，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

在那次巴黎的集会后，纽蒙迦德洋溢着欢庆的气息。  
他们以胜利者的身份凯旋归来，他们狠狠地打击了敌方势力，并带了更多的追随者，带着强大巫师和女巫们回到了城堡。如今，格林德沃的名字已经响彻了四面八方的角落，如同祷告一样被低语着。

黑魔王和他的七个助手，包括最近招募的奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，都在纽蒙迦德的作战厅里（他们通常坐着开会的那张的大桌子已经不见了）。格林德沃站在巨大落地窗前，高大魁梧，光彩照人，一个摄人心魄的微笑照映在脸上。看起来很像文达第一次在里昂时见到的他。  
他将左手放在旁边那一位年轻的无名小卒的肩膀上，他呈驼背的姿势，深黑眼睛投向地面。不过，他的右手，紧紧地握着一根黑色的，光滑的魔杖。  
他以奥睿利乌斯这个名字来介绍这位男孩，但会斥责他们继续称他为克雷登斯·拜尔本。只有他内圈的心腹才被允许得知这个男孩自现在起所赋予的名字。  
然而，这没阻止格林德沃宣布这个男孩的命运，击败最大的威胁，击倒阿不思·邓布利多。

与男孩说话时，格林德沃的手指移到了心脏正上方的位置，他脸上那诱人的表情瞬间僵住了。文达紧皱着眉头，在大家都还在继续欢呼的时候，她眯起眼睛，平静地意识到了：那个吊坠不见了。  
自1904年起，她的主人就一直随身带着那个吊坠——无疑之前也是——，在她服侍他的所有岁月里，就从未见过他离开过它——而现在它居然不见了。  
格林德沃的手抽搐了一下，又落回到了男孩的身侧。文达非常焦急地等着他的反应，而当欢呼声再次平息下来的时候，她的主人继续用同样强壮的声音和男孩说话。但他的面容已经失去了先前的魅力，取而代之的是一个淡漠的面孔，夹杂着侥幸与决心。

说完后他便转身离开了，没有做进一步的指示。文达内心咒骂着。“麦克达夫，纳格尔，确保每一个新招募的人都被安排到了一个妥善的位置上。” 她严厉地命令道，他们匆匆离开，不知道刚刚发生了什么。“戈德斯坦恩。” 她让自己强作镇静，不想惹到这个敏感的女巫：“请把克雷登斯带回他的房间。你知道在哪儿吗？

美丽的女巫点了点头，她天真的眼睛睁得大大的，然后昂首阔步向那个看上去困惑的男孩走去。

随着一些，快速的指令，他们的小集会就这么解散了。

文达匆匆地穿过走廊，直到她站在格林德沃房间的门口。她停顿了几秒去听，但什么也没听到。  
她深吸了几口气，举起拳头想去敲开木门，但在她还没来得及这么做之前，门就已经自己打开了。

格林德沃站在黑色的门框上。他看上去并没有衣衫不整。服装仍保持着完美整洁，脸上也更是没有任何她所预料的暴风雨过后的痕迹。唯一不对劲的是他那平常精心打理的发型，看上去皱巴巴的，就像用力地把手搓进过很多次一样。他高大的轮廓挡在她面前，不允许她看到他身后的房间。

“聚会散了。那个身份不明的男孩也回到了自己的房间——是戈德斯坦恩把他带过去的。” 她设法用近乎从容不迫的声音向他告知。

格林德沃盯着她，那双不相称的黑眼睛闪着光。  
“派十个我的人去巴黎，马上。” 他低声说道。

她哽咽了一口，但什么也不敢说。国际傲罗现在一定已经蜂拥向那座公墓，寻找任何可能留下的痕迹。  
“我会告诉他们全力去寻找一个宝饰。” 她不顾一切地回答道，像是在告诉他不必大声说出来。

“不，” 格林德沃的声音微微起伏着，他在——深深地叹气。“不，” 他又说道，这次坚决不动摇的。“告诉他们去找到一个小瓶子，一个通过血液魔法的召唤而存在的小瓶子。”  
他又把门关上了。文达眨了眨眼睛。

血液魔法。

好吧，这无非会让事情变得更复杂。你不能简单地念一句飞来咒，于是它就能乖乖地朝你飞来。不，血契仪式是一种古老的魔法形式，甚至比咒语和魔药都要强大，牢不可破，坚不可摧。  
她陷入沉思，转身离开了主人的房间。

文达派了十个人去了巴黎。在她召唤他们回来之前，他们找了整整两个晚上。

又一次的，她站在主人的起居室前轻叩他的门。  
当听到一声平静的 “进来” 时，她打开门走了进去。  
格林德沃坐在两张扶手椅中的其中一张上，靠在窗前，从那里往外望去能看到一幅壮丽的景色——从高耸入云的山峦一直绵延到近邻的湖泊。  
“他们找到了吗？” 他面无表情地问道。

她努力克制住自己的不坐立不安：“没有。”

格林德沃没有发出大声的尖叫。没有责骂，更没有举起魔杖让她感受他的愤怒。房间里的唯一的迹象就是，她能听到他把拳头紧握在扶手上的声音。  
“那他们有找到什么了吗？” 他又问道。

“是的。 ” 她回答道，并走近他。

最后，格林德沃转过头，松开了右拳并举高手掌。三根黑色的短毛落在他手心上。  
她的主人是个聪明人。果不其然，他立刻认出来了：是皮毛。动物毛发。

“斯卡曼德！” 他的低语中夹杂着许多怨念，文达后退了一步：“只要您下命令，我现在可以派人出去追捕那个土包子。他们会趁机把他抓走并带回到您跟前。” 她冷冷地计划着。那个愚蠢的英国人一定不会不知道是什么袭击了他。  
格林德沃继续盯着他手上的皮毛，好像它们能让斯卡曼德立刻出现在他房间似的。  
过了一会儿他才回答道：“不。”

文达皱着眉头，希望得到一个解释，而令她吃惊的是，她很快就等到了：  
“那样做就没有效果了。吊坠现在已经不在那只害虫手上了。”

格林德沃找了一个让自己舒服的姿势，发出咯咯的笑声，某些悲痛欲绝的东西似乎爬进他的眼睛。“不，它肯定已经不在他手上。我很确定，它现在已经被带到了一个我无法抵达的地方。”  
文达喉咙变干。吞咽了几次，并解释：“霍格沃茨。”  
格林德沃双手握拳，将其抵在发梢上，怒火直埋进了他脸上粗糙的皱纹里。

“霍格沃茨”，他确认道。

空气中弥漫着一股浓烈的气味，一缕烟从他的拳头里冒出来。  
几秒钟后，他低声喃喃自语道：“他现在已经拿到了。”

斯卡曼德？

“他一定在庆祝”，格林德沃继续说道，没有去看她。“非常高兴地。现在，他终于摆脱我了。”

他真的是在说斯卡曼德？

文达听出了他话语中的苦涩。  
老实说，她很困惑。当然，格林德沃似乎与那位魔法动物学家有些私人纠纷，但她觉得那是因为斯卡曼德纽约在的时把他抓起来了。圣女贞德啊，他不会和纽特·斯卡曼德一起上演一场血液魔法的仪式，是吧？他应该——不会去喜欢他或者其他像他这类型的人吧？尽管他俩的相遇非常带有私人性。  
不，不，不可能的。他至少从1904年起就已经天天带着那个宝物不离身，而斯卡曼德或许才将满——九岁？十岁？——在那个时候？  
另一方面，她对血液魔法的了解甚少。在过去的两天里，在格林德沃告诉她关于吊坠的事情之后，她试图找到一些能与它有关的东西，但是在纽蒙迦德图书馆中没有任何书籍，而且这肯定不是一个学校会教的命题。  
她在心里责备着自己，然后又把注意力集中在黑巫师身上：格林德沃的表情很淡漠，但他的眼睛里却有样不同的东西。可能是悲不自胜的东西。

“我能做些什么吗？” 她仔细地讯问，几乎是害怕主人会有粗鲁的反应。  
格林德沃抽搐着，仿佛是从恍惚中醒来，他很快把自己的面容重新整装成一副冷傲的面具，然后从椅子上站起来，腰背笔直，把头仰高。

“你没什么事可做。这不会改变我们的计划。克雷登斯仍将是铲除我们光荣事业最大威胁的一张底牌。为了更大的利益。” 他毫不拖泥带水地说完这句话，然而，文达忍不住想，这听起来好像是黑暗巫师在试着努力说服自己。  
格林德沃——竭力控制自己的——深深地呼出一口气，很显然，脆弱伤感的时刻已经结束了。他再次睁开眼睛，拿起魔杖：“我会报仇的。斯卡曼德将会付出最可怕的代价。”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1927年，6月1日，阿不思邓布利多的审判期间，魔法部司法审判厅，英国魔法部，英国

“邓布利多教授，你曾经，直至现在，是否一直爱着这个杀人犯，盖勒特·格林德沃？”

这场审判是文达所见证过的最筋疲力尽的事情之一了。这是一场智慧之战，她必须承认，塞拉菲娜·皮奎里是个精明敏锐的女巫，知道如何无择手段地去得到她想要的东西。一个非常熟练的领导人，即便是一个伪君子。

文达当时正坐在英国魔法部的审判大厅中，旁边坐着格林德沃，两人都用了伪装。在审判开庭之前，她喝了复方汤剂，里面有一根头发，是一个非常漂亮的金发女巫的（她对选择谁都很挑剔），而他则变成了一个魁梧、宽阔的男人，带着褐色的短发和眼睛。  
他们进入了其中一个包厢，在听众席最高的那一排安顿下来，这里的视角很好，整个大厅一览无余。她坐在他旁边，尽管他仍属于德国领域，而她是法国的。  
他们坐在这些狂怒的国际官员之间，他们来自于世界各地的魔法部。  
审问者，福利，这个软弱的英国魔法部部长，特拉弗斯，她见过的最恶心的人之一，然后就是那个狡猾的女巫，他们坐在大厅的右侧，高高在上地坐在右侧一张加高的桌子后面，这样就可以俯视他们面前的每一个人。

阿不思·邓布利多坐在中间的位置，他中了毒，被敌人包围，被魔法锁链束缚，他的魔法被压制，彻底的失去了反抗的余地。

“邓布利多教授，你曾经，直至现在，是否一直爱着这个杀人犯盖勒特·格林德沃？”

在她旁边，格林德沃身子向前弯，嘴唇微微张开，双手紧紧抓住大衣的下摆，凝望着前方的那个巫师，面容中混杂着仿徨，踌躇，还有某种类似于渴望的东西。

“是。”

很坚定的答案。不像之前邓布利多试图强迫自己保持沉默，用几乎难以分辨的声音述说她主人的秘密，好像这能让他们听不见一样。不，邓布利多的回答很平静，但毅然笃定。

现在，他不再躲在暗处了。

她听见旁边传来一阵急促的喘息声，她知道那一定是格林德沃，但她不能把眼睛从面前的壮观场面上移开，她怕错过些什么。  
“傲罗们，逮捕阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多先生，他所有的指控被判成立，并因先前与黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃密谋反对《国际联合保密法》、英国魔法部及美利坚合众国魔法国会，且在广泛渗透的所谓 ‘更伟大的利益’ 事业以及在实施鸡奸罪中充当共犯而被追加指控。他的魔杖将被销毁，并被判处终身监禁在阿兹卡班。”

阿兹卡班，她感到震惊。

当阿不思腕上的镣铐松开时，他们周围爆发了一股猛烈的冲击，带着正义，愤怒的诉求。几乎在一瞬间，这位教授的魔法袭击了几个捕获他的人，她能看到几个被他的力量击倒在地的傲罗。

巫师和女巫们从座位上跳起来，四处乱窜，彼此激烈地争吵着，还把魔杖抽出来。傲罗们急速向中间移去，并分成两拨——一拨去制服邓布利多，另一拨则去维持场面秩序。她的目光落在了纽特·斯卡曼德和他的麻鸡朋友身上，紧随其后还有戈德斯坦恩的姐姐，他们试图从几名排成一列官员中间杀出一条路来，大声呼喊着难以理解的话。  
她不禁钦佩起斯卡曼德的忠诚。  
皮奎里从审问者的桌子上走下来，踏进了傲罗和圈内政客间的海洋中，用洪亮的声音向左右发号施令，但都被她周围的叫喊声淹没了。

眼前混乱的局面吓坏了文达，她转过身来看着她的主人。

格林德沃也站了起来，大衣拖在他身后，胳膊微微张开。  
向前迈了一步，从阴影中走出来，进入了每个人都能看得到的明亮中，他的伪装现在几乎没有掩盖他的真实身份。  
当她看到他脸上的表情时，她霎时屏住呼吸：在他那不相对称的眼睛里，一团熊熊的烈火在不断蔓延，和她以前见过的任何东西都不一样，炙热而猛烈得让他看起来像一个执权者，脚底下踩着混乱的肆虐与怒吼。  
“文达。” 他深吸了一口气，眼睛倔强地注视着阿不思·邓布利多的身影逐渐消失在审判庭上。怕会有人听到，文达一边紧张地四处张望，一边站到他旁边。但是其实没什么危险的，因为每个人都忙于刚刚发生完的事情，没有人会注意到他们。  
她看着她的主人，他的目光仍坚定地盯着屋子中央那群蜂拥而至的群众，像一堆采蜜的昆虫。许多不同的情绪从他脸上划过，现在，一种独特的感情脱颖而出：

如愿以偿的

“他们就在刚刚，亲手了结了自己的命运。”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

1927年，审判后，伦敦，英国

文达来到伦敦时，格林德沃那张被愤怒所驱使的骇人面容，在她眼皮子后面反复起舞，“找到他” 这句话仍萦绕在她耳边。

事实证明，找到邓布利多的位置是一项相当艰巨的任务。他们在英国魔法部的间谍都没能探到任何有用的情报。她命令他们试试，但在有一个（愚蠢的）被抓住之后，她就命令他们赶紧收手。他们在魔法部的位置还不够重要。

她唯一的线索就是一无所知。格林德沃告诉她，他看到纽特·斯卡曼德在一条黑沟沟的小巷里拿着一件非常重要的东西。但他和她都不知道这是否与邓布利多有关，况且伦敦有数百条小巷。然而，他已经尽可能详细地向她描述了这些（很不幸，用描述是因为头骨没了）。【2333333笑死了，委屈老格讲不成ppt了】

但她必须从某个地方开始找起，幸运的是，通过预言能延伸出了一个非常合理的选择：他哥哥的旧公寓就在一条巷子里，跟格林德沃所描述的一致。他和莱斯特兰奇一起住的那个。虽然没有证据，预言也含糊不清，但她的直觉告诉她，从忒修斯·斯卡曼德开始定会是个正确的方向。  
在那之后，大部分靠运气了。  
作为一个有战略性行动，她决定把奎妮·戈德斯坦恩也带来伦敦（尽管她总是很小心地避开她姐姐和那个麻鸡），在她有（可能）认得出斯卡曼德旧公寓的那条小巷之后，便开始带上她一起去跟踪他。奎妮是一个令人敬畏的摄神取念师，在她们跟踪期间，奎妮就已经读到了年长斯卡曼德的思想。  
她确信，如果没等到忒修斯·斯卡曼德完全精疲力竭的话，这一切都不会奏效的。他面容疲倦，眼圈乌黑。那苍白的皮肤几乎看得出他有多痛苦。  
而且他是个非常偏执的人。他经常四处张望，施下很多安全咒语并且时刻保持警惕。正是因为这一点他才会马虎了：警惕太久，你就会变得注意力不集中。  
所以，这位英国魔法部的首席傲罗，没有注意到他们。  
文达对这个英俊的男人感到一丝真正的怜悯。另一方面，这也是她最后一次，能找到邓布利多位置的绝望尝试了，但愿吧。

不久后的一天，这个金发女巫告诉她，忒修斯·斯卡曼德从特拉弗斯那里听说了一份文件的存在，他还要把这件事告诉他的弟弟纽特。

其余的就是周密地计划和正确地分析并展开行动。想起那时纽特·斯卡曼德在审判期间的反应——正如她在魔法部法庭上看到的那样，他的忠诚毋庸置疑——这很容易就得出结论，他会想方设法地拿到那个位置，于是她把冈纳·格林姆森带了过来，格林姆森告诉他们纽特·斯卡曼德对他深深的鄙视（当她听到他谈论魔法动物时，这不难想象）。现在，他们只需等待，直到魔法动物学家闯入英国魔法部。冈纳·格里姆森的便条已经写好了，还有其他的助手，奎妮和这个赏金猎人，都已经收到了他们的指示。让这个摄神取念师去见斯卡曼德是一个巨大的风险，但格林森也会在那里，以防出什么问题。唯一可能严重出错的是格林德沃的预言不准，或是斯卡曼德不愿意把文件带到他哥哥的旧住所。然后，一切就可以结束了，她也不能再回到伦敦了，没来得及等到奎尼和格林姆森暴露自己之后。他们都必须尽快撤退。  
不然她会失败的。

文达决定既不出面对峙，也不参与搜寻文件。她已经在伦敦呆的太久了，也不确定是否有人认出了她。所以，她回到了他们在英国海岸附近的一座简陋的小屋里，一直等着他们把文件带给她。

相当提心吊胆地。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

几个小时后，当她把邓布利多的位置交给格林德沃时，她觉得自己好像永远能在他身边站稳脚跟。这些话无法言传，也永远不会有一个正式的表态，但她真真切切能感受到，就在黑魔王打开信封的时候。

直至今日，她已经陪伴他很长一段时间了，设法在他的军队中晋升，是最早听过他的理想和预言的人之一，即便她没有马上加入他。  
文达敢说她比其他助手都更了解他，离他更近一些。

她为他踏进了蓝色火圈，并毫发无伤地走了出来。

是的，格林德沃毫无疑问得到了，她至死不渝的忠心。

这就是为什么在格林德沃吹响战斗的号角：“我们将回到欧洲大陆” 时，她的血液里翻滚着满心期待。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

6月13日，凌晨2点，在最近的事情发展后不久，德姆斯特朗教学楼附近，北欧遥远的某处。

文达想起她在多年以前问过自己的一个问题：“被盖勒特·格林德沃爱着——那会是什么样子？”

很长一段时间里，在他们最初相识的那几年，她一直认为格林德沃或许会爱上她。她很漂亮，楚楚动人，冰雪聪明，娴熟，精明强干，再加上显赫的家世，在魔法界拥有着至高无上的地位。但他从未对她留露过任何情愫，当她自尊心开始受到打击时，最后还是为自己的一厢情愿而感到高兴。她发自内心地尊敬他——她乐意去相信这种尊重是彼此间的共鸣。  
在那之后的一段时间里，她诚然怀疑过格林德沃是否会允许自己去爱上其他任何人——因为他对于更伟大的利益的承诺，似乎永远都这么旺盛。他一直倾尽全力，完完整整地将自己献给他们伟大的事业，成为引领他们事业通往未来的朝阳，或许要等到巫师们能够再次活在自由的空气下，他才愿意去休息。  
然后，他提到过没有人能配得上他。如此恃才傲物，目中无人的回答，但他还是对的。她能想到的人之中从未有过任何一个人，能像黑魔王一样势如破竹，纵横四海，一样的深谋远虑，一样的凶猛无畏。

而今天，她得到了她想要的答案：被盖勒特·格林德沃爱着会是什么样。

毫无保留地被夺走一切，透彻心扉地被占有，心甘情愿却换不得回报的爱。

他们现在在欧洲最北边。她不知道确切是哪里，格林德沃保守着自己的这个秘密，但人们可以看到在阳光粉饰下，显露出来的德姆斯特朗教学楼昏暗的轮廓。这座城堡被群山、黑森林环绕，甚至还有一个黑漆漆的湖泊闪烁着微弱的光。这让她想起了纽蒙迦德，只是格林德沃的根据地会屹立在一座险峰上的。

很显然他是从哪儿得到的灵感。

赛拉菲娜·皮奎里真是个阴险的女人。在所有囚禁邓布利多的地方中，她偏偏选择了一个最接近格林德沃母校的地方；一个她的主人永远都不会主动靠近的地方。毕竟，目前所能知道关于格林德沃的少数事实之一就是，他鄙视德姆斯特朗的驱逐行为，自那以后就避免自己再踏入此地半步。一个失败的地方，他会很傲慢地拒绝自己再回到这里。

非常聪明。

她把标记着邓布利多位置的文件递给了格林德沃之后，他们马上就来到了这里，彼时正是午夜，一切生灵都还沉沦在黑暗中。门钥匙只能允许他们传送到这个地点，同时又能尽量不引起任何注意，但也仍只能在魔法屏障之外。当她非常小心和安静地，询问她的主人，他打算如何跨过去时，他冷冰冰地回答道，正如邓布利多在审判中所提到的，他曾把象征着他的标志用魔法刻进了教学楼中的一面墙上。围绕在城堡周围，以及方圆十几里之外的古老魔法现在将会为他所用。越过屏障将不会是个问题。

后来证明他是对的。半小时后，他们毫无阻拦地就穿过了这里，并走向一个堆满岩石的地段。他们现在所站的地方是一个非常理想的位置，可以在很短的时间内建一个临时的占据点。它离学校实际的场地很远，而且有很大的空间，但仍在大范围内，被保护学校用的魔法屏障所笼罩着；不会有人住在这里，这样就不会扰乱学校的日常生活。她相当确定，多亏了这崇山峻岭的自然条件和这里许多的——甚至可能是上百种——安全类魔法，你甚至不可能从城堡上看到这个地方。  
混浊的雾气在他们周围聚拢不散，这可能是好事，也可能是坏事。好的是，这能让任何人都很难发现他们，糟糕的是，她相当确定这肯定不是自然现象。  
无论如何，干站在这里也获取不了更多的信息了，但是文达相信可以辨认出大门的形状，它嵌在面前一块巨大的岩石上。她眯起眼睛。关押邓布利多监狱的入口一定在岩石里，这意味着这位前教授被囚禁在地下。这里格外冰寒，即使是在夏天，只要他们越接近入口，就越感到刺骨。她便有了这样的猜测，邓布利多的监狱可能还被别的什么东西看守着，不仅仅只是傲罗。  
她背后一股寒颤，却不是因为觉得寒冷。

盖勒特·格林德沃正径直地朝大门走去，举起魔杖，迈着坚挺的步伐。他穿着一件长长的、沉重的大外套，带着午夜时分的深蓝色，在他的脚边顺风翻腾，衣襟上，一条细银链紧紧攀住他的脖子。不断叠加的寒冷对他来说都不为所动。

文达拒绝表现出任何恐惧，依旧保持着不动声色的面容，笔直地跟在他身后，走在他的右边。阿伯纳西、卡罗和克拉夫特（Krafft）以及其他大约十名追随者都匆忙地紧跟其后，他们或多或少都感到阴冷，偶尔也会紧张地四处张望。  
格林德沃仍像块刚毅的磬石，移除了一个又一个附在岩石周围的咒语。她很快问自己，这样大的阵仗，很难说里面的傲罗不会去增强一些警戒的魔咒，但她相信她的主人有足够的能力，再怎么加补，都无济于事。  
当他们离大门不远的时候，她从眼角间可以撇到一些东西：一团黑影正向他们飘来。

摄魂怪！

“Maître（主人）——” 她开始说到，但格林德沃已经举起魔杖对着面前这个可怕的怪物挥动了一下。  
“Expecto Patronum（呼神护卫）” 他几乎在低语，似乎有什么巨大的东西瞬间点亮了他们周围的迷雾。她不知道是什么——它走得太快了——但很强大，立即击退了所有的怪物。  
她惊讶地盯了几秒钟那些怪物先前所在的空地，然后又看向格林德沃，当他继续前进时，袒露在他脸上的情绪已经从愤怒化成了将要席卷一切的狂暴。

当她再次跟上去时，她深深地呼出一口气：一个守护神咒是她唯一无法施展的咒语，以及判断她圣徒同伙真实面目的东西，他们也有同样的问题。  
当他们终于要到达入口时，她的嘴唇不高兴地微微翘起。

“飞沙走石。” 黑魔王在离门只有几步远的时候咬牙切齿道，他的德语口音比平时更重了，给咒语添上了一个强硬的音节。他原地不动地把门掀穿，然后径直穿过去，灰尘和碎石从顶上坠落并打在他身上。

很明显，她的主人已经被彻底地激怒了，不会理会这些微不足道的东西，文达在急匆匆地追上他时干涩地想着，但对头顶上方的威胁显得更加小心一些。  
两个可能一直守着大门的傲罗，立刻就付出了惨重的代价，被困在爆炸中。她能看到他们的尸体躺在一块碎石下，其中一个额头上还在流血。但他们是不会停下来检查他们是否死了。  
火把在他们前面的长廊上一字排开。墙是用石头砌成的，文达认为自己假设是对的，监狱很快就被镶进了石头里。隧道看起来马上就要被侵蚀了，接着他们很快就遇到了另外两个傲罗，他们是这条走廊的警卫。  
他们滑稽出场，三两下就被格林德沃魔杖的两个快速而尖锐的动作打倒。总的来说，他就是一副高雅的画像，在他仍势不可挡地前进时。

没走多久，他们发现自己已经到了走廊的尽头，在那里又分成了三条道。  
黑魔王的脸化成了一副轻蔑的面容，他冷冷地命令道：“阿伯纳西，罗齐尔，你们去左边那条。卡罗，克拉夫特，右边那条！然后你们——” 他对其余的人做了个手势。“分开和他们一起走。我走中间这条。”

如果文达是一个好心肠的女人，她可能会同情那些即将体验格林德沃之怒的傲罗。他们的主人仅凭一己之力就能让敌人全军覆没。  
她开始沿着左边的长廊走去，她的士兵紧跟在她尾巴后面，阿伯纳西则走在她的右边。几个守卫的傲罗很快就遇到了他们，一些追随者留下来和他们战斗，而其他人则继续前进。  
长廊又分开了，他们便自行分成两组和三组。文达带着阿伯纳西。在某一时刻，一个刺耳的声音开始在通道的走廊上响起，这表明终于有人按响了这里的警报系统。然而，没有人上来追捕这两个党羽，文达很确定他们在后面忙于与那些被留下的圣徒们展开激烈的战斗。

当他们静静地走着（除了吵闹、烦人的节奏又停在某个一地方），文达则迷失在自己的思绪中。  
当她发现邓布利多是格林德沃的吊坠中另一滴血液的主人时，她并不感到惊讶，那是一个血盟。但她从未想到过这些，这让她感到很生气，对自己很沮丧，但并不一定是感到惊讶。

她叹了一口气，阿伯纳西困惑地看着她，但她没有理他。

文达应该知道盖勒特·格林德沃只会接受一个最好的人。而除了他之外，没有人能比得上这个最聪明、最强大的巫师了。毕竟，有传言说邓布利多是唯一能够与她的主人比肩的人，唯一可能打败他的人（这真是一个多荒谬的假设）。  
她轻轻摇了摇头。  
她沉思着，魔法部真不应该指望邓布利多在不久的将来能为他们做任何事。

他们已经到达地下通道的尽头。门就在他们的右边，当然是用魔法锁着，但利用阿伯纳西的美国魔法国会安全部的知识也不难摧毁。带着麻木的感觉，她走进了牢房，阿伯纳西紧跟其后，并低头看到了一个蜷缩成一团的人。

阿不思·邓布利多现在看起来一点也没有传闻中说的那样伟大。  
这个教授躺在地上，一动不动，毫无生息。他没有戴着镣铐，但他那纤细的手腕却束缚在施了恶咒的手环里，象形符文把它装饰成一种无比虚伪的美，这完全可能是为了抑制住他的魔法。可笑的紫色西装被撕开，无法抵御外面的寒冷。  
他的双颊凹陷，变得非常瘦，以至于文达能看得他那显得很尖锐的锁骨从衬衫中突露出来。

当然，他可能没过吃东西。甚至可能连喝的都没喝。他不想再吃下更多的吐真剂了。

她慢慢地绕着他走，看清他的脸时，然后忍不住后退了一步。邓布利多的眼睛半睁半开，恍惚得没有神色，聚焦在牢房的空旷上。有那么一会儿，蓝色的瞳膜失去了色彩，这是一个非常可怕的时刻，她害怕当傲罗们意识到格林德沃闯进了这座监狱时，他们可能对着地上的人，发出一道不可饶恕的死咒。

她焦急地原地打转。

“阿伯纳西，去找黑魔王，马上！” 她下令道，那个面色苍白得像个幽灵一样的男人匆匆地离开了牢房。

板着个脸，她又看向邓布利多，同时蹲在他旁边。她不敢去碰他，但在把手放在他的嘴唇上时她松了一口气，因为她能感觉到手指上被轻轻吹拂的气息。他没有死。她也不敢去想象之后会发生什么。

女巫继续分析着面前的这个男人。他没有死，但似乎也不省人事了。  
有比死亡更痛苦的命运，罗齐尔小姐。你听说过摄魂怪的吻吗？她在布斯巴顿学校时期的一位黑魔法防御课老师的脆弱声音在她脑海中回荡，她不得不吞咽了一口。

想必，皮奎里应该还不至于做的这么过分吧？

她凝视着这个苍白无力的男人看了好几分钟，不知道该怎么办，直到她听到朝这个地方走来的坚毅的脚步声。她立刻站起身子并再次挺直腰背，几秒钟后格林德沃出现在了门框上。  
她恭敬地后退了几步，但黑魔王没有理会她，并大步走到失去意识昏倒在地上的巫师旁边，而阿伯纳西则尴尬地站在门口，微微张开的嘴巴挂在脸上。

“阿不思？阿不思，你能听见我说话吗？” 他们这个年代最可怕的黑巫师带着镇定但听上去很急促的低音。  
而这位前教授没有反应，格林德沃便开始嘀咕一些古老的咒语，听起来不像拉丁语。  
过了一会儿，邓布利多眨了眨眼睛并完全地睁开，瞳孔睁大，几乎要撑到边了：“我——” 他强烈咳嗽起来。“是我的学生？” 他粗声喘息道，声音非常嘶哑。

文达几乎翻了个白眼。还不如任由他倒在这呢，邓布利多醒来倒是先问候他的学生。

懦弱！

但她不会大声说出来。尤其是在黑魔王面前。  
格林德沃皱起眉头，但看得出来他好歹是松了一口气：“他们都没事。在霍格沃茨很安全。你为什么会这么想？”  
但邓布利多并没有回答。相反，他又费力地咳嗽起来。他的喉咙一定已经接近干涸了，她看到他的眼睛不停地来回转：“我的学生，他们——”  
蒙在蓝眼睛深处的模糊逐渐消散了一些，直到现在邓布利多才意识到是谁把他抱在怀里。

“盖——勒特？” 他问道，卖力地把眼睛再睁大些，并向他眨着。格林德沃没有做出任何反应，但呼吸紧张得急促。

“我——是——在？”

这位前教授似乎迷失了方向，他在判断自己眼睛所看到的。  
他们对你做了什么？她皱着眉。  
黑巫师可能也问了跟自己同样的的问题，他将另一个巫师牢牢握住，并咒骂着：“Diese verdammten（奶奶的这群该死的狗东西）——我要带你回纽蒙迦德——”

“盖勒特，我真的，真的很抱歉。” 邓布利多柔和的声音打断了他，文达也听到了。  
她看不清格林德沃的脸上的表情，但他完全一动不动地。

“阿不思，吊坠，在这吗？” 他说道，没有回应邓布利多的道歉，但听起来气喘吁吁的。  
邓布利多又慢慢眨了眨眼睛，再一次紧紧地闭上了。

“阿不思！Verdammt！阿不思，我这带你回纽蒙迦德，好不好？Verdammt！”

邓布利多再次陷入了昏迷。

盖勒特·格林德沃附身与怀中男人额头相抵，并开始残暴地喃喃自语：“他们都要为此付出生命的代价。我要把魔法部烧得连灰烬都不剩。Ich werde MACUSA und das Ministerium bis auf den letzten Stein niederbrennen - Das schwöre ich, bei Mephistopheles! They will die for this. ”

文达感受到了恐惧与期待同时在她血液中相互交融，相反她看向阿伯纳西的脸时，他看起来就像是一只吓尿了的小松鼠。  
她不敢提醒他们的主人他们现在的处境很微妙，也不敢去打断他们的重聚，但幸好，格林德沃似乎很快就振作起来，伸手去拿一件东西，一条放在他的口袋里的项链，上面带着他的标志，并拿出魔杖轻轻一弹，魔法将教授的身体附在他的臂弯上，让其在他怀中安睡，这样他就可以轻松地把他抱起来。  
他右手拿着项链，这一把门钥匙，于是抬头看向她。“增援很快就会到。” 然而，他似乎并没有特别担心。  
他走到牢房的门口，这里有足够的空间使用这把门钥匙。“罗齐尔！”  
她直起腰来，双手靠在背后拍打，等待他的命令。

“摧毁这个地方。”

她漂亮的嘴唇毫不遮掩地露出一丝兴奋的笑意：“Avec plaisir，格林德沃先生。”

门钥匙在格林德沃手上焕发出短促而柔和的光芒，蔚蓝色的光随着黑魔王一起消失在稀薄的空气中，他的双臂依旧紧紧地搂着这位教授。很显然，出去不会是个问题。  
她没有回头看，径直离开了牢房，用魔法给自己施了一个声音洪亮咒来增强音量。

“所有人，到入口集合。”

和阿伯纳西一起，他们很快就离开了这座迷宫一样的地牢，感受着被炸毁的入口之外的新鲜空气。  
他们的巫师同伴都在那等着了，有些人用魔杖指着跪在他们面前的傲罗，对准他们的太阳穴。  
文达站在他们前面，抬高下巴，阿伯纳西则站在她后面。傲罗们带着阴冷的表情看着她，忠心耿耿，随时准备迎接他们死亡。但她能从他们的眼中看到一丝悲痛的火花。

格林德沃的副指挥首长无法抑制地露出来一个得意的浅笑。  
她等待了几秒钟，享受着臣民对她的期许，以及俘虏们对她的恐惧，然后命令道：

“Détruisez tout!”

翻译:

德语部分：  
Diese Verdammten-: 奶奶的这群该死的狗东西——  


Verdammt: 该死的！  


Ich werde MACUSA und das Ministerium bis auf den letzten Stein niederbrennen - Das schwöre ich, bei Mephistopheles!：  
我要把美国魔法国会和英国魔法部烧得只剩石灰——我发誓，以恶魔梅菲斯特的名义！他们全都要为此陪葬！  


Als ob sie aus den Flammen eines Feuers empor gestiegen wären:  
如同星火一般，他们走出了燎原的烈焰。

法语部分：  
Un idiot insupportable -: 一个无药可救的白痴——  


Avec Plaisir: 我的荣幸，乐意效劳。  


Détruisez tout!：全部摧毁！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话（The author's words）】
> 
> 恭喜你，终于看完辽！
> 
> 只是一些很小的事情：^^  
1）目前没有一只傲罗归西。他们只是被带到了纽蒙迦德，但其实也跟进了棺材没啥区别。  
2）我不知道文达的性取向啦。我知道很多人喜欢把她想象成是一个百合。但对我来说呢，可能两者都有吧。在本章中呢，也并没有真正的去诠释这个问题（或者至少我试着这样写——还是应该由读者们决定）。格林德沃有一种微妙的吸引力，但他俩之间可能是属于那种柏拉图式的。就像我说的，这还是取决于读者。  
3）他在第二章中有过这样的预言，以防有人不记得了蛤：）
> 
> 重要的提示：所以，我很需要你们的意见。这个故事很快就会要写完了，而且我意识到呢，我这个故事写了很多，既不是在邓布利多的，又不是在格林德沃的视角去写。所以呢，我决定在这个故事的结尾重写一个场景作为番外的奖励章节（当然，如果有人感兴趣的话）以格林德沃的视角，你们可以决定选哪一个：是格林德沃视角中的审判，或者是在格林德沃视角中与特拉弗斯大战三百回合（开个小玩笑：文达视角看审判）。
> 
> 好啦，谢谢你们的阅读！


	4. The Reunion 重聚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各位GGAD的姐妹们好呀～这里是The Trial of Albus Dumbledore的中文翻译。原先在LOFTER连载，经正式授权现在改放这儿了～本章是第五章的翻译，英文不精，有瑕疵请多多指教。后面持续还会跟着原作者进度进行更新～～欢迎各路姐妹们来围观呀！  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
概要：  
故事紧接神奇动物在哪里2的剧情。阿不思·邓布利多不得不出席一场纪律听证会，因为他隐瞒了关于盖勒特·格林德沃的宝贵信息并存在刻意误导，且与对当前巫师社会的最大威胁订下了血盟。在毫不知情的情况下，他服用了吐真剂。
> 
> —————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
【作者的话（The author's words）】
> 
> 那，文章我就放在这儿啦…..  
（非常感谢你们呀，收藏已经光荣地超过了600多了！！！！我真的很高兴我的故事能吸引你们，希望这一章也同样能齁死你们。）  
（更多注释请参见本章末尾。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aurora_xx.  
A translation of The Trial of Albus Dumbledore by Aurora_xx.

6月10日，邓布利多的监狱，德姆斯特朗教学楼附近，北欧遥远的某处。

阿不思慢慢抬起头来，迎接每日审问者的幽怨目光。  
其中一个，是一个看起来很苛刻的傲罗，以美学的角度，他会想起帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯：高高的个头，宽肩膀，严肃的表情。那人总是穿着深灰色的，厚大衣，用金色的纽扣死死地扣在一起。美国魔法国会的徽章被缝在他心脏正上方的位置，他颇为自豪地戴着。他身后站着一位英国傲罗。他没这个美国人个头高，但肌肉更结实、强壮。一个纹身从他栗色西装的右袖子里爬出来，他留着浓密的胡子和深邃的黑眼睛。  
他们从未告诉过阿不思他们的名字，所以他只能从心里称他们为英国人和美国人。

他被关在这间屋子里，周围没有任何可参考的标示指明他们现在可能在哪。  
普通得不能再普通的石头，还没有窗户。而这里唯一的光源则是由依附在墙上的火把机械式地提供，每当审问者走进来拷问他时，火把会自动点亮，离开时就会熄灭。  
他（又一次）坐在一把坚硬的金属椅上，尽管这次没被绑起来。而他的手腕则被手镯狠狠地夹住，跟特拉弗斯在霍格沃茨逼他戴的那副很像，尽管它们这次可不仅仅是为了简单地警告他，而是为了完全压制住他的魔法——令人发指的能力，让他感到非常不快。他不知道他们是用了什么样的金属做出来的，但他几乎可以肯定，是来自埃及的，受到过外来咒语的洗礼，古老而久远，非常，非同一般得强大。而且很可能还相当贵重，说起来，皮奎里这次似乎不敢再冒任何风险了。  
一般来说，真正能威胁到他的事情很少，但很不幸，这些正好是其中之一。

这位前教授不确定他们是什么时候在他手腕上铐上了这个，很可能是在他还在魔法部的时候，在被咒语多次击中后失去知觉。若没有最高形式的戒备，他们是不会冒险押送他的，毕竟简单的麻痹显然没有在上一次起到作用——对盖勒特的。

盖勒特。

他不该去想他的。

阿不思无声地叹息着，克制住自己轻敲的手指。一股炽热的怒火在他的血管中酝酿，现在他一直在这个地方——他都不知道自己已经在这待了多久了。  
他也无法确切知道这里是哪。他只知道这儿极寒无比——这个巫师一直在不停地发抖。

当他看到牢房门打开时，不禁把眼睛睁大，他看见瑟拉菲娜·皮奎里径直地走进了自己的囚房。  
这位主席女士以前从未来过，特拉弗斯也没有，感谢梅林的仁慈啊。他确信他的理智已无法再忍受一分钟那些令人作呕的事了。  
但这位美国魔法国会的头儿亲临此地也不见得是件好事。

美国人转过身来：“夫人！”  
皮奎里点点头：“让我和他谈谈。”  
两个傲罗静静地离开了，随便把门带上，身后传来一阵巨大的、粉碎性的响声。

皮奎里和阿不思相互对视了很长时间，也互不情愿给对方任何形式上的洞察。  
最后，她先开口说道：“你拒绝任何喝的，拒绝了所有救济你的食物，还扛住了任何形式的魔法攻击。”  
邓布利多只是冷冷地盯着她。他再也不会把自己的身体交给魔法部官员提供的任何物质上，况且他们的魔法也不难抗拒。  
主席女士叹了口气，将魔杖轻轻一挥，变出一把椅子，并坐在他面前。现在，对视的水平线总算平齐了：“当然，我能理解。事实上，吐真剂必定是一次不愉快的经历。”

他仍旧保持沉默，不愿意给她任何满意的赞同。  
尽管确实是。  
主席女士迅速搜刮了一遍他的脸，试图寻找他的反应，但没成功：“我会问你最后一次，然后我会允许我的傲罗采取更极端的方法。”  
无非就是，不可饶恕咒。这位主席女士当然不会大声说出来，但阿不思早就已经领略到了。  
他几乎气到揉了揉自己的额间：“主席女士，请你讲重点好吗？我的囚笼确实有些寂寞，但这不意味着我愿意陪你浪费时间。”

如果她觉得自己被冒犯了，但她没表露出来，而是冷静地问道：“血盟到底在哪？”  
他早就料到了。自从他被带到这个地方之后，每天都有人揪着这个问题不放。

“在一个只为最有需要的人而出现的地方。” 这位前教授回答到，并享受着她眼中愤怒的光芒。

“一如既往地否认。好啊。那你知道格林德沃的总部在哪吗？”

阿不思没法忍住地放声大笑：“主席女士，你现在应该已经意识到了，正如我过去几天多次告诉你的同事们那样，我不会再向你提供有关盖勒特·格林德沃的任何信息。”

“那么，你知道？” 皮奎里不理会他的话，继续说道。

他扬起眉毛，给了她一个对学生作业感到失望的老师最好的表达：“我真觉得特拉弗斯是个健忘的人。”

皮奎里的脸再一次小心谨慎地保持着风平浪静的自然，但在她黑暗的眼珠里有什么东西在闪烁。

过了一会，她镇定地说道：“邓布利多先生，如果你愿意好好配合，我会考虑减刑。”

阿不思不屑地看着她：“然后呢，主席女士？我的名声已经毁了，我再也不能回霍格沃茨教书了。在你那次令人作呕的审问方式之后，你不应该指望我会再为政府做任何事。”

女巫毫不犹豫地说：“我可以把你流放，而不是阿兹卡班。或许是一个有书和舒适房子的小岛，当然是有人看管的。  
如果你现在不愿意合作，那审讯只能继续了，我将允许我的傲罗们加强他们的手段，在英国法令通过后，特拉弗斯会授权向你运送摄魂怪。”

把我的灵魂吸出来。

一想到这个，他不得不哽咽了一口。恍惚间，他父亲简单的一个身影，就像他小时候想象的那样，空荡游离的目光和朝地倒下的五官，不由自主地在他的眼皮后面跳动。  
他沉思了好一会儿，心里充满自怨自艾。他真的很想躲开这样的命运。  
但是在一个孤岛上与书本一同孤独地生活，一个能摆脱盖勒特的王国吗？  
最后，这不是那么轻易能做下的决定。 

他抬起下巴：“我的回答与之前在魔法部里的一样。”

最后，她的眼睛里透出恼怒的锋芒，甚至逐渐蔓延至整张面孔，阿不思为自己庆贺着。她的魔杖在膝盖上敲了几下，就好像有人在劝她亲自给他来一记狠咒，尽管她应该知道那都是徒劳的。美国人和英国人几乎尝试过每一道咒语来撬开他的嘴，他每次反抗他们的时候，看着他们无计可施的脸都觉得有趣。

“告诉我，邓布利多先生，他真的值得吗？” 主席清晰的声音把他的思绪带了回来。

阿不思歪着个头，象征性地请她继续。

“你已经表明了盖勒特·格林德沃从未回应过你的感受，更糟的是：他还企图利用你这份无怨无悔的深情。” 主席温柔地说道，富有怜悯与同情。

他咬紧牙关，但仍拒绝回答。

“我不相信你是一个喜欢杀人的人，更不是一个会歧视麻鸡的人。那你为什么还这么爱他，正如你说的那样？你有没有想过，你不过是爱着一道影子，一个在28年前遇到的男孩的剪影罢了？你为什么还要保护他？”

哦，她真的厉害！但阿不思已经知道了，同时也做好了准备。而这一次，没有毒药贯穿他的血管，指挥他的舌头。

“你听说过厄里斯魔镜吗？” 他毫无热情地问道。

不出所料，她摇了摇头。与他想的没什么不同。

“它是一面镜子，可以展示一个人心中最深切、最孤注一掷的渴望。这些问题，几年里我一遍又一遍地问过自己无数次，在你多次明摆出来之前。特拉弗斯来霍格沃茨审问我之后，我去照了那面镜子，你大概可以想象我当时看到的：盖勒特。就像他今天一样。才华横溢，坚韧，所向披靡。我的心愿从未变过，只是镜子里的他已经长大了——从一个男孩变成了一个男人。”

皮奎里忍不住露出一副略带厌恶的表情，但她并没有放弃：“但他一点都不在乎你，为什么还要坚守住他的秘密？”

阿不思决定教训她：“恐怕是因为，爱是一个非常强大的东西，胜过这世上任何一道咒语。”

她脸上闪过一丝沮丧，然后又变成了一副冰冷的面具：“那我只能允许我的傲罗们升级一下他们的手段。”

阿不思礼貌地点了点头：“我也准备忍受他们，就跟我现在忍受你一样。” 他向后靠在椅子上，若有所思地观察着她；然后发出一阵安静、干巴巴的笑声：“实际上，你们俩在某些问候人的方式上，是真的像。”

皮奎尔眯起眼睛，他解释道：“你们两个都会不择手段地证明你们的信仰是对的。你们两个都有着蛊惑人心的艺术天份，能言善道的口才。你们两个都准备去逾越去某些界限——以更伟大的利益的名义。”

这位主席的眼睛因愤怒而发亮，火光四射，阿不思倒忍住不笑了。这脸怎么说翻就翻了。

“如果你是在暗示，我和盖勒特·格林德沃有着共同的行为特征——”

“这正是我的意思。” 他完全激怒了她。

主席女士深呼吸，有些急促，无意或故意的，她也不清楚他的真正意图。她眨了几下眼睛，缓缓镇定下来，给了他一个淡淡的微笑：“所以，这才是你的真面目。”

邓布利多只是双手交叉放在膝上，耐心地等着她继续说下去。

“现在我总算明白为什么格林德沃能和你相处得这么好了。”

他也报以同样的淡淡微笑。“有人会说，就像火和热锅一样投缘。”

她的鼻孔张开，张嘴要说话，但他打断了她。“主席女士，在你那小小的公开处刑之后，我对你，或政府都不屑一顾。你不大可能屈尊到这里来，莫非你真的以为我会愿意合作？”

她没有回答，他几乎怜悯地摇摇头。他轻轻地敲了几下手指，顺从地开口道：“我更喜欢顺其自然，何况我早就准备好面对他了，我只是需要一点时间。” 他耸耸肩 “我想，现在我们永远都不会知道了。”

她难以置信地摇了摇头，她的沮丧几乎没抑制住：“格林德沃是个杀人犯。”

“我也是，忒修斯·斯卡曼德也是。雅各布·科瓦尔斯基也是，我们都参加过战争。但他们比我们两个加起来都要好。”

“格林德沃想要肃清这个世界，重新开始。你仍可以帮助我们打败他。” 她再一次催促他。

他给了她一个和蔼可亲、却又高人一等的微笑：“我不会的。这件事有两面性，皮奎里，你的态度绝对是在侮辱人。”

她轻声说道：“我们会找到的。”

他放出了一个简短、讽刺的笑声：“无论如何，来试试吧。恐怕你很快就会明白这是一个注定要失败的尝试。如果我可以谦虚点地说，我比你派来这里的任何一个小狱卒都要精通魔法。”

女巫摇摇头：“谦虚地说是吧。你，邓布利多，真是个傲慢狂妄的人。”

“你之前已经说过你现在看到了我的真面目。”

“是的，我必须说，真非常令人感到不安，让我开始质疑起英国魔法部的能力。”

他们再次对视。  
“当心他挥舞的魔杖，主席女士。” 他谨慎而冷漠地劝诫道，或许会让盖勒特倍感骄傲。

他双手叠放在膝上，双腿交叉，象征着他们谈话结束。

主席女士的下巴肌肉抽动着，突然站了起来。她叫了他的审问者的名字——显然是彼得斯和史密斯——他们进来了。

“做你们必须做的——我需要套出那个人。当然我们还可以再试试别的。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6月20日，纽蒙迦德，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

阿不思首先感受到了温暖。  
他被一股温暖所包围，暖和得像茧子一样把他卷起来，他觉得自己轻飘飘的，肌肉太沉，抬不起来。

第二件事是他感受到本世纪最严重的偏头痛。感觉脑袋像是被斧头重重地劈开了一样。

他吸气、呼气地来来回回几次，试图停止他那以每小时几英里的高速而旋转的大脑，并开始把注意力集中在别的事情上。他的指尖碰到柔软的东西，他觉得自己躺在光滑柔软的平面上。很可能是一张床单，显然不是他自己的，因为他能感觉到这不像是棉花，但更像是一种非常昂贵的材料。也许是丝绸。不是一个教授所需要的那种奢侈。

他小心翼翼地试着把眼睛睁开成一条缝，眼前的一切开始天旋地转。他轻轻地呻吟，立刻痛苦地把眼睛再次合上。  
在几秒剧烈的喘息之后，他再次尝试，而眼泪立刻止不住地挤出来。  
房间模糊不清，他必须眨几下眼睛，才能把形状弄清楚。他慢慢地，非常缓慢地，仍旧带着一半头晕，把头转向右边。

一张小的床头柜摆在那里，深棕色的漆面上有金色的把手，在桌子的上方，他可以看到一根深黑色的，长木条。

是他的魔杖。

他动作很快（整个房间仿佛向一边倾斜）他伸出手来，用轻柔的手指将它抱起来。

一股暖意从他的手上蔓延至全身，他能听到耳边传来轻轻的吟唱，就像他第一次在对角巷买下它的时候。  
他惊愕地喘息着，把魔杖紧按在心口上，突如其来的喜悦让他有些不知所措，只是在享受着风化材料握在手上的感觉。  
他对他长期伴侣的最后记忆，是它被狠狠地掰开了，而现在呢，看起来好像什么都没发生过一样。

他皱起眉头，回头看着桌子。  
那里平躺着，从前被监禁起来的熄灯器，还有他在接受魔法部审判时所带的书。  
如果他没记错的话，特拉弗斯把这两样东西都拿走了，一想到他，他全身的血就开始沸腾，那个愚昧至极的人，一个傲慢、麻木、唯利是图的巫师，他甚至都不明白它的真正用途——

他注意到另一侧摇摇晃晃的灯光，并把目光转向它。

在那里，一扇巨大的落地窗户前放着一张铺着软垫的小长凳，上面坐着一个他以为再也见不到的人，像箭一样笔直的姿势，穿着高贵的衣服，用不相称的眼睛激动地看着他。  
当这位前教授眼睛都不眨一下地盯着后面，房间似乎突然失去了所有的空气。  
盖勒特·格林德沃轻轻地张开嘴唇问道：“阿不思？”

他的声音非常低沉。

这没什么，只不过是一个小小的观察，但仍压倒了阿不思仍旧模糊懵懂的头脑。  
盖勒特皱起眉头，重复他的名字，这次声音要大了一些。

他应该说点什么。但只是——听到他的声音——镜子只给了他盖勒特的图像，那不过是一个幻影，阿不思有时会去偷偷地瞥了一眼，然后总是带着沉重的心情离开。

而他的声音，才能说明这是真的。

“盖勒特”。他说道，他承认声音叫唤得很轻。

欧洲最炙手可热的巫师安静地叹气，而阿不思则低下头来陷入沉思。朦他脑子里的迷雾开始消散，只有现在形势似乎有些不妙。

盖勒特在这。

盖勒特真在这！

不是伪装的，也不是一个狂热的追随者用魔杖指着他。阿不思环顾着盖勒特，从窗口向外望去。太阳正赶着往山下掉，但他相信他能辨认出远处雪峰的轮廓。他的目光围绕着房子四处搜寻着，最后得出结论，这个地方太宽敞，太优雅，都不能低调地被隐蔽起来，所以他一定是在格林德沃的总部。

格林德沃所有行动的核心。

他的胸口深处不断溢出歇斯底里的气泡

盖勒特把他的根据地建在三座该死的阿尔卑斯山峦之间。  
难怪没人能找到他。

“我猜我现在在纽蒙迦德，是吗？” 他问道，眼睛仍沉浸在这绚丽壮阔的景色，声音沙哑，就像把粉笔灰吞进了喉咙里。

盖勒特只是点了点头，甚至都没问阿不思怎么猜到的。

这位前教授回头看了看他的老朋友，点头回应，也没什么可说的。

厄里斯魔镜当之无愧是个魔法奇迹，他不禁惊叹，这位奥地利人看起来与他当时在镜子里看到的倒影如出一撤。  
阿不思想坐起来，做好靠胳膊肘做支撑的准备，但马上又沉到他刚认出的四柱床的柔软床垫里，发出痛苦的声音。

“感觉怎么样？” 盖勒特问道。

“像一个巨人踩在我头上。” 他一边按摩额头一边回应。

他在提取他所能知道的：他现在在纽蒙迦德。他尽力地找到最后一段记忆，是对一个未知区域的一间牢房的极度憎恶。盖勒特把他、他的魔杖连同其他他的东西都一并带了回来。  
教授看了看自己瘦骨如柴的手腕。皮肤苍白，几乎透明的，但光滑又干净，有逐渐褪色的瘀伤甚至更严重的铐痕，最重要的是：那些可怕的镣铐已经从他身上摘了下来，这意味着他的魔法不再被束缚（尽管他感觉到自己很虚弱，可能一只勇敢、坚定的小松鼠都有能力在此时温柔地将他敲晕）。

“这几天都发生了什么？”

“你在监狱里。”

“而我现在并不在。”

“不会再了，不会。” 盖勒特向后仰着，把身体靠在椅背上，两腿交叉，他的姿势像一只优雅的猫儿，给了黑暗巫师一种毫不避讳的优越感。

“你知道了多少？” 阿不思问道。

盖勒特歪着头说：“你是指哪方面的？”

他嗤笑道：“我相信现在大多数报纸都报道了——我和你之间假定上的同盟关系。”  
他的面颊微微泛红，他看到盖勒特的眼眸深处有什么东西在快速移动，黑魔王的嘴唇形成了一个浅薄的微笑，却又马上飘散了，真难以琢磨。

“亲爱的，我认为没有一家报社会不过多地强调这样一件事：阿不思·邓布利多，霍格沃茨的天才，性情古怪的老师，不小心暴露了他的真实面目：与可怕的盖勒特·格林德沃结盟。现在谁能来保护英国？”

是结盟，而不是坠入毫无希望的爱河，尽管他无法想象，预言家日报居然会忽略了这一点。要是阿不福思看到了，无疑会大发雷霆。

“还有什么？” 他问道，仍抱着一个可笑的希望，那就是，也许魔法部并没有把一切都抖给那些渴望丑闻的记者。

“他们提到了你的父亲。” 阿不思的头仿佛被鞭子抽打了一样。“政府正不择手段地让你的审判显得非常合理，所以他们翻出了珀西瓦尔·邓布利多杀害了三个麻瓜男孩的事实，好加固一下你的虚伪。谁让你在英国巫师界这么受欢迎，一个巴掌拍不响，他们可不指望这点反冲能做得了什么，所以他们决定采取些不同的花样。”  
微笑变成了冷笑：“你总善于给人烙下美好的形象，德高望重的白月光。”

阿不思没有回答，主要是因为没什么可反驳的；毕竟这是真的。他有这样的天赋，既能讨得所有人的喜欢，同时又是个挑弄钢线的木偶主人，在仁爱与操纵的天秤上平衡地站稳。

他揉了揉额头，回想着盖勒特的话。

他们提到了你的父亲。

阿不思在监狱里有足够长的时间去考虑过魔法部下一步的行动。他几乎要把自己逼疯了，想着这样、那样的可能，他们会怎么利用他所透露的一切。皮奎里已经瞄准了他的父亲，所以接下来很合乎常理的，这些信息都是压倒性的胜算，他们一定会充分利用到极致，这也意味着整个魔法世界现在都已经知晓。再一次的，他感到了那股自6月1日以来从未离开过的怒火彼时仍在他的皮肤下跳窜。  
但如果他们仔细地盘查他家人的罪行，那就会——  
“阿不福思全都说了？” 他问道，声音里充满了焦虑。

盖勒特不必大声说出来就明白他问什么了：“并没有，尽管我不觉得那是对我们俩怀着的一种爱。”  
不，当然不是。邓布利多家的次子可能是为了保护阿利安娜的这段往事不被众人所知。  
可怜的阿不福思。傲罗们可能已经在他的小酒吧里横行肆虐了，他也确信他现在已经被审问过了，尽管他不相信他那固拗的弟弟会乖乖配合。他只图他的顽弟能够学聪明些，别喝那些人给的任何东西。

他心中的愤怒在扩散。他的一生中，从未，从来没有，他不得不忍受这样的羞辱。他的拳头紧握着。

“还有呢？”

盖勒特把左臂伸到椅背上，给了他一个微笑：“霍格沃茨发表了一份声明。出人意料的外交，尽管对此事大家观点都有诸多不同。有老师和学生都认为你应该被关起来，因为他们都以为你早已和我联合，还有一些人则强调你为麻瓜们做了很多善事。有一位教授，我相信她名字叫梅乐思，甚至站出来为你争辩。” 格林德沃的眼睛仔细地端详着他。  
“当我还是学生的时候，她是我黑魔法防御课的老师。” 阿不思双手合十，心不在焉地回答道。

他最喜欢的教授曾试着维护他，这使他心口中萌生了一些细微而温暖的东西。他一直非常敬爱这位年老的女巫，这种尊敬早已转化成了真挚的感情。他的母亲在他霍格沃茨的第七年生涯里离开人世，而她则是那个竭尽所能，想要帮助他渡过难关的人。阿不思从来没有告诉过她关于自己过多的事情，更不用说他个人的一些事情，即便她总是有所怀疑。  
然而，他知道没有人会听她说的话。

没有，霍格沃茨已经永远对地他关闭了。

“有些孩子甚至支持我的事业，因此，你。” 盖勒特继续说，阿不思从沉思中被拉了回来。  
他难以置信地瞥了奥地利人一眼，但很快就妥协了。他不必感到惊讶。盖勒特的消息已经传遍了世界的每一个角落，他又怎么能够判定那些年轻有为、容易受到影响的心，当他连自己都无法幸免时。尤其是他，知道的比别人更多。

他想象着霍格沃茨的学生们坐在大礼堂的餐桌上，一边吃早饭一边弯腰看《预言家日报》，然后立即写信给他们的父母，问他们这是不是真的：如果他们的变形课教授真的一直是个双面间谍。又或者，他们会在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，急切地讨论着邓布利多可曾有过任何传递消息的迹象，或表现出足以证明他与格林德沃结盟的行为。一想到这样的事，他的心里就极不舒服。  
也许孩子们还受到了傲罗们的盘问。老师就更不用说了。兴许每一个与他有过接触的人都或多或少受到了牵连，这也意味着埃菲亚斯（狗狗）， 尼可·勒梅和他的妻子佩尔内勒，还有纽特——

纽特。

阿不思的手指紧紧地攥住毯子，紧得让指尖无助地泛白。哦，纽特会怎么看他？科瓦尔斯基先生和傲罗戈德斯坦小姐呢？他没有抬头去看他们在审判时的反应，太过于惭愧而迷失了方向，现在他有些后悔了。  
毫无疑问，他们一定很生气。很失望。纽特一直在努力对抗的某些东西，一定程度上都是阿不思亲手造成的。  
他松开了丝绸，捏住了鼻梁。

“纽特或他的一些朋友有发表过什么评论吗？” 他不顾一切地问道。

气愤冲淡了盖勒特一直保持的贵族形象，尽管他仍镇定：“你是说那个爱动物到要死的呆瓜，还偷走了我们血盟的那个？”  
阿不思被他声音中的恶毒吓得有些退却，他难受地皱起脸，原因是他前额后面的痛苦似乎又翻了一倍。  
“如果你能别侮辱我喜欢的人，盖勒特，那就真是谢天谢地了。拜托，看在梅林的份上，别想得那么大声。” 他一边揉着太阳穴一边喊道。  
令人惊讶的是，盖勒特的表情又缓和下来，傲慢的微笑又回到脸上，就在他头上的痛苦稍微减轻的时候。

“并没有，斯卡曼德没有对任何人透露过一个字。” 格林德沃回答道，阿不思深吸一口气。这并不能意味着什么，更不用说纽特会没有对他发火，但至少他没把气撒到魔法部里。

他们静静地坐了一会儿，英国人只是注视着外面冰峰林立的景色，而不是他曾经的爱人。太阳现在几乎已经从人间殒落，第一颗明星闪亮登场。

“我必须承认，” 盖勒特开始说道，他的声音听起来像天鹅绒那样细腻入微，“你当着整个国际魔法大会的面，宣布你对我一直不朽的爱意时，我真的非常受宠若惊。” 阿不思的心跳突然停了下来，立马感觉到它往下跌了几层楼，他紧紧地盯着盖勒特。黑巫师的眼睛辉煌地闪闪发光，他的嘴唇形成了一个神秘的微笑，这或许会被误认为是扬扬得意的优胜。

千言万语一下子涌到嘴边，但他只说了一句：“你也在那儿！”

“我当然在。” 金发碧眼的回答让阿不思瞬间明白，从他们谈话开始时，他就一直有意想透露这一点。

“别嘲笑我，格林德沃。” 阿不思平静地命令道，“你不敢——”

“我没有，阿不思。” 盖勒特的微笑瞬间消散，取而代之的是严肃、认真的面容，“我不会的。永远不会。在这件事上更不会。”  
邓布利多简直不敢相信。盖勒特小心地站起来，走到他身边。

盖勒特也参加了那场审判。盖勒特和他坐在同一个房子里。但盖勒特什么也没做。

“我看着他们迫害你，逼着你分享我的秘密。我看到你如此勇敢地试图回避他们的问题。我看见你如此敏捷地与他们战斗，把我最珍贵的过去视如珍宝。我甚至没办法向你述说，听到他们谈论我时，就好像我是一个难以捕捉的影子，那真是太有趣了。当我坐在他们中间时，我太喜欢看着他们承认他们都不知道该怎样才能抓住我。”

“德国区的那个人……” 这位前教授慢慢意识到了。“那个笑的人。”

傲慢的一闪，加上调皮的一笑，在那一刻，盖勒特看起来再也不是他年轻时的自己了。

“整个过程你都坐在那。” 哦，莫甘娜，盖勒特什么都听到了。

“我不认为格林德沃把我当成朋友。盖勒特利用了我，他对我没有掺杂任何复杂的感情。我以前很容易被操纵。”

哦，梅林！

“邓布利多教授，你曾经，直至现在，是否一直爱着这个杀人犯，盖勒特·格林德沃？”

哦，梅林啊！

他把头埋进了手里。

这…是一个全新层面上的尴尬。地面现在仿佛被凿开了。

“我想阻止他们，相信我，但即使是我也不能击倒200名巫师官员的同时救你出来。所以，我就等着，派我的探员去接近，但他们在开始追踪时就把马车跟丢了。” 盖勒特继续温和地说。

阿不思的脸慢慢从掌心上探出来：“是你救了我。” 他惊讶地说道。

盖勒特点了点头，然后几乎唾弃道：“德姆斯特朗。他们把你带到了德姆斯特朗——或者至少是附近。”

哦！干得不错，真会算计，皮奎里，阿不思心烦意乱地想着。

他不敢直视盖勒特。

“阿不思，告诉我里面发生了些什么？”

他诚然不想回想这件事。“ 怎么，你看出了什么？”

“我在阴暗的牢房找到了你。那座监狱由摄魂怪把守着。你——看在浮士德的份上，我一度以为你被它们吻了。”  
邓布利多看着这个自称黑魔王的人。虽然几乎听不出，但盖勒特的声音里确实不知不觉地潜藏着一种细微的不和谐。  
【噗哈哈哈哈哈什么鬼，不行了笑死了，GG真的只要有醋吃都不挑的。】

“奎妮·戈德斯坦，我亲爱的摄神取念师，来看了你一眼，立即就掉头走了，怕伤到你。她说你大脑封闭术的盾牌已经完全被打碎了。”

阿不思双唇紧闭：“他们拉拢了一个摄神取念师。我现在也不知道他是谁，在哪里，但——”  
他揉着太阳穴，头痛仍像鼓一样在额头上敲打。“他——试图突破我的防线。当他无法顺利进入时，他们使用了混淆咒，然后进行攻击。”

格林德沃眉头紧锁：“混淆咒通常伤不到人。”

阿不思恶狠狠地看了他一眼：“盖勒特，每一道咒语都能造成致命的伤害。”

这个金发碧眼的男人举起一只手表示退让。

“我不完全确定之后发生了什么。我试着想一些能保持平衡的事情，霍格沃茨，我教授的课程——嗯，以前教过的。”

他不想继续说下去了。他学生们的画面，扭曲的，伪造的，在他的眼皮后面闪动。混淆咒不仅夺走了他真实的记忆，还对他心灵进行恶意攻击，甚至改变了它，所以他看到他的孩子们受了伤，而自己同样孤立无援。他不知道这是有意还是无意，但他只想凭仅存的真实记忆毁掉一些东西。他向盖勒特重复他脑海里的东西（除了最后一个——盖勒特不需要知道）。

“这就解释了为什么你醒来的第一件事就是你的学生。” 他喃喃地说。

他们又一次沉默了，阿不思终于坐直了，盖勒特仍站在他旁边，脸上带着一种难以言喻的表情。

过了一会儿，他拿起魔杖旋转起来：“真有趣。它好像从来没有分开过一样，但我清楚地记得劈开的木头的声音。” 他看着从盖勒特口袋里偷偷探出头的那根形状奇异的魔杖：“你找到了老魔杖。”

“正是，我找到了。” 盖勒特一边说着，一边拿出这跟主宰命运的魔杖，让它划过自己优雅的长指节。

恍然间，五味成杂涌上阿不思的心头，他需要抑制住自己，不要伸出手来。显然，他脸上一定是出卖了什么，因为黑巫师笑得很开心，把这个被诅咒的东西靠近了他：“你可以试下拿着它——我不介意。”

阿不思凝视着它，双手迅速紧紧地握在一起。一种旧日的渴望，几乎被遗忘，和一个小女孩一起被永远地埋葬在戈德里克的山谷里，现在又开始悄悄地浮出了水面。  
当然，他怀疑过，事实上，盖勒特也证实了这一点，现在又如此大胆地把它揭开……向他呈现了第一件圣器，就像死神曾经把它摆在大哥的眼前一样，盖勒特一直最渴望的一件礼物，令人振奋的。  
他深吸一口气，试图控制自己的声音，说道：“我总是更喜欢魔法石。”

接下来是一个紧张的时刻，盖勒特只是盯着他看了一会儿，阿不思开始担心这段较为文雅的谈话即将以残局收场。然而之后，盖勒特只是把头往后仰，大笑了起来。

“哦，阿不思，我想你了。“ 红发人对这意常的反应而困惑地眨着眼睛。盖勒特冷静下来，脸上露出一个真诚、愉快的微笑。即便没像很多年那样光彩夺目，但是再一次的，阿不思不难想象盖勒特现在很开心，笑得合不拢嘴。这个想法令他的心怦怦直跳。

“只有你，我的老朋友，才有资格被授予世界上最强大的魔杖，现在却如此刻薄地要求自己去苟求其他东西。” 盖勒特说，欢乐洋溢在他的眼眸里舞蹈。  
当他的眼睛再次被这件传说中的圣器吸引时，阿不思感到嘴唇边缘在叛逆地抽搐着。他的手指不再像他自己的了，坐立不安地，绝望地，渴望把那片力量握在手中，这是盖勒特第一次也可能是最后一次了，毕竟他绝不可能让它离开自己半步。屈服于这种诱惑，他的罪恶感很快被一种昔日的渴望以及探求未知的好奇心所压倒，他小心翼翼地拿起这根老魔杖，以钦佩之情看着它。

“你知道它的杖心是什么吗？”

“夜骐的毛发。” 盖勒特回答道，聚精会神地打量着他的曾经的搭档。  
阿不思的手指划过横亘在中间的符文以及上面凹凸不平的小雕刻：“你对它了解多少？” 他问道，完全被迷住了。

“15英寸。但我还没弄明白这些如尼文字的意思。”

这位前教授眯着眼睛试图解析它们，但最后也一无所获。好吧，他的脑子还是太累了，做不了什么。

“你杀了它上一任的主人？” 他很想知道，想起这个可怕的代价，对他的蔑视也有些为时已晚了。令他惊讶的是，盖勒特摇了摇头。“我是偷的。那个愚蠢的老人甚至都没有用它。只是把它当作收藏品来保存着。”

阿不思松了口气，点了点头，又看了看面前的魔杖。有那么一瞬间，非常短暂的，他想把它举起来，指着盖勒特。但这转瞬即逝，不堪一击的，以至于他应该感到羞耻——但他没有。他应该这么做的，但真的太累了，困惑于这种无法自持的道德高地。坦白说，这样做真的很没有度量。他抬头看着盖勒特，他最美好的初恋，又是痛不欲生的末恋。在霍格沃茨度过的这些岁月里，他想象过很多不一样的场景，关于一个再次相遇的可能，会是怎样的。决斗是其中的一部分。一场最终的龙争虎斗，先把他了结了，在他能杀死阿不思之前，但现在——

他把它还给了盖勒特，后者将它安全地放回到口袋里。

“那么。”

“那么。” 盖勒特重复道。

“我现在已经成为战俘了？”

盖勒特被逗乐了：“恰恰相反。我想表达我的愿望，希望你能加入我的崇高事业。”

阿不思忍不住哼了一声。“你一直在计划着杀我。”

盖勒特眉毛都没挑一下。

“你害我被揭穿，还在美国魔法国会的地牢里被严刑酷法折磨了半年。更不用说在欧洲等着要招呼我的惩罚了，最有可能是死刑，在任何特殊情况下都适用的。”

阿不思觉得自己的脾气越来越大：“首先，你对麻瓜世界以及巫师社会都犯下了诸多罪行，如果只是杀了其中一个，可能还不是最严重的。还有就是，我写过很多信件给美国魔法国会，批评他们的不人道对待。”

盖勒特举起双臂嘲笑道：“哟？听到了吗，阿不思·邓布利多居然知道怎么用羽毛笔。梅菲斯托啊，你真他妈是个令人窝火的伪君子。如果他们决定当场就处决我了，你会怎么做，阿不思？在一旁看戏，任由着它发生？”

阿不思紧紧地压住下颌，他的牙齿现在居然还能保持平和，可真是个奇迹。

盖勒特恶狠狠地笑了笑：“对你来说那真是太好了，不是吗？都不需要劳驾你离开那座舒适的城堡，弄脏你的手，凶手就自己消失了。”

他确信他的牙齿现在已经准备好要战斗了。

“当然。你自己的罪行也会陪着我一块埋葬了。所以再也没人知道发生了什么，阿利——”

“你活该！” 阿不思还没来得及忍住，就几乎喊了出来，一张被红金色秀发包裹着的小脸，在他眼皮后面泛着光。他立刻咬住舌头，瞪大眼睛盯着盖勒特。他不知道是否只是自己的想象，他看到盖勒特原本就苍白的脸色更加惨白了些。

他们相互凝视了几个世纪。

盖勒特一动不动地站着，像一尊雕塑，然后叹了口气，坐到他身边，一条腿突然伸到床上。

“我想，我们算扯平了吧。我不会否认，我确实打算利用克雷登斯·拜尔本去——解决你所说的问题。”

阿不思当然知道，但这仍比他亲自承认的更伤他的心。

这代表……不能代表。

他考虑了很久是否该接下一句话。盖勒特对他了解得太多了，他的感情、他的心、他的想法，真多亏了吐真剂，但他也已经没有什么可失去的了。他无法再回到霍格沃茨，也不能去任何有他影响力的国家。

“我不会看着他们处死你的。” 他轻声说道。盖勒特那双颜色不对称的眼睛转向他，如此神秘又熟悉。  
“把你关起来？没问题。折磨你？我会全力以赴与他们对抗。也许你还是不满意。但杀了你？” 阿不思伤心地看着他，“我会想办法救你出来。或许最后会让我感到无地自容，但没有人应该就这样死去。也包括那些麻瓜。” 他叹了口气，给盖勒特一个深邃、沉重的微笑：“另外，我有预感，你想逃脱，有的是办法。”

说完，他把双手叠在膝上，忐忑不安地捻着拳头，再次望向窗外的璀璨星河，月亮的光芒把群山照亮成另一个神秘的世界，他一边松了口气，一边感到焦虑。盖勒特很长一段时间什么也没说，但在某一时刻，他觉得自己的一只手被另外两只手缓缓地包裹着。

他低头看着他们缠绕在一起的手指，又看了看裹着他们的巫师。

“我不认为格林德沃把我当成朋友。他过去、现在，从来都是率先被能力吸引，而我恰好有足够的能力。盖勒特利用了我，他对我没有掺杂任何复杂的感情。我以前很容易被操纵。”  
格林德沃不假思索地背诵着，阿不思能感觉到双颊变得通红，以至于现在它们的颜色一定和他的头发一样。“你啊，亲爱的，真是一个傻得可爱的天才。” 盖勒特温柔地评论道。

他松开了手，站起身，整张脸也再次冷了下来：“我给你在纽蒙迦德提供庇护，只要你愿意，但我无法想象你居然不希望对折磨你的人进行任何报复。你徘徊在边界的时间已经够长了。但你在我身边仍有一席之地。永远。” 他犹豫了一下，然后继续说道：“值得一提的是，我不认为克雷登斯有能力杀了你。”

阿不思惊讶地看着他，也明白了他最后一句话背后隐藏的含义。他等了很长时间才回答道：“我会考虑的。”

他的老朋友点了点头：“这才是我要的。” 他打开门正要离开：“盖勒特，你怎么拿到我的魔杖的？” 阿不思在走他前急忙问道。

盖勒特最后一次转过身来，笑着说：“我在你获救前不久，我亲自去拜访了一下特拉弗斯。” 说完他就离开了。  
阿不思盯着那扇紧闭的门看了很久，然后低声说道：“谢谢。” 他不知道是指拿回的魔杖，还是盖勒特来找他了，究竟是什么，现在已经不重要了。

————————————————————————————————————————

6月24日，纽蒙迦德，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

在他再次见到盖勒特之前，有三个人来拜访他。

奎妮·戈德斯坦是第一个，毫无疑问，也是他有幸能遇到过的最可爱，最秀色可餐的人之一。  
她穿着一条玫瑰色的连衣裙，几乎是飘进了他的房间，金色的卷发上下摇摆，微笑着向他绽放出一种发自内心的真挚和善意。他明白了雅各布为什么如此倾心于她。他们很般配，真的，但现在分开了，他感到一阵难过的刺痛（虽然他坚信他们还会再见面的）。

“哦，亲爱的教授，很高兴看到你好起来了。” 她说，美国口音很重。

“我想是你是戈德斯坦小姐吧。” 他说，在他平时安静的房间里，突如其来的欢快让他有些不知所措。

“是的，的确，邓布利多教授，我已经知道你是谁了。”

她挥舞着魔杖，盘子里放着精致的法式吐司，散发着人间天堂的美味，飞来飞去，并优雅地落坐在他的膝上。

在过去的几天里，阿不思设法吃下了很多这样，特别是固体食物，幸运的是，他又开始长胖了，但与眼前这顿美味可口的饭菜相比，这算不了什么。

“谢谢，闻起来很香。恐怕，我也不再是教授了。” 女巫坐在几天前盖勒特坐过的长凳上，他拿起叉子，他头顶上突然有了一种温暖舒适的感觉，就像有一朵云彩把自己裹在了心里。

异国情调。

他惊讶地看着她，她甜甜地微笑，有点愧疚：“我真的很抱歉，邓布利多先生，我控制不了它，我还没学会正确地使用的大脑封闭术。”

阿不思摇了摇头，部分是想知道她的精神状态是否会因他的影响而受伤，但并没有，他好奇地看着她。“没关系。你拥有着，我们可以说是一颗待人宽厚、富有同情的心吗？真的非常迷人，我以前从未遇见过一个天生的摄神取念师？”

女巫听到这句赞美就止不住笑容满面，这让前教授止不住地想起了他的学生们。这是一种非常享受的感觉。

“当我看到你到这时的精神状态——我立即就离开了，我想我会伤到你，因为你大脑封闭术的屏障已经完全被打碎了，需要时间慢慢愈合，但现在它们好多了，我想，所以我想我是时候来看望你了。” 她含糊不清地自语道，用一双水灵灵的、母鹿形状的眼睛望着他。

“你人真好。” 他热情地说道，还回应她的微笑。

他们沉默了一会儿后，阿不思吃着他的法式吐司（味道好极了），沉思着。他马上就感觉到了奎妮的心思，所以其他人可能也会这么想。她说的没错，他一直在努力重建他的精神盾牌，之前对任何一种陌生的外来思想都过于敏感（幸运的是，他在自己的房间里相当与世隔绝），他意识到盖勒特在这的整个时间里，一定都保持着刚铁一般的大脑封闭术。除了一点小失误，他气到恨不得把纽特千刀万剐。

“哦，是的，确实没错。格林德沃先生的大脑封闭术精湛得令人印象深刻。”  
困惑了一会儿，阿不思看着女巫，才意识到她刚刚一定是听到了他内心的独白。一方面，他没有感觉到她的存在是件好事，这意味着他的盾牌需要变得更加坚固，但另一方面，他有些担心，他完全没注意到有陌生人在解析他的想法。

“的确如此。是他教你的吗？” 他回答道，试着分散她的注意力。

她兴奋地点头：“是的，他和罗齐尔夫人。作为回报，我教他摄神取念。”  
这让阿不思很惊讶。盖勒特天生就有着这方面的天赋，尽管它从未显得特别强，他竟不知道有人还可以训练它。

“好吧，我们尽力了。” 奎妮高兴地说道。

阿不思点点头，又切了一片吐司，而美国女巫紧张地咬着嘴唇。他让她放轻松，慢慢来，过了一会儿，他突然听到一个声音在他脑海里响起：“雅各布和蒂娜怎么样了？“

他没有回答她，而是给她看了一些心里在想着的画面：雅各布和傲罗戈德斯坦小姐在霍格沃茨集结后，非常担心、想念她。

她眼里含着泪水。“我也非常想念他们。” 她抽了抽鼻子，“谢谢你。” 她大声说道，然后从椅子上站了起来。魔杖轻轻一挥，空盘子就不见了。

“我真的非常高兴你能来，邓布利多先生。” 她给他的微笑有点模糊，但却依旧充满真诚。  
她就这样离开了房间。

他也是。

他心口涌上了一种空虚的预感。

嘶，你真是不得好死啊，盖勒特。

他开始在脑子里列出一张单子。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6月27日，纽蒙迦德，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

第二个人来看望他的人也是位女士，尽管他不认识她，但她看起来很不高兴。

“我是文达·罗齐尔。” 她用一种法国的口音，简洁、犀利地解释道，好像她的名字才是唯一需要说明的。  
当然，阿不思知道这个名字。在魔法世界长大的每个人都可能知道：28大神圣家族之一的后裔，拥有最高贵、纯洁的血统，也可能是欧洲最富有的女巫之一。此外，还是盖勒特的第一中尉，根据他的消息来源，他最忠实的追随者，也许，甚至是被当作是朋友的人。

他准备好迎接一段不愉快的时光：“我能帮你到什么吗？”

她低下头，轻蔑地看着他：“我需要你的信息。”

“那要看看我能不能回答上你的问题了。” 过了一会儿，他决定回复道。这女人是一个辈分极高的人物，与她作对没有任何好处。

她直了直身子，眼眸里穿梭着某种东西，这吸引了他的好奇：“我主人的吊坠在哪？”

好奇心立刻驱散了，他不自觉地发出了一种极不情愿、沮丧的声音。梅林啊，在过去的几周里他被逼问了多少次这个问题了？

他揉了揉额头想：“为什么？”

“因为主人下令让我找回它，但我没完成。”

阿不思摇了摇头：“不管你做什么，你都得不到它。”

“那你真是低估了我的能力。” 她简单地回答道，他很想挫一下她这自信过头的锐气。难怪盖勒特会喜欢她。

“在霍格沃茨。”

“我当然知道在霍格沃茨，邓布利多，我是想知道它具体在哪。”

“那你对它了解多少？”

她撅起那涂满口红的嘴唇，显然也开始失去了耐心：“这是一个血盟，是你和格林德沃先生在1899年共同立下的。这东西他视如珍宝，因为我从第一次见面时就看到他一直戴着它。”

“你不会进霍格沃茨的，也没这个必要。那里很安全。傲罗会一直在那守着，直到他们发疯，也不会找到它。能否告诉我你是什么时候认识他的，确切的？”

不算特别明显，但他真的想知道。

“1904年。”

1904年。

盖勒特总是随身带着？

他决定稍后再来谈论这一段令人困惑的感情纠葛，他问她：“你为什么觉得任务失败了？它是被拿走了，而且立刻带到了我面前。你根本插不上手。” 

她把目光转向狭缝，怀疑地盯着他，然后她说出了一个简短的 “嗯” ，并转身离开了房间。

阿不思满脸困惑地看着她离开。

他不敢确定今天是交到了敌人还是新的盟友。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7月1日，纽蒙迦德，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

躺在床上确实很无聊。即便他也只能读着有限的书本。这是他第二次重读 “L’historie des magiciens à Lyon”（《里昂魔法史》）了（他对法语早就生疏了，但勉强还过得去），这时门缓缓地打开，一个黑发的脑袋从门缝中探出头来。

阿不思惊讶地把书收起来，双手放在床单上。

他的第三位访客是克雷登斯·拜尔本。

男孩提心吊胆地走的得更近一点，很害羞同时又感到好奇。  
他在教授面前站住，仔细地观察他。阿不思让着他，用眼神给予男孩回报。

他看起来很健康，当然比在纽约的时候要得好多（至少他是看过照片的），而且他的姿势几乎是笔直的。

直至他的蓝眼睛终于对上了克雷登斯的黑瞳孔，他看到了其中的一些变化：扫兴，沮丧。这让他感到有些惊讶。

“我猜你在期盼些什么吧？” 他和蔼地问道。

男孩看起来有些害怕：“你怎么知道的？”

阿不思亲和地笑道：“我每天都花很多时间来学习怎么读懂孩子们的表情，克雷登斯先生。”

这个默然者微微向后退缩，他的手指开始躁动不安了。

前教授用魔杖变出了一把椅子（每当再次这么用起来都是一种乐趣），然后指着它说：“请坐孩子，你看起来很需要坐下来。”

可怜的小伙子几乎是瘫倒在上面的，阿不思立马感受到怜悯之心在胃里翻腾。  
他决心让这个男孩自己开条件，起码先开口说话，而他现在则保持沉默。  
很长一段时间都很安静，直到克雷登斯突然脱口而出：“他想利用我——除掉你。”

“他”是格林德沃。

阿不思叹了口气：“我知道。”

默然者迟疑地望着他：“你难道不怕我？“

“我不认为你真的想杀我，对吗？”

克雷登斯没有立刻做出任何回应，也一直回避着目光的接触。  
“那也是看情况而定。” 他终于回答。

“什么样的情况？”

“如果他说的都是真的。”

“那，你觉得呢？” 前教授沉默了一会儿后，再决定问。

这名美国男孩仔细思考了一下，然后说道：“我认为格林德沃先生有能力找到真相，并将其扭曲多次，最终能为他自己的利益而服务。”

邓布利多点头哼道：“不得不说，这是一个准确的描述。”

又一次，很长时间的沉默。

“我并不是他说的那样。不是吗？” 克雷登斯终于顺从地先打开话匣子。

阿不思在心里叹息并咒骂着盖勒特：“我真的不知道，但，不，或许真的不是。”

男孩紧握着拳头，一种野性、黑暗的东西走进他的瞳孔。他拿出魔杖（一根魔杖），像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧握住它。  
非常恐惧即将可能发生的事情，阿不思迅速抓住默然者的手，他差点要跳了起来。

“我不知道盖勒特对你说过些什么，但你可以随时逃走。”

“我做不到。” 男孩嘶哑地叫着，四肢不停地发抖。阿不思哽咽了一下。这一切看上去都太过于熟悉了。  
“他不会放我走的。”

前老师无奈地摇摇头，又开始咒骂着盖勒特：“他会的，我可以发誓。如果他不同意，我会亲自去见他，我保证他会的。尽管他不喜欢我这样的方式。”

克雷登斯没有笑，而是再次审视他：“他们都说你是一个非常强大的巫师。和格林德沃几乎平起平坐，是一个威胁。”

阿不思微笑着点头，这种恭维话听过太多次了，都已经感觉不到真正的备受荣幸，但他想安抚这位年轻默然者的心。他的目光落那根黑色的魔杖上，它在苍白、仍轻微颤抖的手上紧紧揣着的。

“你能随时离开，如果你不相信我说过的，那请看看你的魔杖。”

克雷登斯低头看着这块形状优美的木头。

“怎么了？“

阿不思倾身向前，嘴唇弯成了一个隐秘的笑容：“它曾经是属于格林德沃的。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7月9日，纽蒙迦德的花园，奥地利阿尔卑斯山

当阿不思再次见到盖勒特，是在纽蒙迦德沁人心脾的花园里。几周过去了，他终于攒足了走路的力量，起码不会立刻晕倒，特别是碰到一个大脑封闭术不能伸缩自如的人。所以，他享受着阳光的沐浴以及小径两旁的奇花异草，直到被突然站在他面前的盖勒特挡住。

在阿不思继续赶路之前，他们相互看了看，盖勒特在他身边，他问道：“这些天你都去哪儿了？”

这位奥地利人的脸上没有袒露出任何信息：“为我下一个想去的城市准备安全屋。”

他很想问曾经的搭档具体是哪儿，但他知道盖勒特不会告诉他的，所以他们沉默了一会儿。

“我该走了，我好像打扰到你了？” 黑巫师最后问道。

阿不思犹豫了一下，没过一会就想通了：“没有，无论如何，我都想和你说说话。”

他们在花园里找到了一张小桌子，透过城堡的围墙，可以直接看到山下远处幽幽的山谷。它们在堕云之上，袅袅云烟，若隐若现。雾气时不时会盖住他们的视野。

盖勒特让两杯茶凭空出现，虽然不如刚刚沏好的，但阿不思也欣然接受。“那么，你的决定是什么？” 两人都啜饮一小口后，他直截了当地问道。

邓布利多看着这片景色，花了点时间来回答。他低估了他有多么醉心于苏格兰高地或英格兰城市以外的其他地方。

“我决定再次加入你的事业。” 他终于回答道。

盖勒特深深地吸了一口气，但没有作任何反应：“为什么？”

阿不思看着他：“我无处可去。霍格沃茨；英国，欧洲大陆，加拿大，美国……我去哪都是逃犯。当然，我可以去亚洲或非洲，我终于可以去旅行了，并实际见识到一些东西，但这样漫无目的，也毫无灵魂。我在那里没有朋友，更没有家。”  
他很快停了下来，喝了一小口，准备说下一句话：“我要讨回公道。我要让魔法部对我做的事得到应有的报应。我一直确信自己是个宽恕、包容的人，但他们真的太过分了。不断碾压我的极限。” 这些话说起来竟这么容易，真令人震惊。

他没有补充一些，我想你，或者我仍爱你之类的话——他还不能说出这些话，但盖勒特都知道。无论如何，毕竟他也参加了那场审判。

奥地利人很长一段时间都很安静。阿不思仔细打量着他，并看到他的表情在变化，最后他说：“我很高兴。” 这听起来有些得意洋洋，所以阿不思很快继续说道：“但我有条件，没得商量。”

盖勒特看着他，准备听他说完，但还是没忍住：“让我猜猜：是涉及到克雷登斯·拜尔本的？我的助手告诉我他失踪了。我想这和你有关系吧？“

前教授坚定地看着他：“是。”

盖勒特气得鼻孔都大了：“他拿走了我的旧魔杖。”

阿不思没有皱眉：“你所给予他的一切都是他应该得到的。诸如此类。但，他只是我的第一个条件。你得同意放他走，你，还有你的追随者都不能追杀他。

“他想报复我。”

“那也是你的错。你不能阻挠他逃走，你还要给他写封信，告诉他你所知道的关于他真实家庭的一切，如果你确实是知道一些的话。”

盖勒特的嘴唇形成了一条很细的线，但他歪着头象征性地请说的人继续。

“奎妮也可以在她想离开的任何时候离开。” 他设想，这可能比他们两人想象中来的要快。

“不奇怪。” 盖勒特说，“那更进一步的条件呢？”

阿不思觉得更加安心了：“你会释放那些囚犯；格雷夫斯以及你所关押的任何人。对他们一忘皆空，必须把他们都送回家。所有的人。

你不会去追杀纽特、蒂娜·戈德斯坦、雅各布·科瓦尔斯基、优素福·卡玛、纳吉尼、我的朋友尼可·梅勒和他的妻子，或者——” 他犹豫了一会儿 “或者忒修斯·斯卡曼德，你懂吗？我的意思是你的助手也不行。” 盖勒特看起来很不高兴，很可能是因为这对烦人的斯卡曼德兄弟。

“那么：你会尊重我的意见，还会真诚地考虑它们。” 黑魔王皱起眉头：“我什么时候没有这样做过？”

阿不思没理会他，只是接着说道：“麻瓜。” 他几乎可以看到盖勒特有想要争辩的意思，“我们将真正地探讨你的政策。不再是过度暴力。我承认，如果我们站在各国魔法部的对立面，那会是不可避免的，但需要用另一种方式。  
“最后——”，他在盖勒特打断之前说道，“最后，也是最重要的，由我来决定什么时候的谋杀才是必要的。这是我的最后一个条件。”

盖勒特指尖互交错，做了一个沉思的姿势。同时，他的目光漂浮在周围美丽、壮阔的大自然之上。阿不思给他一些时间考虑他的要求，自己正忙着喝茶。

最后，盖勒特似乎得出了一个结论：“条件太多了，而且大多数都不太符合我之前的进程。所以，我能得到什么回报？”

阿不思已经准备好回答这个问题：“我对你的忠诚，只对你的。我将重新为更大的利益尽心尽力，奉献我的魔法技艺，我的思想，以及我参谋的义务，如果你需要的话。”

盖勒特把手放在椅子的扶手上，手指慢慢地敲击木头。

“在我说同意或不同意之前，我想你能坦诚地回答我这个问题：吊坠在哪？”

阿不思呻吟着，做了一件很久都没做过的事：他相当孩子气地用掌心捂着脸：“梅林啊，每当有人问起我这个，我都觉得应该得到一枚银西可，真的！那样我肯定会比你还要有钱！”

他看着这位昔日好友：“就在霍格沃茨，更确切地说是在有求必应屋里。当你迫切想要或需要某样东西的时候，房间才会出现。我需要一个足够安全隐蔽的地方，所以这个房间就是我的首选，我希望除了我以外没有其他人能进去。即便有人知道这么个地方，也没用。”

盖勒特敬佩道：“听起来很有用。”

“当然！我在找厕所的时候找到它的。” 阿不思点头。  
奥地利人对此不予置评，而是从椅子上站起来，伸出一只手扶他起来。  
当他们都站在一起时，他与这位曾经的伴侣靠的非常近，太近了，以至于会被认为是一个欠妥的考虑，阿不思的呼吸不由得有些急促。盖勒特微微地笑了笑，说道：“我们可以在往后的日子里慢慢达成协议。如果有需要，你可以把条件都写下来，最下面要附上我的签名？”

前教授摇摇头，两手有些紧张地颤抖。一时间，他又觉得自己像个回到十八岁的孩子：“不，有你的话，足够了。”

盖勒特将手抚上他脸颊：“我以我们的血盟起誓。”

阿不思点头，他能感受到这个金发碧眼的男人轻轻吹拂的温暖气息：“我也一样。”

“那，我们成交。” 盖勒特低声说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话（The author's words）】
> 
> 所以，就没了！真是兜兜转转九曲十八弯，但最后格林德沃和邓布利多也算终于团聚了。对我们来说，现在一切都太过于美好啦：但，不完全是哦。为了让他们在一起，那是必要付出一些代价的。  
下一章也是最后一章了（不包括格林德沃视角中邓布利多受审的番外蛤），纽特和其他一些人也将在下一章重新返场。
> 
> 最后，非常感谢你们的阅读鸭！


End file.
